The Missing Half
by fivexfive
Summary: Faith returns to Sunnydale after serving time in prison to help Buffy beat the new Big Bad. Neither are prepared for what's in store for them. Fuffy. AU.
1. Reality Couldn't Be More Real

The Missing Half

Chapter 1-Realty Couldn't Be More Real

Three months. Three months in prison. Three months of being cut off from the outside world. Three months away from everyone she knew. Three months away from Buffy. Faith sat on her bunk in her small cell, thinking about what had happened. It seemed to always be on her mind now. Why she did what she did. Why she tried to kill everyone who ever meant anything to her. Why she was here. She knew why she was there, she was there for Buffy, she needed to make things right, and this wasn't a bad start.

About 3 days later, she got her chance. A guard came to Faith's cell and told her she had a visitor. Faith had gotten visitors before. Well, actually just one visitor who came often. Angel. He helped her so much in this redemption process. So it came as a huge surprise to her to see Cordelia behind the glass on the other side.

As Faith sat opposite Cordelia and picked up the phone to talk to her she began to grow worried. Something must be up if Cordelia was here. Faith spoke up, "Hey Queen C…how've you been?"

"Hey Faith, I really don't want to be here right now, so let's cut the formality crap and just get right into business." She paused for a second waiting for Faith to say something and when she didn't she continued trying to figure out how to tell her what she had to. "I had a vision. Something's going to go down in Sunnydale, and in my vision you're there and you're helping out. It was clear in my vision that you were needed. You and Buffy, you're fighting a demon straight from the pits of Hell. There's no way she can take it alone."

Buffy needed her. Buffy needed Faith. There. It's finally happened. 'I finally get a chance to prove myself' Faith thought. 'I can prove to Buffy I've changed'.

To Cordelia, Faith said, "I'm there. Tell me what to do"

"The Watcher's Council knows about this already, so they're gunna bust you out. In A few hours, you'll be a free person." Cordelia spat out the last words. She was still afraid of Faith.

Faith winced internally at this statement and knew what she had to say to Cordelia. Oh boy was this gunna be tough. "Look Cordelia. I know you don't wanna hear this, but I gotta say this. I uh…I'm ummm. I'm sorry Cordelia. I'm sorry for all the shit I did before I turned myself in. I really am. I just hope that---"

Cordelia sat shocked as Faith apologized, the cut in "Faith. That's all you needed to say. I can't forget what you did, but I can try to forgive you. Just don't make me regret it. Now go, go help Buffy"

And with that, Cordelia excused herself, still surprised at Faith's apology and at her own forgiveness. 'Wow I guess we both really have changed' Cordelia thought.

As Cordelia left, a guard came over, handed Faith her belongings and escorted her out.

Faith stepped into the sunlight and took a deep breath. Her first breath as a free woman.

"Look out Sunnydale. Faith's about to come home."


	2. A Not So Warm Welcome

The Missing Half

Chapter 2- A Not so Warm Welcome

A couple of days later, Faith made it to Sunnydale. She had taken a bus from LA as soon as she was released. So here she was. It was dark, and she was patrolling the familiar cemeteries. Patrolling where her and Buffy had back then. Before everything blew to Hell. She remember fighting side by side, there with Buffy. The Chosen Two. They were so synchronized---

A shrill scream cut through the night air, pulling Faith from her memories. She ran towards the source and saw a teenaged girl trying to fight off three vampires. Faith quickly staked the first vampire and turned around to push the girl away from the grasps of the other two. She flung her fist into the face of the nearest vampire, turned and kicked the other in his chest. It had been so long since she'd done this. But things were different, no more beating a vamp into a bloody pulp. Punch, kick, thrust, poof. Both vamps were gone in seconds.

Faith walked over to the girl. "Are you ok?" she asked her. The girl shook her head. She saw no visible wounds; the girl appeared to just be shaken. "Alright then, go on home, be safe." This was new too. Faith never expressed her concern for the potential victim's before. The girl threw her arms around Faith and thanked her quietly. Then she turned and ran home.

'Well, there's something different' Faith thought to herself. 'That felt good…I'm doing it…I really am changing---'

Faith was once again pulled from her thoughts as something slammed into her back tackling her to the ground. The person rolled her over and punched her hard in the jaw. Faith's vision cleared just enough to see that her silent attacker was her. It was Buffy.

Buffy was doing her routine patrol, looking for a fight. Then she heard it, a scream somewhere deeper in the cemetery. She sprinted to the site and saw another figure jumping into the fray, quickly dusting the three vamps holding a young girl.

The figure checked on the girl, and the girl nodded, hugged the figure, and ran away. As Buffy neared the girl's savoir, she saw who it was. She saw who it was and a rage boiled up inside of her. Faith. Faith was back. She continued her sprint and tackled Faith to the ground, rolled her over, and punched her. Faith raised her arms to defend herself, saw who it was and put her arms down. Buffy let Faith get up off the ground and waited to hear her story.

"Hey B, nice to see you again" Faith said as she got up, rubbing her jaw where the bruising had already started to show up. "Well, I'm here to help."

Buffy stood there, a fire burning in her eyes. "WHAT! No. You're not here. 'Cause there is no way you could possibly be that stupid to think that you'd be welcome back here. Not after everything you've done. Not after you've threatened to take away everything I care about. Not now."

"Well, B, I guess I'm stupid because I'm back. But look I uh, I'm different know. I've changed. I'm not the same." With that, Buffy exploded. Once again she jumped on Faith and tackled her. On the ground, she straddled her and punched her again and again and again. Faith felt a furry of blows raining down on her. Her cheekbone, her mouth, her temple. Buffy picked Faith up and pushed her into a gravestone where Faith hit her head as she fell to the ground. Buffy stood over Faith and kicked her in the ribs a few times. The breath left Faith's lungs and her chest burned.

Buffy stood over Faith screaming at her "Fight back! C'mon you coward fight!" Faith just lay there taking it. She had no intention of hurting Buffy. It was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I won't. I'm not gunna hurt ya B," Faith responded quietly. With those words, Buffy crumpled to the ground, softly beating on Faith's stomach, sobbing.

Buffy couldn't believe that she had just let herself lose control like that. She couldn't believe Faith wouldn't fight her back. Everything hit her at once. Her mother's death. Riley leaving her. Dropping out of college. And then this woman comes back, this woman who caused her so much pain before. She just came back into her life and changed it. WHY? Why did she have to come back?

She sat there sobbing, and she didn't even realize that Faith had propped herself up and wrapped her in a hug. Buffy felt safe there---wait! What was she thinking? This was Faith! Buffy moved out of her embrace and looked into Faith's face. Faith's lip was split and bleeding, her cheek and jaw bruised. She had a small gash on her forehead where her head collided with the gravestone. Her breathing was coming in quick and painful gasps.

She couldn't believe she had just done that to her.

Faith didn't know what was going on. One moment Buffy was beating Faith, and the next she was sobbing. So Faith did something she never would have done before. She put her arms around Buffy, ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs where she was sure Buffy had bruised her ribs.

Then Buffy pulled away and looked at Faith. She asked the question Faith knew she would. "Why? Why are you here Faith?"

Faith explained what Cordelia had seen and that she really did want to help. Buffy looked at her, disbelieving and then stood up. She then did the unthinkable. She offered her hand to Faith and helped her up.

"C'mon Faith, let's get you to my house so I can clean you up. We can discuss this there." Faith stood there shocked.

Buffy started walking to her house and Faith followed close behind in silence.


	3. Girl Talk

The Missing Half

Chapter 3- Girl Talk

Buffy assisted Faith through the door to Buffy's house. She sat Faith on the couch and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Buffy silently thanked the gods that Dawn was at her friend's house tonight. She would not have had fun trying to explain Faith to her.

Buffy walked back into the living room where Faith was and sat down no the couch next to her. Buffy was so confused; she didn't understand why all of a sudden she wanted to just make Faith feel better. Maybe it was because she believed her a little bit. Maybe Faith did change. Buffy was amazed when Faith didn't even try to fight back. The old Faith would have welcomed the fight. This Faith just looked scared.

Faith stared at the ground as Buffy sat next to her, then raised her eyes to meet Buffy's stare.

"I guess you want an explanation. B, I've been in prison for 3 months now, and all I ever thought about was what I could do to make you forgive me. Buffy, I am so sorry…" Faith had started crying, but continued. She had to say this. "…I have done nothing but ruin your life. I tried to take away your friends, your family, everything. I know that this one word can't fix everything that happened, but I am sorry. I…I don't expect you to forgive me, but I need you to know that…I'm sorry."

At this point Faith was sobbing into her hands. She winced as she touched the cut on her forehead and continued to cry.

Buffy was at a loss for words. Faith, the cocky, arrogant badass slayer was crying. She was showing weakness and letting her guard down. 'I have to do something,' Buffy thought. 'She really did change.'

So Buffy reached out and took Faith's hands in hers, and said, "Faith. I forgive you. I don't know how, but I believe you've changed. Faith, look at me." Faith lifted her bruised, tearstained face and looked Buffy in her eyes. Buffy continued. "Your eyes tell it all. I don't know if you know this faith, but eyes tell stories all in themselves. They can describe so much about someone. One time, Giles was turned into a demon, and I knew it was him when I looked in his eyes, if I needed any convincing that you changed, I've already seen it. In your eyes. Talk to me Faith."

"B…uffy, when I was in jail, all I could think about was you. Every breath I took in that jail cell was for you. I wanted to change for you . I couldn't live with myself knowing that you hated me. I prayed. I prayed that the time would come that I could make it up to you. All the shit I've done. Buffy I want to make it better."

Buffy reached over and wiped the tears from Faith's cheek. "You can."

With those two words Faith felt a twinge of the happiness she had longed to feel since she turned herself in. The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes before Buffy said, "I'm sorry about this. Hitting you. Let me get you some ice." Buffy left the room and returned a moment later with an ice pack, which she instructed Faith to put on her jaw and lip. Then she set to work wiping up the blood on Faith's forehead. Faith winced at the contact at first, but then felt the warmth Buffy's touch seemed to radiate.

"You can stay here if you'd like, in…in my mom's old room. I'll get you some clothes to sleep in---"

"Thanks B, I'll uh, I'm gunna go upstairs then…Buffy, I'm sorry about your mom. She was a wonderful woman...I never got to thank her for that Christmas." Angel had told Faith about her mother's death on one of his visits.

Buffy nodded and then went to get the clothes. Faith walked upstairs and into Joyce's room. Before she knew what she was doing, she had crawled on the bed and fell asleep.

Buffy walked into her mom's old room and saw Faith asleep on her mother's bed. Buffy sighed and walked to her room, and got ready for bed. She got under the covers and tried to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about why she had done what she did. Why she just offered her home to Faith, a criminal and old enemy. She really did believe Faith. She saw the change, and she wasn't going to screw up again. She would have to do some more explaining to Faith in the morning. And Dawn. 'Oh boy, tomorrow, I can hardly wait,' Buffy thought as she finally drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Reviews are welcome. This is my first story, so I'd kind of like to know how i am doing...shouldI continue the story?**


	4. Explaining the Unexplainable

The Missing Half

Chapter 4 – Explaining the Unexplainable

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Buffy or Angel related, we have Joss to thank for that.

The next morning, Faith woke up early and went down stairs thinking she could make breakfast for Buffy. It was the least she could do for giving her a place to stay for the night. So Faith bustled around the kitchen, and set up a few pans for eggs and pancakes.

Faith was nearly finished when the Summers' door opened and closed. Dawn was home. 'Well this should be interesting' Faith thought to herself. A few seconds later Dawn entered the kitchen, following the delicious smells to the food.

"Mmmm Buffy this is different---oh my god! Buffy! Buffy! Get down here now!" Dawn shrieked when she saw Faith. To Faith she said, "What are you doing here? If you touch my sister I'm gunna, I'm gunna…hurt you real bad." Dawn thought to herself. 'Oh yeah, real threatening, good choice of language you idiot.'

Faith knew that was coming, so she tried to calm her down. "Hey, hey now Little D. Don't go making up threats you can't hold by…I'm not gunna hurt anyone…I'm here 'cause---"

Faith was cut off Buffy who had run down stairs as fast as she could at Dawn's request. "Dawn, Dawn! Stop! SSHHH! It's ok, let me explain…she's not gunna hurt you."

Dawn quieted for a moment and then spoke, "Buffy. How do you know you can trust her? She tried to kill you. She belongs in jail." Dawn looked over at Faith and a wave of emotion and memories washed over her. Dawn had looked up to Faith before she turned against them. She was so happy when she first arrived in Sunnydale; Buffy had someone else to fight the baddies with. As the two had become better friends, Dawn saw Faith more often, and she had become like the second older sister to her. She never treated her like she was five, never tried to shield her from the outside world. Dawn respected Faith so much, and then she turned evil. Dawn remembered that feeling of betrayal, and the anger she felt at that time.

Buffy continued her explanation to her little sister; "Cordelia had a vision, a vision of Faith helping me fight the new evil here in Sunnydale. She made it clear that Faith was needed. I know that Faith did a lot of stuff, but we have to put it behind us for now. She's capable of so much more. So much good. Please Dawn, just try to believe she's changed. Please."

Faith, who had stayed pretty quiet during this exchange, turned to Dawn and began the apology that she owed so many people. "Look D, what I did back then was horrible, and to many, seems unforgivable, but I can't change the past. But I can keep history from repeating itself. I'm sorry Dawn, and I'm gunna make things right, no matter what it takes."

Dawn looked at the floor, then at Faith. "Alright, I guess I can give you a chance, because Buffy trusts you. I can too. But the minute you hurt Buffy, it's gunna be me who exacts her revenge this time."

Buffy snorted when she heard this. "Uh ya Dawn, what are you going to do. Whine on her? Slam a door in her face? Oh wait I know, throw her dirty looks until she gets so depressed she jumps off a building?"

Faith's face fell at that last threat. 'Jump off a building. Ha. Like I would ever do that…I was only put in a coma for 8 months for that very thing.'

Buffy saw Faith stop smiling and immediately regretted what she said. "OH! Faith I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that, I was just…making jokes…stupid Buffy…stupid! I should write a book about how to properly stick my foot in my mouth---"

"Hey B, it's ok, I mean, it is what is right?" Faith turned to finish cooking breakfast.

"Dawn, why don't you go upstairs for a little bit. Me and Faith have something to discuss." Buffy took a seat at the table and Dawn left to go to her room and write in her journal. Faith finished her cooking and placed the steaming food in front of Buffy.

"Thought ya might want something to eat," the Bostonian told Buffy.

"Thanks, Faith, this looks great. I didn't know you had any cooking talent."

"Well, as a kid, I used to always cook for my mom. I haven't actually cooked in a while, what with going all evil and being in jail." Faith explained. The two sat in silence while Buffy ate her breakfast.

When Buffy finished eating, Faith spoke up, "B, something's bugging me. I know you see this change in me, or whatever, but why? Why are you being so nice to me?"

Buffy got an uncomfortable look on her face, but she knew she had to tell Faith why she had that sudden change of heart. "Well I guess I just feel responsible. I can't help but to think it was because of me that you changed sides. When that thing went down with Finch, I wasn't exactly Support-o girl. I was so worried about getting in trouble; I never stopped to think about how you might feel. About how I would have felt if I was in your place. Of course you freaked, but I didn't understand your reaction then. After that everything went to Hell. The thing with Angel. Me coming for your blood. They were just rash actions not supported with enough thought. Then the coma, the body switch…it was too much. I couldn't deal with it. Just like I couldn't deal with the Finch disaster. When I heard you turned yourself in, I didn't know what to think. And then last night, you were just here. And I lost it."

Buffy paused and looked up at Faith and her healing face, the spilt lip and bruises slowly fading. She continued saying what needed to be said. "I'm sorry Faith, for losing hope in you when you needed me most. The truth Faith? I missed you."

Faith opened her mouth in shock as those words left Buffy's mouth. She had missed her. She was apologizing to her. To the girl that wrecked her life. "B? I missed you too." And with that, Buffy got up and gave Faith a hug. Faith ignored the dull pain in her bruised ribs and returned the hug. The two stood there holding each other, then broke apart and Faith asked the question they were both thinking.

"So, what next?"

They both knew what they wanted to do… "Shopping," they answered in unison and huge smiles on their faces.

………………

Upstairs Dawn was scribbling away in her journal:

_"Alright. Guess what? Faith's back. I know I know, I shouldn't be writing here in my journal, I should be rounding up the troops and screaming and calling for help. Well, that's what I would be doing, but Faith is not here to kill us. Faith's changed. Wow no matter how many times I say it, it still sounds surreal. Faith has changed. This is more than I could ever hope for. Faith. The one who I trusted, then turned all 'Grr arrggg' is back. And hopefully someone I can trust again. I think it can happen. I'm willing to believe in her. Put a little faith in Faith."_

**A/N: Alright, the nw chapter's up! I'll keep updating as soon as possible. Reviews will REALLY help the process...thanks!**


	5. Mall Rats

The Missing Half

Chapter 5 – Mall Rats

After making sure Dawn could fend for herself at home, Faith and Buffy left for their shopping trip around 10:30. First stop: Sunnydale Mall.

Faith and Buffy made their way through the mall with ease, their slayer reflexes allowing them to easily dodge the masses of people. Although Faith and Buffy tried to walk through the mall acting like two girls going on a shopping spree, their thoughts prevented them from doing so. '_Why did she let me back in? Why is she making this so easy? What about the rest of them? Xander, Willow...they're bound to be a lot less forgiving than Buffy…I don't understand. She should be kicking my sorry ass as far away from the Sunny D as possible. Instead she's offering me her home, and taking me shopping. Why_?' Faith thought to herself as she gracefully moved through a thick throng of people.

Meanwhile, Buffy had a few thoughts of her own. _"Why did she come back? Even though she said Cordelia told her she was needed here...why does she actually want to help? She could have used this as an excuse to get out of jail free. I want to trust her so bad. I want to make up for what I didn't do to help her in the past…but if she does anything to hurt my friends and family…'_

The two continued to walk the length of the mall. Finally, Faith broke the silence. "Hey B. I gotta get some new clothes. Soul Boy gave me some money for my trip back here. I can't exactly live on one change of clothes. Since I don't really own anything, I gotta start new. So what do you suggest?" Buffy looked at Faith and for the first time realized that she was not dressed in her usual leather on leather. Instead, she had traded in the skintight material for hip hugging jeans and a small tank top. Buffy thought she looked, well, Buffy thought she looked good. Damn good. In addition to the clothing change, she had discarded the heavy black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. _'She looks younger...and older? Buffy you're not making any sense to yourself. Ugh, just think about something else, tigers. Ya tigers...they're all, umm tigery? Buffy just answer her already! She asked you a question...is it possible to babble in your head? Hmm ya i guess it is. The question goddammit! Just answer her!'_

"Well, I know this vintage clothing store, you might like some of the stuff there. We may as well check it out. It's only a few blocks from here. Let's go." Buffy finally answered. _'See? Words! They came out of my mouth!'_ Buffy triumphantly thought.

The two slayers left the mall and walked to the store. On the way there, Faith noticed a small jewelry shop and knew she needed to get something there. Alone.

Luckily, Buffy gave her the opening when, a few moments later, she announced that she was thirsty. "Ugh, my mouth is completely parched. I'm gunna go grab something to drink. Would you like anything? A soda? Some water?" Buffy asked.

"Sure B, a water sounds good. I'm just gunna look around a bit," Faith replied pointing to the jewelry store. Once Buffy turned to get the drinks, Faith walked into the store. She looked quickly at the necklaces and immediately saw one she liked. It was a silver necklace with a heart on it. Simple, but something Faith could make more personal. She asked the jeweler if it could be engraved. He nodded and asked what she would like to have put on it. She explained what she wanted and he told her it would be ready in a few hours.

Just as Faith was leaving the store, Buffy returned, drinks in hands. She handed the water toFaith and opened her Diet Coke. "Aaaahhh," Buffy sighed. "It's amazing how one sip of a carbonated drink can work so much magic on a dry throat. Tell Willow she can put her magicks away, diet Coke is the only potion for me."

Faith snorted into her bottle of water. "Wow B, never knew you could get so excited over a soda. But hey…there are bubbles in it! So that explains it all. Well, after patrol I can see it maybe getting ya all worked up. When you're all H and H. Isn't weird ho it works B? Nothing compares to that post-slay feeling. The heat of the fight. The poof of the dust. Mmmm hmm good ol' slaying" Faith stopped abruptly and laughed at the open mouth gape Buffy had worked her face into.

"Wow Faith. When you babble, you really babble. Now how about we actually go into the store. You know, as opposed to standing outside of it scaring away all the potential customers," Buffy teased Faith lightly. She still wasn't sure how hard she could push Faith without making her snap.

Faith merely smiled and nodded then walked into the vintage clothes store. The two girls rummaged around the clothes, trying things on, relishing the time they had away from the horrors of the Hellmouth. Buffy helped Faith pick out a few outfits Faith could wear throughout the week. Faith didn't want to blow all the money Angel had given her in one store, so they bought their clothes and made their way to the exit.

Suddenly Faith stopped, turned to Buffy, and said, "Hey B, do you think you could go grab me that whitev-neck i was looking at earlier? I'm gunna go…I just gotta go do something real quick."

"Sure Faith, Be quick. I'll see you in a few minutes!" Buffy smiled and went back to get the shirt and silently wondered what Faith had to go do.

Meanwhile, Faith went back next door to the jewelry store. Once there, she asked the clerk if her necklace was done. He nodded and handed it to her. She smiled when she saw the engraving, paid for the necklace, thanked the man, and walked out of the store. '_Perfect timing,"_ Faith thought as Buffy exited the clothing store. Buffy looked quizzically at Faith who was smiling, wondering what the girl was so happy about. Faith just kept on grinning and grabbed her bags.

…………………

Shortly after three o'clock, the girls made it back home. Faith had and whole new wardrobe and Buffy had a few new outfits herself. In addition to the clothes, Faith had the necklace and a blank journal for Dawn. The two ran to their rooms to put their stuff away, and Buffy went to the bathroom to freshen up while Faith went back downstairs to get a bite to eat. Although the girls were still on a happy high from the shopping spree, they were both dreading the encounter that was bound to happen between Faith, Willow, and Xander. '_It's gunna happen sooner or later_,' Faith thought. It figures it would be sooner.

Willow and Xander opened the door to the Summers' house. Willow walked through the entrance and the first thing she saw did not make her happy. In fact, it made her kinda pissed. As Willow laid hereyes on the dark Slayer, her eyes turned deep black and magick crackled throughout her body. With one swift flick of her wrist, she sent Faith flying into ceiling directly below the bathroom where Buffy was residing. Faith hit the ceiling with a solid thump and caused the floor beneath Buffy's feet to shake. Buffy sprinted downstairs just in time to see Willow release her hold on Faith and let her fall back to the ground below. Faith's head bounced off the linoleum with a resounding crack. As Willow reached out to repeat her actions, Buffy screamed at her to stop.

"Willow what the Hell are you doing? Leave her alone!" At Buffy's words Willow's eyes shifted back to their normal color and the energy left her body. The anger didn't.

"Leave her alone? Buffy, she's a murderer!" Faith painfully picked herself up and felt the back of her head where a sizeable lump had formed. She winced at Willow's choice of words.

Xander spoke up for the first time since laying eyes on Faith. "Buffy I am giving you two minutes to explain yourself before I take a hammer off my handy-dandy tool belt and smash that bitch's head in. Tell me right now why she is here and why we are not beating the crap out of her."

Buffy looked at her two old friends with a fire in her eyes. "Kitchen. Now. The trio walked to the kitchen, leaving Faith standing in the center of the room with nothing but the rhythmic pounding in her head.

As soon as Buffy reached the kitchen, she turned to her friends and offered them the explanation they deserved. "Ok. Well, as anyone with eyes can tell, Faith's back. Cordelia had a vision, and the Council released Faith from jail. Why she came back. I don't know. How long she's gunna stay. I don't know. Whether we should trust her…let's just say I'm toying with that one myself still. Look, I'm not asking you guys to be buddy buddy 'let's go play in the sandbox together' buddies. Just give her a chance. We won't know if she's truly changed if we don't. The minute she screws up, she is out of here. And I won't be mad if you say I told you so. Let's just hope it doesn't happen. Please guys. You don't have to be nice or anything, just don't beat her up. God knows she's been through enough." Buffy said the last part with a guilty frown on her face. She remembered how she had hurt Faith when she first saw her. '_It won't happen again'_. Buffy thought to herself, '_I won't let it_.'


	6. Getting to Know You

The Missing Half

Chapter 6- Getting to Know You

**A/N: This chapter picks up right where the last one left off. Thanks for the reviews!**

Willow started her argument as soon as Buffy had finished hers. "Buffy, this isn't over. I still don't trust her and I don't know what's gunna make me. She held a knife to my throat. She wanted us dead. She tried to help a giant demon lizard end the world. She tried to take over your life. Tell me Buffy. Tell me why I should just let all of that go."

Buffy looked at her feet in defeat. "Wills, I don't really know. Do what you want, but please, just don't make things harder than they have to be." Buffy promptly turned away and went back out to living room where Faith was still sitting, with her eyes closed, trying to ease the dull throbbing in her head and ribs. Buffy stood and watched the other slayer, still trying to sort out her feelings for her.

Faith could sense that the older slayer was nearby, so she opened her eyes and said, "Well that went better

than I thought it would I expected Red to turn me into a little black beetle, then rip my legs off one by one

and step on me. That probably would have made things a lot easier…B, I gotta, I gotta go lay down for a

bit. My head's killing me and frankly, I don't want to be here right now." With that, Faith trudged up the stairs and lay down on the bed Buffy had so generously let her use. Within a few minutes, Faith was asleep.

Buffy told Willow and Xander that they should leave; she needed some time alone. To think. So after they left, Buffy went upstairs to check on Dawn who was working on some homework. Then, Buffy retired to her own room to ponder the day's events._ 'Today was amazing. Faith, she really brings out the better Buffy. We shopped all day and acted just like regular women. Yeah so we were regular women with a lot on our minds, but we still had fun. At least I did. I hope Faith really has changed. I could get used to more days like this.'_ As Buffy tried to shut her mind off so she could take a small nap before patrol, she silently thanked the higher for sending Faith back to her.

…………………..

Faith woke up to the wonderful smell of pizza. _'Oh wow I could so get used this. Waking to the smell of delicious food instead of the stale smell of sweat that dank little crap-house prison brought. Yeah, this is definitely an improvement.'_ Faith walked downstairs and was greeted by the sight of Buffy and Dawn dishing pizza out

"Props to the Summers' sisters. They know how to win an ex-fugitive's heart." Buffy and Dawn lifted their heads and smiled at Faith while handing her a plate full of pizza.

"Thought we should get something in our stomachs before we patrol tonight. We don't want to draw attention to us when our bellies make those little growly noises. Wouldn't the vamps just love that?" Buffy joked. Faith nodded in agreement briefly before returning to the complete devouring of her food.

The three girls joked all through dinner until the two slayers got ready to leave for their jobs.

…………………..

An hour later, Buffy and Faith left the house and walked to the nearest cemetery to begin their patrol. It was a relatively quiet night, and the girls had walked nearly half an hour before they caught their first vampire. He was a big nasty thing, dressed in all black with various piercing scattered on his face. Within seconds, he was dust.

The girls sat on a small crypt while scanning the graveyard for signs of demon activity. They made small talk, discussing what had happened in their lives before they had been brought together.

"So Faith, what was jail like?" Buffy asked. Faith knew the question was bound to pop up soon so she answered it, but she was still a bit reluctant to tell. She didn't want Buffy to think that jail was horrible and that Faith had been through so much when she was there. The funny thing was, jail was one of the most relaxing places Faith had ever been. No trying to save the world. _'Or end it'_ Faith mused darkly. Not that she enjoyed it. She could never enjoy it knowing the reason she had been there. She had killed a man, then ran from the police. But Faith knew it was the right step she had to take to start her redemption process.

"Hmm. Jail. Well B, it certainly wasn't like the movies. No guy named Bubba who 'dropped the soap.' No trucker ladies named Bertha who have every inch of their body's tattooed. Most people were just a bunch of women who had screwed up and were just paying their dues. People actually tried to be on their best behavior, hoping they could shorten their time there. There were a few fights. Nothing big. A girl tried to attack me once, but never again." Faith didn't go into detail about why the girl never tried to jump her again. She didn't want Buffy to know that the story included the girl breaking an arm.

"Jail was…well, jail was an experience. I don't' know how else to put it. It had its ups and downs. It had a gym, a library, and three meals a day. But everyday I remembered why I was there. That I had taken a somewhat innocent man's life. That I had almost ruined yours. That was probably the hardest three months of my life. Knowing that I had screwed up so much, and that in order to start fixing it, I had to sit and twiddle my thumbs in a cell." Faith finished her explanation and waited to hear what Buffy had to say. To her surprise, Buffy said nothing. What surprised her more was the fact that Buffy had entwined her fingers with Faith's with one hand, and cupped Faith's cheek with the other.

"Faith. I want to make this better. Whatever you have to do to redeem yourself, I want you to now that I am going to be right here with you. I will not abandon you this time." Buffy squeezed Faith's hand quickly, then jumped off the crypt.

Faith followed suit and the two girls walked into the night, a new sense of calm between the two.

……………….

The two slayers arrived back at the Summers' house shortly after two in the morning. It had been an incredibly slow night, and they were still deep in conversation, discussing what they had missed in each other's lives. Dawn was fast asleep upstairs, so the two women sat in the living room downstairs so as not to disturb her.

"So B, what's your love life been like? Any men that still believe in chivalry and wash behind their ears make you a happy, happy slayer?" A flash of pain streaked across Buffy's face and Faith immediately regretted asking the question. "I take it not so good, eh?"

"Well there was this one guy. You know him Riley…the one you umm, kinda did it with while in my body."

"Oh soldier boy, gotcha…so what happened?"

"He left. He got wrapped up in all these vampire-sucking things…don't ask. Then he got some new orders and left. I could have kept him from going, but I missed him. I just missed him. I yelled for him, I wanted him to stay, but he didn't. He just left. Left like Angel. Left like my dad. Left like mom. See a trend?" Buffy was near tears, but a comforting hand from Faith immediately rubbed small circles on her back. For some reason, it almost instantly soothed her.

For a moment the two slayers just sat there, feeling the comforting warmth of each other's bodies. Then Buffy jumped up suddenly and exclaimed, "Oh crap! Faith you know what I realized! We still haven't discussed this vision Cordy had! So stupid! That's kind of important and all, seeing as it once again deals with the ending of the world. How long do we have?"

"Queen C's not exactly sure, but she thinks we have a long time. She doesn't always get exact information, but she kinda got a feel that this one was in the future. A pretty distant future, but still close enough to be a huge threat. As it is, we can't really do anything for it to prepare except train. All Cordy knows is that it's something bad, a beast from Hell. Their still trying to investigate it back at Soul Boy's headquarters. They're gunna call as soon as they figure it out." Faith replied.

"Alright, then tomorrow we train. But for now, I'm beat. I think I'm gunna go upstairs and jump aboard the Sleep Train. I uh, I had fun with you today Faith. We'll talk more tomorrow 'kay?"

"Sounds good to me B. I enjoyed it too. Thanks. For everything. G'night B."

"Goodnight."

Buffy trudged up the stairs and crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She smiled peacefully in her sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, they really help to motivate me to write more and faster! I hope you are all liking the story!**


	7. Pendulum

The Missing Half

Chapter 7 – Pendulum

During the next few days, the slayers found themselves sparring and patrolling, talking and laughing, and the having more fun than they had in awhile.

Four days after Faith's arrival, Buffy and Faith fought in the Summers' backyard. Buffy's fist shot out and Faith ducked out of it way and quickly kicked her foot towards Buffy's face. Buffy caught her slayer and used her momentum to throw Faith across the yard. Faith rolled as she landed, back-flipped back to Buffy and swept her legs out from underneath her. As Buffy fell, she kicked her own legs out and caught Faith just behind the knee, driving her to the ground as well. The two slayers sprang back to their feet.

"Looks like a pretty even match Buffy. But I think the odds are about to swing my way." Faith jeered.

"Oh please, you sound like a numskull vamp. I so have the upper hand…"

"Yeah, what?"

"The element of surprise."

As Faith tried to contemplate what Buffy had said, Buffy jumped forward, wrapped her arms around Faith's waist, and drove her to the ground. The blonde slayer pinned Faith's arms with one hand and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I win."

"Alright, alright B, whatever, I'm hungry. So you go ahead and gloat and I'll just go get a snack. You want anything?" Buffy let Faith get up and shook her head.

"Naw I'm fine, but I'm kinda thirsty could you---" She was cut off by Faith once again knocking her legs out from under her. Faith kicked her foot out and placed it gently on Buffy's throat.

"Looks like we're both winners." With that Faith offered her hand to Buffy and pulled her up. The two girls walked arm in arm into the house to get their refreshments.

As Buffy watched the younger slayer eat, she thought about what the past few days had been like. _'This is so different. So different from how things were prior to Faith's arrival. I have a partner to go slaying with, someone to watch my back. And someone else to hang with. Sparring with Faith is so much better than kicking Xander around in a blow up suit. I can't believe all this is happening, I just hope it can stay this way…'_

Buffy trailed away from her thoughts when Faith exclaimed, "Mmmm hmm that was good, I love those little Bagel Bites…they're so cute. I could just eat them up…oh wait I already did!" Faith laughed at her own lame joke, clearly entertaining herself. Buffy just gave Faith her open-mouthed stare of disbelief mixed with amusement.

After the girls finished their refreshments, they decided to have a little movie-fest before patrol. So Buffy called upstairs to Dawn and the three of them gathered on the Summers' couch and watched their favorite flicks. Dawn wanted to watch Eurotrip, Buffy picked Cruel Intentions, and Faith chose to watch Wrong Turn. Buffy couldn't help but notice that their selection of movies represented so much about themselves. Eurotrip was funny, sarcastic, and upbeat, much like Dawn's teenaged self. Faith picked Wrong Turn, an action packed, rough, and intense movie. And Buffy and Cruel Intentions: it seemed that both were dramatic, truthful, and filled with sorrow. _'Yep that's me, sorrow-girl. She loved Sebastian, and then what happens? He dies.'_ Buffy thought sadly.

Faith noticed Buffy's sudden frown and she patted Buffy's hand reassuringly. Buffy was taken aback by the action. It amazed her that one touch could mean so much.

…………………

A few hours later, Buffy went upstairs to get changed for her patrol. Dawn and Faith sat downstairs and lightly teased each other back and forth.

"So Little D, how's school been? Well, actually, don't tell me anything about the learning part, unless you have something to tell me about Sex Ed."

"What? Me? N-No!" Dawn stuttered, clearly surprised by Faith's question. "I mean yeah, there's boys, but I don't want to, you now. Not yet…I mean, ummm…" By this point Dawn had worked herself into a slight hysteria. Her face turning bright red.

"Hey Bite-size! Chill! Don't worry, you don't have to tell anything personal. But is there anyone? Any boy at school that finds the littlest Summers to be someone he wants?"

Dawn relaxed when she realized she could answer this one, and a lot awkwardly at that. "Well there's this one guy. His name's Paul. He's kinda cute. We have PE together, and we've started talking a lot. He's a pretty neat guy. And he's got this nice smile, and pretty hair and bright eyes and…" Dawn trailed off when she realized she had rambled on a bit much. "Sorry Faith, I think I just started to try to bring back the ancient city of Babble-onia. Heh heh…get it?" Dawn smiled weakly, then stared down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Hey D it's ok, we all get caught up in those kind of things…so me and big sis gotta go on patrol, you gunna be ok here for the night?"

"Yeah, I should be."

"Ok then, I'm gunna go get our weapons and stuff, I'll be back in a sec ok?"

"Alright." Faith left the room and Dan walked to their mantelpiece. She picked up a picture of her mom and looked deeply at it. She wanted so much for her mom to be back. But she knew it wasn't going to happen. All of a sudden, Dawn got the urge to visit her mom's grave, and, being the teenager that she was, she acted on her impulse. Dawn ran quickly out of the house, silently crying.

As her shoes pounded on the pavement, she lost herself in her thoughts. _'Mommy, I need you so much. I want to tell YOU about the boys in my life. I want to stay with YOU at night when Buffy goes on her patrols. I just want you.'_

A few minutes later, Dawn found herself at her mother's grave. She sobbed violently into the soil above her mother's body. _'Mommy I miss you so much.'_ Dawn curled up on her mom' grave, and tried to picture her sitting next to her, stroking her hair, and whispering reassuring words into her ear.

What Dawn didn't realize was that her loud cries drew attention to her. Attention from vampires.

……………….

Faith grabbed her weapons, a pointy stake and a vial of holy water from the kitchen counter, and walked back into the living room. The scene before her surprised her. By the fireplace on the floor was a picture of Buffy's mom, luckily it had not broken from the fall. Faith looked over and saw that the door was slightly ajar. She also observed that Dawn's coat was missing. Something clicked in Faith's mind _'Oh shit. Dawn. Her mom. Her mother's grave. All that talk about boys and stuff, I should've noticed how uncomfortable Dawnie looked! I gotta get there before something happens to her!'_

Faith called up to Buffy as she grabbed another stake and shoved it into the pocket of her pants. "B! Dawn took off. She's gone to your mom's grave. I'm going after her!" Faith left and sprinted to the cemetery. All the while hoping she wasn't too late.

……………….

Upstairs, Buffy heard Faith calling up to her. All Buffy heard was "Dawn took off...mom's grave..."As the words registered in her mind, she picked up her coat and ran downstairs. She saw the dropped picture of her mother, and paused for a second, wondering what made Dawn take off like that. Without hesitating another moment, Buffy ran to the cemetery.

……………….

Faith continued her sprint to the cemetery, and when she got there, she saw four vampires stalking Dawn hungrily, who was curled on top of her mother's grave. One of the vampires hauled Dawn to her feet and punched her in the face, his knuckles tearing the skin open above her eyebrow. Small droplets of blood dripped onto her shirt, staining the shirt a deep crimson color. The last thing she remembered before passing out was Faith making dust of the three vampires and standing over her, with worry in her eyes. Her savoir.

'_Oh crap, what do I do? Is she ok? She's human, these head wounds can be serious!'_ Faith angrily thought. She was so mad that she had let Dawn run off like that. She curled her fist into a ball at her side. In her other hand she held the stake.

………………..

Buffy finally made it to the cemetery and saw her worst nightmare. Dawn was lying on the ground, blood smeared on her forehead, small drops of red on her shirt. Faith was kneeling over her, one hand clenched into a fist, the other holding a stake over Dawn.

Images flashed through Buffy's mind. Buffy and Faith fighting vampires in an alley. Faith turning to stake something that wasn't a vamp. Faith staking a human. Blood on his chest, so much blood. Faith standing over him, stake poised in that same position that it was now held over Dawn. Dawn, her poor sister who was unconscious and bleeding.

Buffy was so caught up in the moment, caught up in those awful memories that she immediately assumed the worst of Faith. Before she knew what she was doing, Buffy tackled Faith to the ground and jabbed her in the face. Faith stayed down and Buffy jumped to her feet. She looked down at Faith malice in her eyes. While Buffy knew that Faith had not actually hurt Dawn, she convinced herself that Faith was the reason this whole thing had happened.

"What did you do!" Buffy yelled. To herself, Buffy thought _'How could Faith let this happen? Was she not watching Dawn? Why did she just let her run off like that? She must have said something. It's all her fault. All her fault that Dawnie's out here.'_

Buffy continued to stare down at Faith, who had blood dribbling from her lip. Faith who looked so stunned. So hurt. So completely lost and scared. Buffy heard a soft moan from behind her and to Dawn, who was waking up. She protectively moved her sister's head into her lap, all the anger leaving her body.

"Dawnie? Dawn, are you ok? What happened?"

"Faith. We were talking. She left to get something. I wanted mom. I ran out of there. Then the vamps came. She saved me, Buffy. She saved me." Dawn reached her hand to touch the cut on her hand and winced at the contact. "Damn vamps."

"So, she didn't say anything to you? This isn't her fault? Oh god. I am an idiot! Stupid idiot Buffy! I need to find her." Buffy clenched her fists in anger. _'How could I do that? Just automatically blame her like that…I need to get to her. Make things right.'_ Buffy was furious with herself. "Dawn, we have to get to the house, she could be halfway out of Sunnydale by now. C'mon, let's go home"

In order to speed up the process, Buffy scooped Dawn into her arms and sprinted to her home. She just hoped she could make it there in time.

………………..

As soon as Buffy had turned from Faith to check on Dawn, Faith climbed to her feet and ran off into the black of the night.

What Faith didn't know was that Buffy didn't think that she actually hurt her. Faith didn't know what happened just then. _'What did I do? Dawn…oh god. Buffy thinks I hurt her. She can't trust me. Why would I hurt Dawn? I could never do something like that. I can't be here. Buffy doesn't trust me. Buffy doesn't trust me. Buffy doesn't trust me…'_

**A/N: What's gunna happen? The more reviews I get, the faster it will be out on the shelves of the Fanfiction library! (Wow this chapter's just full of corny jokes…)**


	8. Swallow Me Whole

**A/N: Just as a little heads up, this chapter has a lot of lyrics in it. The songs belong to Relient K and Sum 41. I don't own any of the chracters, that's all Joss Whedon's.**

The Missing Half

Chapter 8 – Swallow Me Whole

Faith finally reached the Summer's house and ran upstairs. She entered the late Mrs. Summers' room and walked over to her wardrobe. She picked up a duffel bag and began stuffing clothes into it hap-hazardly. '_I gotta go. Buffy doesn't trust me._' Faith repeated her silent mantra and continued to pack her few belongings. As she reached a box at the bottom of the closet, her fingers began to tremble. She slowly picked the container up and removed the lid.

Inside, the sliver necklace she had bought for Buffy shined brightly. She took it out and held it in her hand gently. She set it on the nightstand and went to her desk and grabbed a pen and paper. Through silent tears, she wrote to Buffy. The words blurred and tears dropped onto the paper that Faith wrote upon. When she felt that all that needed to be written was on the paper, she picked it up and placed it on her bed. Then she carefully placed the silver necklace on top of it.

With one last glance at her room, she picked up her duffel bag and took off again.

………………..

Buffy was panting for her breath as she finally came to her neighborhood. Carrying Dawn was seriously hindering her speed and tiring her quickly. Willow's house was right around the corner.

"Dawn, I need to move faster. I'm gunna drop you off at Will's ok? Are you going to be ok?"

Dawn nodded her head and the two sisters ran quickly to the red-haired witch's house. They stopped at the driveway. "Dawn just stay here…explain to Willow what's going on. I'll call you when I get her back."

"Buffy? Please don't let her leave…please…" Dawn broke off as tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"I won't, I promise." With this, Buffy turned and sprinted into the night towards her house, sincerely hoping she could keep her promise.

……………….

As Faith walked to the bus station, it started to rain. _'Of course! Perfect! A wet, miserable slayer. The gods have it out for me huh? It never rains in the Sunny D, so of course, at my moment of heightened drama, it starts to pour! I swear this is like some crappy TV show.'_ Faith cursed in her thoughts.

She continued to cry as she walked on. Faith didn't know how this all went so wrong so quickly. Just when things were looking better, they did a giant rewind and it was back to Buffy hating Faith.

As her thoughts jumbled together, the words to a song she once heard came to mind. '_Oh great, now it's a TV musical in my head.'_ However, once the lyrics entered her head, she couldn't help but think of how much they really related to her situation.

"_I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it_

I don't believe it makes me real 

_I thought it'd be easy, but no one believes me _

_I meant all the things that I said."_

Faith spoke out loud to herself, just wanting to hear something other than the rain pounding on the pavement. "I can't believe I actually thought I could just come back to Sunnydale. That Buffy would just get over the past and accept me. It's never that easy. I wish I got to tell her how I really felt. All the things that I wanted to say…not that it would have made a difference."

"If you believe it's in my soul I'd say all the words that I know 

_Just to see if it would show _

_That I'm trying to let you know _

_That I'm better off on my own."_

Faith just kept on walking; the lyrics in her head really hitting home. "I don't belong here. I don't deserve Buffy. I only deserve myself."

"_This place is so empty_

_My thoughts are so tempting_

_I don't know how it got so bad_

_Sometimes it's so crazy _

_That nothing can save me, _

_But it's the only thing that I have."_

Faith was fighting a battle with herself. "I want to leave this place behind. I want to let Buffy have the life that's best for her. And I guess it doesn't include me…but dammit! I want to be with her so bad! I want to fight the evil with her! I want to help her! I want her to know I care! I guess I want too much. And you can't always want, take, and have. I was wrong about that."

"_I tried to be perfect it just wasn't worth it _

_Nothing could ever be so wrong _

_It's hard to believe me _

_It never gets easy _

_I guess I knew that all along."_

"Oh well. That's it. I screwed up this time. Letting Dawn run off. I tried, but what can I say? I always was a screw-up…ahhh what am I doing? Faith, jump off the pity train! It won't get you anywhere. Just get to the bus station, and get out of town. That's all I can do…"

……………….

Meanwhile, Buffy finally made it to her house. She opened the door and ran upstairs, crossing her fingers and hoping that Faith was still here. She entered Faith's room and her hope crumbled. Her closet was open and empty. Only a few clothes were left hanging. Buffy quickly scanned the room, wondering how this all happened.

Her eyes saw something shiny on the bed. She walked over and picked up what was left for her. A beautiful silver necklace, with a heart on it. On the heart, Buffy traced her engraved name with her thumb. Tears immediately clouded her vision. It was beautiful.

Buffy picked up the piece of paper that was under the necklace. What she read broke her heart.

_Hey B,_

_Well, I'm not completely sure what to say. I guess I just need to tell you that I'm leaving. I'm leaving Sunnydale and going, I dunno, anywhere, just away. _

_Aww crap, see I was gunna just end this little letter right there. But I can't leave without telling you just a few things. Some things are easy, others not quite so. Well, easy stuff first I guess, that way if you get tired of reading this, you'll have at least read what sounds the least stupid. Ok, so B, I could never hurt Dawn. I know how things musta looked in the graveyard, me hunched over her, all menace-like, and poor little D, hurt. B, there's no way I would ever do that to her. I…I see her as the closest thing I've ever had to a little sis. Someone I need to protect. I don't blame you for thinking what you did. But just know that I would die protecting her…_

_Well, that was the easy part…wait easy? Who am I kidding? This stuff doesn't come easy to me at all B. I'm not your tissue box sap girl. But I have feelings, I just suck at expressing them._

_So B, I need to get this out. Then I can leave here with a little piece of my mind. Not a big one, but enough to keep me sane…oops probably not the best choice of words. Alright so here it goes. Deep breath, steady the hand._

_B…uffy, this was all for you. Prison, coming back and facing my personal demons. I wanted nothing more than for you to take me back. To say those three little words…"I forgive you" I know I shouldn't have expected it, but what can I say? I was trying to have a little faith. Ha. How ironic. My name. Faith. Looks like asking you to have some in me was pointless?_

_Ahh what am I saying. Look B. I don't want your pity. I just want you to know, that you mean a lot to me. More than you could know. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry to put you through this. You deserve better, which is why I'm leaving._

_Maybe I'll see you B, maybe somehow for whatever reason, our paths will cross again. I can only hope that I can redeem myself in your eyes someday. _

_Bye Buffy._

_Yours always,_

_Faith_

Buffy read and re-read the letter a few more times. She couldn't believe it. She had really messed up this time. Faith cared about her.

She rubbed her fingers over the necklace and felt something she hadn't noticed before. She flipped the heart over and saw more engraving on the other side. Buffy jumped up and sprinted to the bus station. She needed to get to Faith and tell her everything.

On the other side of the necklace, engraved in script was one simple word.

_Chosen._

……………………

Faith sat on a bench at the bus station. A one way ticket to Los Angeles clutched in her hand. Through the rain, she could hear snippets of the music pouring out of the Bronze. Once again she marveled at how much the words of a song could relate to her situation.

"_Cause I don't want you to know where I am _

Cause then you'll see my heart 

_In the saddest state it's ever been _

_This is no place to try and live my life"_

"What the Hell is with this night and music! That pretty much hits it on the spot. I gotta leave and never see B again…"

"_I'm sorry for the person I became _

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change_

_I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again _

_Cause who I am hates who I've been _

Who I am hates who I've been" 

"Yep, that's officially the weirdest thing ever. How could one little song epitomize my feelings in more perfect words than that? I just wish that B knew that I changed, I really did. And that I look at my past with as much scorn as she does. But she'll never know that I lo---"

Faith was cut off as a lone figure ran up to the bus station calling her name.

…………………

Buffy sprinted faster as the rain started pouring down. She had to make it to Faith. She had to. Somewhere along the trip, she had put the necklace on and now as she ran, it pounded against her chest softly.

As she ran, she refused to think of what would happen if she didn't make it in time. _'I will stop at nothing to find her. I will bring her back. I refuse to give up on her.'_

Buffy turned he corner and saw the bus station just ahead of her. She quickly scanned the station for any sign of her fellow slayer. A bus pulled away and Buffy's heart jumped into her throat. _'No. No! I can't be too late I have to, I have to find her---'_

When she looked up again, she saw it. A figure huddled on a bench, shivering and crying. Faith.

"Faith! Faith! Faith!" Buffy screamed her friend's name.

……………..

Faith jumped off of the bench. Afraid. She didn't know what Buffy was gunna do.

Buffy ran up to her fellow slayer and threw her arms around her. At first, the younger slayer was startled, but then she fiercely returned the hug.

"I thought you were gone Faith. Don't leave me. Ever." Buffy whispered into Faith's ear.

Faith broke the hug and looked the other slayer in her bright eyes. "Buffy, I…I didn't do it. Dawn, is she ok? I couldn't hurt her, I wouldn't…"

"Shhhh. Faith calm down, I know. I never thought that you hurt her. I just, I freaked out. Dawn was bleeding, and I flipped out. I never meant to hurt you. Faith, I…I…you…you mean so much to me. When I saw your stuff missing, all gone, I…I couldn't let you leave. I don't know why it took me so long. To say this. Faith, I forgive you, and…I trust you."

"Buffy…thank you." Faith felt a chain unlock around her heart and before she knew what she was doing she poured her heart's contents out to Buffy. "Buffy, I am so sorry for always screwing up. All I ever wanted was to be with you. Ever since I saw you. Then, everything went bad. I couldn't bear losing you completely, and I got so angry. So angry with myself for convincing myself that I could be with you. And then prison. I wanted to change. I wanted to be good again, so I could come and be with you, and fight with you. I felt that my destiny was with you. I wanted you to trust me B, I wanted you to take me back, and realize I had changed. I wanted to come back and protect you…to just be with you."

As soon as the words left her lips, Faith stared at the ground. She had never been that open with anybody before and she was releived that she said what she needed to. Another part of her was terrified that Buffy would run away from her. Be too freaked out to stay with her. So Faith sat there, patiently awaiting the response Buffy was sure to give her. _'Los Angeles here I come.'_ She thought to herself.

………………

Buffy sat there stunned at what Faith had just said. She wanted her. She wanted to be with her. She loved her.

And then Buffy realized it. She needed Faith. And she was willing to put the past behind her if it meant that Faith would stay with her.

"Faith? Stay. Stay because I need you here. I can't let you walk out of my life again. I need you."

The two soaking girls sat there cradled in each other's arms, unsure of what was going to happen next.

And that's when all Hell broke loose, and the Earth trembled with a mighty roar.

**A/N: Ha! A cliffhanger…and just when things were looking up… the more reviews I get, the faster you'll know what happens to our slayers. I know that reviews aren't that important, but they really help me get a feel of what I'm doing right or wrong. Help me out? Please?**


	9. Blonde Hair and Hippos

The Missing Half

Chapter 9 – Blonde Hair and Hippos

The earth rumbled and shook in a powerful earthquake. The ground around the slayers cracked and began to open up. As soon as Faith saw the ground beneath them opening up, she pushed Buffy out of the way.

Seconds after doing so, the ground under Faith's feet collapsed and she fell into the black abyss.

"FAITH!" Buffy screamed in heart-wrenching grief.

The rumbling stopped and Buffy crawled over to the hole Faith had fallen into. She prepared herself for the worst and peered over the edge.

………………..

One minute Faith was admitting her feelings for her fellow slayer and the next, the earth broke apart. Faith was only concerned for the well being of the other slayer, so when the ground broke open she pushed Buffy as far as she could away from the danger. Then, Faith fell.

She felt herself dropping, and she wondered how long the fall was. A good 40 feet down, Faith hit the floor of an underground cavern. As soon as she hit the ground, blackness enveloped her.

……………….

Buffy peered over the side of the hole and saw the vague outline of her sister slayer lying crumpled at the floor of the cavern. _'I need to get to her. Please be ok…please._' She silently prayed to the higher beings Faith was still alive. While the fall alone was not far enough to kill her from the impact, she was worried that Faith had landed wrong.

Buffy slid her body over the edge of the hole and carefully began scaling down the side. Her fingers fought to find jagged edges she could grab hold of. Within a few minutes, Buffy landed on the ground next to Faith. She slowly turned her over and scanned her body for life-threatening damage.

Faith had a large cut on her forehead that was steadily dripping blood. The side of her face seemed to be bruised, but not broken. Amazingly enough, her arms and legs were not broken, but when she felt under Faith's ripped shirt for broken ribs, she found a few uneven edges. From what Buffy could tell, she had broken three ribs. However, her breathing seemed to be regular, showing no sign of punctured lungs.

Faith's body was covered in cuts and bruises, and a gash in her side where she had landed on a small sharp rock was bleeding freely. Buffy fought against the tears that threatened to spill. She needed to get Faith out of this hole and to a hospital. It was then that Buffy realized she was in an underground cavern.

"This must lead somewhere…I've got no other choice." Buffy thought aloud to herself.

She scooped the younger girl up in her arms and walked carefully through the winding maze of the cavern. After walking for fifteen minutes, Buffy saw a flicker of light from around a corner. She quickened her pace and made her way to the source. She came to a small room, and saw a torch on a wall. Buffy immediately went into full alert mode as she walked across the room to the spiral staircase Buffy guessed was the way out.

'_Wow some vamp has a nice place.'_ She spotted a television set and some furniture scattered around the room. _'Could definitely use some Martha Stewart, but still, not bad.'_ Buffy really hoped that the vampire that occupied the place was out hunting. Her thoughts were disturbed when Buffy felt a stirring in her arms. She looked down and saw Faith struggling to wake up.

Buffy raced over to the vamp's couch and carefully laid Faith on it. She started softly stroking Faith's hair and whispering to her. "Faith, c'mon wake up, we need to get outta here and it's gunna be a lot easier with you kinda awake." Faith's eyes slowly fluttered open and she blinked at the light. "That's it. C'mon your safe…ish."

"B?" She softly asked.

………………………

**(Faith's POV)**

Ugggh. I've had some bad hangovers that create some pretty wicked hangovers. But this was ridiculous. My head is pounding and my body just aches. What the hell happened? I was standing there talking to B and then the Earth just decided to eat me. Shit. I don't want to open my eyes. I don't know where I am, and I don't know if I can stand the light. I feel like I'm in someone's arms, but I'm too weak to lift my head. This person's embrace is so warm, I start to move closer into it, but the person puts me down on a rough soft thing. Kinda like an old couch.

Then the stroking starts…my hair. Somebody's touching my hair. I could definitely get used to waking up like this. Soft touches and a voice whispering into my ears. I wanna go to it. It sounds so much like B. Oh shit. B. The earthquake, the ground swallowing us up. Is she ok? Oh my God, B.

I struggle to open my eyes, they instantly protest against the harsh light, even though it seems to be a dim flickering. I need to know if she's ok.

"B?" I ask. I try to talk but it comes out weaker than I intended. I open my eyes fully and am greeted by a sight that makes my head spin even more. Buffy. Her beautiful green orbs staring brightly into mine. I get so lost in those eyes. She reaches down and strokes my hair, moving it away from my face.

"Yeah Faith, it's me. How's the noggin'?" Her words come out so softly. I'm so mesmerized by her that I didn't even realize the pain until she had mentioned it. I notice the sticky feeling on my forehead and I move my arm to try to rub it away. Aww damn. Stupid. My ribs suddenly blaze with a fire so intense I coulda sworn I just swallowed an exploding dynamite.

"Ungh. Oggh. Oermph." I groan out loud and realize unintelligible grunts aren't gunna get me anywhere. "Ugh, B my ribs. They hurt like…something...something I dunno trampled them. Something big. Hippo." Oh wow even smarter sounding. B must think I am the biggest moron ever. Hippos…where the hell did that come from?

She's looking down at me with this kind of amused but concerned glance. "Hmmm, I woulda gone with rhinoceros. They have horns." She said this last fact like it made some sort of difference.

"Yeah B sure. I mean, I guess I'd go with horny…it's how I feel when my ribs don't feel like they're imploding quite so much...sometimes." That's better.

B looks down at me, now definitely more amused than before. "I think you're ribs are kinda…broken? Three of them. Might be the reason for the horny burny feeling."

"Or maybe the horny feeling is cos this blonde haired beauty is staring down at me" Ha. She set herself up for that one. I don't regret the words that come outta my mouth. It's just who I am. Besides I like seeing B get all hot and bothered.

God she's beautiful.

………………..

**(Buffy's POV)**

Oh. Did she just say that? Blonde haired beauty? I look down at her and she's giving me this look that says "Ya I said that, do I care? Not really." So typical of Faith. I try to play it off.

"Well this blonde haired beauty is no angel. In fact. She has to be cruel right now. Faith we gotta get out of here. Something's going on. The earth just opened up. Far from puppies and lollipops. I gotta see if Giles knows anything about this. He was supposed to get back form his trip today. Sorry Faith but you are gunna have to get up."

I hate making her walk with those broken ribs and cuts but we really do have to leave. Faith sticks out her lower lip and pouts. Faith pouting. She looks so cute…ugh Buffy! Problem at hand. Deal.

"Alright B, I'm gettin up." She slowly stands up on wobbly legs and I reach my arm out to steady her. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and we slowly make our way out of the crypt.

The two woman hobbling team is making progress. About halfway there Faith speaks up again.

"Jeez B remind me to stop falling. Its gunna really kill me someday."

"Well Faith, it's not the fall that kills you, it's what stops---"

I'm suddenly cut off by a blonde vampire entering my view.

"Slayers." He growled, the two syllables accentuated by the hunger dripping from his fangs.

**A/N: Ah hah! Another cliffhanger eh? Don't want to leave the story there…you review, I type new chapter. Simple.**


	10. Let's Play Doctor, Babe

The Missing Half

Chapter 10 – Let's Play Doctor, Babe

**A/N: I don't own anything. Joss is boss to it all. I don't know much about medicine, so forgive me if parts of this are wrong.**

**(Buffy's POV)**

The vampire stood in front of me. That stupid blonde British vamp named Spike.

"Oh looky who's crypt we stumbled into. Some neutered vamp's. Faith don't worry he's still all chipped."

"I'm not B. I know you could kick his ass. Hell I probably could even in this state of feeling stampeded upon." Ha. That's my sister slayer.

Spike seems to be unaffected by Faith's joke, but he is Spike. Wouldn't know how he was feeling even if I could read his mind. "Ya sure slayer. Look a' you. All weak and road killish looking. Couldn't fight an ant if he positioned himself under your boot. Buffy ya better just get your girl home. Looks like she's gunna pass out any second now. In other words, sod off." He turned away from us, sat on his couch, and flipped on the TV.

For once Spike was right. We definitely didn't have time to make with the arguing. Faith's arm around my shoulder was slowly losing its grip. "Faith, c'mon, let's just focus on getting you home and better. Can't fight this new evil with you dead. Besides, I need you, remember?" I lowered my voice for the last part.

Faith pulled her body closer to mine in an attempt to stay upright. She turned her head to look at me and said. "Of course B. Let's get with the leaving."

And with that, we left Spike's crypt and began to trudge home.

…………………

**(Faith's POV)**

We exit the annoying vampire's crypt and find ourselves somewhere in Restfield Cemetery. Thankfully close to the exit. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake. My head is still killing me and my body's just so tired. Stupid goddamn earthquake.

Me and B walked in silence for most of the way. Concentrating. She's trying to support most of my weight; I'm trying to not collapse. This quiet's kinda unsettling. So I attempt to create a conversation. Maybe it'll help me stay awake.

"So B, Spike a friend now? Cos he definitely didn't get with the killing there, or even attempt to take us."

"Friend? Naw. Just an annoying annoyance who just helps us to be…I dunno…he's got no reason he's just…"

"Annoying?" I finish for her.

"Ya, not my favorite neighborhood vamp. Not that I have one. Their all just soulless sucking things."

"Ya, Soulboy's just about the only vamp I ever liked. Tall, dark, and broody. He really saved me B. I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for him. And his words. Such kind words…" I feel myself making less and less sense. I really am tired.

"Hey B? Passing out now."

And once again, my world is black.

**(Buffy's POV)**

She's talking. Telling me how Angel saved her. I'm glad he did. I'm waiting for her to finish when she starts to trail away. Next thing I know she's gone completely slack. Her grip on me fell away completely. I don't let her hit the ground though. I tighten my arm around her waist and scoop her up in one swift motion. And once again I'm carrying her.

Thank the gods my house is only a short distance from here. I carry her the rest of the way, I can move faster now. I never knew I could run so fast while carrying someone. I would have beat them all if this were an Olympic category.

Finally I see my house. Never been as happy to see it as I am right now. Up the steps I go. Through the door. To my surprise, Dawn's sitting on one of the chairs by the door. I guess Willow brought her home.

She jumps up when she sees us and I see her face fall when she catches a glimpse of Faith.

"Oh my god Buffy! What happened? Faith! Is she…is she ok? Buffy, is she! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my---"

I cut her off. "Dawn, go get the first aid stuff. Some water and rags. And uh, I need that scalpel. Bring towels and stuff. GO!"

I walk over to our table and push its entire contents off with one seep of my arm. Then I gently place Faith on top of it. She really is a mess. Under the full light I can see her injuries more clearly than before.

Dawn comes back with a bundle of stuff in her hands. She pours it on to the table and stands by my side. "Buffy? Can I help? Tell me what to do." She's clearly shaken up. But she can help. Need all the hands I can get right now.

"Dawn, look. A few of her ribs are broken, and I need to set them so they heal properly." I try to explain what I'm gunna have to, and Dawn pales a little, then hands me the scalpel. "Just hand me the rags when I say so."

I take Faith's denim jacket off and throw it into the corner of the room. I peel her T-shirt off of her and gasp at the sight held before me. The skin above her ribs is bruised a deep purple and she has small cuts on her chest and abdomen. At the same time I can't help but to notice how fit she is. Her body is well toned and near perfection. I quickly shake the thoughts away and proceed to do what has to be done.

"Buffy what happened?" Dawn asks in a whispered voice.

"Not now Dawnie, just get the towels ready."

I feel around for the places the ribs feel broken and am somewhat relived to find that there are only two points of breakage. A lot better than my initial check. I brace myself slightly before I make the first cut. A line parallel to the broken place on Faith's ribs. I try and keep from completely freaking out as I move to slip my fingers into the skin and grab the broken bone between my two submerged fingers. I take a deep breath and snap the bone back into place.

I immediately pull my fingers out and order a slightly green Dawn to hand me the towels. I wipe away the blood and sew the skin back together. Within a few minutes the first bone is back in place and patched up. I am so glad she is asleep right now. I continue the process on the second and successfully set her bones.

When everything on her ribs is sewn up I place gauze on the cuts I made and wrapped her ribs tightly. Satisfied with myself for using my mediocre doctor skills Giles taught me, I turned Faith over gently and began to suture up her gash on her back. Then I take a wet rag and clean the blood and dirt off her body. I turn her over once again and clean her stomach and chest. As I'm gently scrubbing her stomach, my eyes notice something that makes a tear run down my cheek.

It's that scar. The one I gave her. It's just a thin line now. Slightly raised. I try to tell myself it's in the past. But I feel so guilty. I let Faith slip so far away from me. It's not gunna happen again.

I dab lightly at her face, and place a small butterfly bandage on her forehead. Her skin is bruised along her jaw and cheek. A small cut under her ear has already begun to heal.

Once I've finished patching Faith up I get a clean sweater and dress her in it. I pick her body up, savoring the warmth that radiated off her skin, and carry her upstairs to my mom's old room. I place her in the bed and tuck her in, carefully. I give her hand a slight squeeze and go back downstairs to clean up the mess I left.

When I walked in the dining room I saw that Dawn had already done most of the cleaning. I picked up the remaining rags and threw them in the laundry on the way to the living room where Dawn sat, huddled up on the couch.

Dawn looked up at me as I sat down next to her. "Buffy, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't run off like that, none of this would have happened. You and Faith would have been ok; she wouldn't be up there unconscious and banged up. I'm sorry." Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Dawn, what you did was not right. I know you miss mom. I miss her too. But you know better than to run off into the night like that. Hello! Vampires! Demons! And the graveyard! That's like their gathering spot! Dawn, you could have been hurt worse. I can't lose you too."

I'm distraught by this point. Tears are leaking down the side of my face. This night has been too much. Dawn running off. Faith running off. Me trying to find Faith. The emotions…then that stupid earthquake that nearly killed her. Would have killed me if it weren't for her…I could be just as badly hurt as her right now. She saved me…

I'm balling now. Faith saved me. After all I put her through. Making her think I didn't trust her. Making her think I would turn my back on her again. She cares about me. I…I don't know. I'm so confused. Faith is so special. Tonight proves that.

Dawn has wrapped her arms around me now. I keep saying it. Out loud now. "She saved me Dawn. She saved me."

"She's special isn't she Buffy? Before, back when you were in high school and before all the bad stuff happened, we got pretty close. Some days when you were with the other Scoobies, she would come visit me, and we would talk about stuff. She didn't treat me like I was just a little girl, even though I was. She listened to me and seemed to care. When all this went bad, I guess part of my world crumbled. She was all I had besides you and mom. Buffy, she is going to be ok isn't she? Cos I don't wanna lose her again…" Dawn was crying again and I stroked her hair and hugged her tightly.

Faith did all that? I knew her and Dawn talked, but Dawn practically worships her. Faith is more than I ever thought she was. I wish things had gone differently back then. How did things get so screwed up?

"Ya Dawnie, I think she'll be ok. We'll take care of her. Dawn? She means a lot to me too. Just like you. I love you Dawn." I kissed my little sister on her forehead and we walked upstairs together.

When Dawn was ready for bed, I tucked her in. "Goodnight Dawn. It'll be ok, just sleep."

I went to my room and changed into my nightclothes. I lay down in my bed and tried to sleep, but knew that wasn't gunna happen. I fondled the necklace Faith gave me and continued to think about her.

So much has changed. We've changed. Faith clearly isn't the same person she had become before. She has been back for such a short time and already made so much happen. It's been four days since I've thought about Riley! I'm actually starting to wonder what I ever saw in him. He wasn't really anything special at all, just some soldier. Yeah he was there for me and he was nice, but there was just no…spark. And then he left. He has a dick, so of course he'd eventually act like one. Faith doesn't have one…

Whoa hey now bad Buffy! Where did THAT come from? But this little voice keeps trying to tell me something. I must be stupid I don't know…whatever not gunna be sleeping much while I lay here thinking. Might as well go check on Faith.

I get up from my bed and creep down the hall silently so as not to disturb Dawn. I get to Faith's room and peer in. She's still lying in the same position as before. She's breathing softly and seems to be in a deep sleep. I walk over to the bed and slowly climb in. I don't know why, but for some reason I don't wanna sleep alone tonight.

I watch Faith sleep and before I know it, I'm mimicking her actions.

**A/N: As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated!**


	11. The Healing Process

The Missing Half

Chapter 11 – The Healing Process

**A/N: Thanks to all that have been reviewing! It means so much to me and my writing. We both say thank you.**

**(Faith's POV)**

I woke up the next morning a bit confused. Confused for a couple of reasons in fact. One. When did I get into a bed? Last time I checked me and B were making our way home. Guess we made it there. Shit did B carry me all that way? Girl's gunna have some serious back problems.

Hmm, so confusion number two. Why the Hell is there an arm on top of me? Not that it's a bad thing. Kinda comforting in fact. Except that my ribs are throbbing and my body's a little sore. I turn my head expecting to see little Dawnie, asleep next to me. Kid's kinda cute…she normally doesn't give me them tingles like B does but –

Whoa! Hey now that is soooo not Dawn. Dawn isn't blonde. Or Buffy. Nope Dawn is definitely not Buffy. Yepso I'm a little more than confused now…since when does B play cuddle bunny with an ex-convict? I mean not that Dawn would either, but then again, she mighta thought I was one of her oversized stuffed animals in her sleep.

But B? Now this is just amusing. Oh well, I'm not gunna complain. I could get used to waking up with her next to me. Not that I'd ever let her know that. She might have a minor spaz attack.

So now I'm just lying here, next to the one person I always want but can never have. I can't believe I almost left her last night. Not doing that again. I gotta help her beat down the baddy. The whatever that made the earth try and eat me.

Speaking of which, the numbness in my body is starting to wear off and there's nice little pins and needles poking me. "Unngh" I groan. Ooops. Looks like my little noise woke B up. She opens her eyes and looks around, noticing her arm on my stomach. At first she looks kinda embarrassed. Red's a good color for B. But then she kinda just plays it off. Pulls her arm away, clears her throat, and sends a bright smile my way.

"Hey B, lookin' chipper this morning. I gotta say, definitely not a bad wake up. Sleep well?" She nods her head.

"Good morning to you too. Looks like you're traveling back from the land of the weak and wounded. How do you feel?"

"A little bit really sore. Gimme a bit and I'll be five by five. Apparently thanks to you. Uhh thanks B, for helping me out there last night…so I'm gunna go get some grub." I start to push myself up but Buffy gently pushes me back down.

"Nope. Don't even think about it Faith. Fall did a number on you last night. Breakfast in bed for you. Sit tight." Alright, I'm likin' this. Room service. Not gunna protest against that. Except my bladder's got other ideas. Gotta piss like a racehorse.

I gingerly push myself out of bed. Not as weak as last night but every step jars my bones. Oh fun…fun fun fun. I quickly do my business and walk back out of the bathroom. I'm just getting settled back on the bed when I decide I so do not want to spend the day in bed. I'm gunna go downstairs. Maybe watch a little TV.

Oh ya. Giles is back today. Buffy will wanna report to him. Might as well get my apology over with that I owe to him. Maybe the injured look will give me some puppy dog quality and pity points from him. Alright now to just get downstairs.

Oh man. One step at a time Faithy. One stupid step at a time. Finally I complete the grueling journey downstairs and stumble into the kitchen, effectively surprising the Summers sisters.

"Faith you should not be up right now! Ribs! Not completely together. In fact, they're kinda broken still!" Buffy's fussing about poor little me. Should I be flattered? Well ya, but I sure ain't gunna let her know that.

"Gee B," I snicker at that rhyme in my head, "Ya think I don't know! I'm not gunna be all cooped up. I spent eight months in a coma, then three months in jail. Need a little freedom. I'll take my breakfast here thank you." I sit my aching body into a chair and shot B a grin. "So what's on the menu."

Dawn replies, obviously pleased with herself for making breakfast. "We have scrambled eggs and pancakes. A very typical breakfast…you like?" I nod my head and she piles food onto my plate. "Good. So there. Food! Yay!" Dawn does a little nervous happy dance. Something's eating her. Oh ya last night. Kid might feel responsible.

"Look Little D, last night? No biggie. People make mistakes. Act on impulses. Can't say I haven't before. It's more like when haven't I." I stop for a second and remember all the after slaying satisfaction. If that doesn't scream impulse, don't know what does. "But Dawn, don't worry. I'm still here. Maybe a little bit three and a half by four, but in one piece. And me and Big Sis worked things out. Chill ok?" That did the trick. Bitesize is looking a little bit less guilty and comes over to give me a hug. A gentle hug. Thank god.

"I'm sorry Faith. I'm glad you're back." Dawn's words hit home. Looks like she needs me too.

I turn back to my food and dig in. Pretty good stuff. "Mmmm hmmm" I lick my lips. Buffy and Dawn take seats at the table and eat their food too.

When we're done, Dawn clears the table and leaves me and B there. "So B. What's on the agenda for today? A little rock climbing, maybe a swim in the ocean? Wanna spar?" I'm kidding around but Buffy gets this serious look on her face.

"Faith, you could have died last night. Had you fallen on a sharper rock, maybe a little bit on your neck, you wouldn't be sitting here right now. Why'd you do it Faith? You coulda saved yourself, and now your displaying more than just a few bruises." She trails off, something's up with her too. Whoa wasn't expecting that. That came out of the land of nowhere.

"Look B I'm fine see? Nothin' a few days if healing won't fix. I'll be up and bouncing around in no--"

"No Faith! You don't get it! You could be sporting a fancy new broken neck right now! You can't do that! You have to stop almost dying! I can't lose you again!" B's yelling now, but quickly drops her voice. "I can't lose you Faith, not now that I found you again." She's near tears at this point. I don't know what to say. So I push myself outta my chair and wrap my arms around her tightly. The pain in my body forgotten. I'm just holding her there and it's so clear to me now.

I love this girl more than I have thought possible.

**(Buffy's POV)**

I'm screaming now. I don't understand how she can joke about nearly dying. I know that's just how she is, but this is tearing me up inside. I came so close to losing her last night. I'm freaking out now. But then I feel her arms around me. She's the one who's hurt and she's comforting me. God her arms feel so good around me. So warm. So much like they're meant for me and only me. She leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I won't ever leave you B." My heavy heart seems to be lighter as we continue our embrace. I don't ever want this moment to end. But unfortunately, like all good things it does. And this time it's because of a little teenybopper named Dawn.

"Hey guys! I got my purse you ready to see Giles -- OH!" She looks embarrassed having interrupted something between us. "Oh um go on, with the hugging. It suits you guys well."

Faith slides her arms off my body and says. "Don't worry Bitesize, we probably should get going." She turns back to me and pats my back one last time and finishes what she was saying to me with as much sincerity she can muster. "Never. You're stuck with me."

She walks upstairs to change into something a little less big and sweater-y. I'm left with a still confused Dawn. "So, you guys really did work everything out huh? That's great. I'm happy. Really happy. As in peppy cheerleader happy. Go team Summers!" She pumps her fist weakly.

She definitely got the babbling thing from Willow.

Faith comes back downstairs smiling and wearing her trademark wifebeater. As she slowly walks out the door, I remember that she's still hurt. I go to put my arm around her to support her. She immediately puts her arms around my shoulder. Dawn hurries after us and we make our way to the Magic Box. This should be fun.

I turn to Faith and say "We've got some 'splaining to do huh?"

"You bet Lucy. Let's get this over with." We share a smile and push open the door to the Magic Box.

Time for World War III.

………………..

**(Faith's POV)**

Here goes nothing. Me and B push the door to the Magic Box open and I mentally brace myself for the assault that's bound to come. I look around and see Red and some blonde chick pouring over a book. Willow looks up and nods her head in Buffy's direction. In the corner by the bookshelves, Xander and another blondie, Anya I guess, are searching the shelves for, yep, you guessed it, more books. Turn my head towards the check out counter and there he is. Rupert Giles.

I remove my arm from B and carefully make my way to where he was standing. He still hadn't looked up. When I reach the counter, I ring the little bell for service and say, "Hey G-man, can I get a little help here?"

He looks up from his book, having recognized my voice and a look of fear crosses his eyes. He doesn't attack which is a good thing seeing as he could probably take me out right now.

The fear passes and he looks me straight in the eyes.

"Faith. Willow and Xander have already informed me of your arrival. But I must know, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?"

I wanna make this brief. No use in getting sappy on the old man. "Hey Giles, look, I'm reformed now. Not the psycho slayer that I was before. I know I tried to seriously put the hurt on some of the people you love. But I'm sorry. I'm here to help make up for all that stuff back then. Tell me how and I'm you're girl."

Giles got this superior look on his face, like he was staring at something dirty. B noticed and walked over, putting her arm around my waist. Good thing I feel like I'm about to fall over again. Too much walking I guess.

B looks Giles in the eyes and gets her resolve face on. "Look Giles. I have plenty of reason to trust in Faith. Since she's been back, she has done nothing but help. Hasn't stuck her toe outta line yet. In fact last night, she saved my life. Put her own in danger. Giles, just please, trust her, for me."

I guess Giles realized then that I wasn't up to full slayer power. He gave me the look-over and Buffy's words seemed to have struck a tender place in his heart. "Buffy, I trust your judgement, and if you say she's changed, then so be it. She gets a second chance in my eyes. For you and Dawn." Wow that was a bit easier than I thought. Guess he's gotten soft in his age. "We need her right now, with the impending apocalypse. Glad to have you back Faith." With that he smiles at me. Wow again. Not only does he accept me like that, but he's happy? Guess his beef with me wasn't as bad as the others.

"Thanks G-man. So what's the what? Wanna tell me why there was a huge Faith eating earthquake last night?" I ask him as B leads me to a table and helps me sit. I turn to her and softly say. "That bed's lookin' real good now."

"Well it seems that that was a preliminary event for the rising of the hell-beast described in Cordelia's premonition. The thing's trying to break its way out of Hell. I do hope it takes him a while. In the meantime, we must figure out what this thing is and how to kill it."

Giles finishes and goes back to more heavy duty reading. I look around again and see that blonde with Willow. Tara. Ya that's her name. Shit I said some pretty bad things to her back in B's body. Time for more damage control.

As I walk up to the two wiccans, Red steps in front of Tara protectively. How cute. "Look Red, I'm not gunna hurt your girl. I just need to talk to her 'k?"

"Willow, it's ok. Let her talk." Tara said. Gotta say I'm surprised. If I were her, I sure as hell wouldn't want to talk to me.

"So, um…Tara? I'm uh…sorry, for all those things I said to you before. When I was giving B's body the test-drive. You seem like a great person, and I definitely don't hold by any of those things I said…we cool?" That was harder than the G-man's I said some pretty nasty things to Tara, and I didn't even know her.

"Faith? I forgive you. We all make mistakes." Wow Red's lucky to have this girl. She's nothing but nice. "And Faith? I trust you." Those last words are a shocker. Of all the people here, she has the least reason to trust me. I look around…hmm maybe not. But still…

She must have seen the puzzled look on my face cos she explained herself a little more. "I c-can read auras. A-and yours. I-it's lighter now."

"Glad to know that Blondie. Thanks." I nod my head at her and make my way back to B. She takes the seat next to me and we just sit there. Apologies done with for the moment we stare at the books in front of us. Not wanting to open them. Books…hey I like a good read, but all these old texts…not my thing.

I look at B pleadingly and she understands. "Well Giles, looks like you got the book thing covered. I think I'll get Dawn and Faith home. I'll patrol later. Bye."

We get up and leave. When we're a good distance from the building, I turn to B and say; "Well that was Tension City. Glad to get out of there."

"Ya it will take them some getting used to. You being back. But you know what? They're gunna have to deal. Cos as far as I'm concerned, you're not going anywhere."

It's all worth it to be back here with her. All these "I'm sorrys" and stuff. You know its all just part of the healing process. And I've got B to help me.

**A/N: Read and Review...you've already read so push that little gray button and review. Please? I will be eternally grateful ;)**


	12. Angel and Demons

The Missing Half

Chapter 12 – Angel and Demons

**(Faith's POV)**

We get back to B's house just in time to her the phone ringing. Dawn rushes off to answer it and me and B listen carefully to hear who it is.

The pitter-patter of Little D's feet sounds as she walks into the room. She hands the phone to B.

"Hey. Buffy here. Oh! Hi Angel." So Soulboy's giving us a little ring. This makes me a little more than happy.

"Ya things have been ok here. Big earthquake last night. Ya we're ok for the most part. Faith's a little banged up. Wanna talk to her?" I nod my head excitedly and B hands me the phone.

"Hey Soulboy. Long time no talk. How've you been?"

"Hello Faith. Things have been ok here on the homefront. Are you ok? Buffy said something about an earthquake…"

"Yeah Angel I'm good. Few broken ribs, nothing little Faithy here can't handle. So did something come up? Or is this just a pleasure call?"

"Well as happy as I am to hear from you, this is about business. We've got something about the hell beast Cordy had the vision about. Wesley was doing a little bit more research and he found a prophecy in one of his texts about a weapon that can kill him."

"Ohhh me likey. What's the deal with this weapon?"

"Well it's forged out of a piece of the beast itself. Not real ornamental, very basic looking in fact. Except for the big piece of sharp armor from the hell boy." I'm likin' the way this sounds.

"Wicked. So there's a prophecy involved?"

"Ya it's kinda cryptic soo---"

"Aren't they all?" I butt in. Angel clears his throat and continues.

"It's cryptic but one thing's clear about it. It involves you and Buffy. As the prophecy goes 'Two chosen fighters will…' blah blah blah. That's about all we got from it."

"So me and B gotta go to LA huh?"

"Ya we know it's hidden here. By the beach actually. In a cove kinda place. We'll probably have more for you when you get here."

"Alright Angel, we'll be there as quick as we can." I hang up the phone and turn to B.

"Hey B you up for a road trip? We're needed in LA. Gotta get a weapon that only we can get. It'll help us defeat this beastie boy."

"Sure why not? It'll get us away from those damned books for a while. Dawn wanna go to LA and see Angel and Cordy?"

Dawn suddenly got very happy and squealed "Yes! Of course!"

"Whoa Squirt, bring down the octaves. I like my eardrums not burst."

D grinned sheepishly and scuttled upstairs to pack. I turned to B and said, "So, this should be interesting. We get to go to this beach place. Get a weapon thing made out of our man the new big baddy."

"Hey cool, I'm ready to go as quick as possible, gunna go get packed and stuff." B bounced up the stairs and went to her room.

I started to walk upstairs when I realized I lost my duffel bag full of clothes at the bus station when the earthquake happened.

"Hey B! I gotta get my bag! We kinda left it in all the chaos!" I shout upstairs. I don't think she heard me, but I step outside anyway and am a bit surprised to see it sitting there on the doorstep. I shrug it off, pick it up and take it upstairs. I open it up to see if anything's missing and a note fluttered out of it.

_Slayer,_

_Found this by the bus station. Thought you might want it back. _

_Spike_

Well now that's a surprise. Why the Hell would Spike care enough to bring me my stuff back? Oh well, I should thank him though. I'll get him some blood from the butcher's sometime.

As I'm folding my stuff back up and placing it back in the bag, my door bursts open and Buffy walks in.

"Faith! I just remembered! Your stuff…it's probably still---"

She stops when she sees my bag, safe and sound sitting on the bed.

"Spike dropped it off. Guy's weird."

"I will never get him," Buffy says, then walks off.

……………….

Half an hour later, Dawn, B, and I are packing their car.

We are just about to get in the car when B says, "Hey Faith? Maybe you should drive. Most of my experiences behind the wheel ended up in a crash boom bang."

I snort and say, "No prob B, I'm not sure that dying in a car crash qualifies as dying to save the world. I'll drive." I hop into the front seat. I immediately go for the stereo controls and search for an alternative rock station. The chords from a From First to Last song fade out and I know I've picked the right station.

Buffy rolls her eyes at me. "How typical. I knew you'd like this kind of music. Loud, fast, and powerful."

I stick my tongue out at her. Immature yes but she started it. "I will make a rocker out of you B. Just wait."

Dawn pipes up from the back seat. "It's ok Faith, I appreciate your music." This surprises me.

"Whoa D ya got me there. So I take it your not into the Spice Girls anymore?"

"Well, no, just sometimes, with my friends, its fun to reminisce. But no! I can be pretty hardcore when I want to." This just produces another snort from me. I love this kid.

"Alright alright Pippy, if ya say so." I'm on the freeway now. My attention is diverted to the passing cars and me trying not to rear end the guy in front of me.

Ooh goody. One of my favorite songs comes on. I feel myself melt into it and croon along with the lyrics.

_"This puzzled look you stare to me says / __"You put me back together" / __Her head's down, she waits impatiently / __Scattered in my heart, torn up and ripped apart / __I__t's ripped apart…"_

B's giving me this look. "You sing?" she asks.

"Yep, get used to it." I reply.

_"With the wind strong in my face/ __I'm still staggering through / __I'm closer to the ground than I will ever get to you / __Dirt deep beneath my fingernails/ __I'm gripping to the floor / __I'm searching through the world/ __always looking for something more"_

B's looking at me again. It's a different look this time. Oh well.

_"And these cold winter nights, without you next to me / It feels like twenty below / __Frostbite on my heart / __This pain and suffering are feelings that you don't know / __Does it feel like, feel like twenty below?"_

The song ends and I swear I hear B mutter something under her breath.

I coulda sworn I heard her say "Yes."

………………………

**(Buffy's POV)**

The song ends and I find myself answering the question at the end out loud. "Yes." I mutter.

Whoa where the hell did that come from? I retreat into my mind and think about what just happened. I was listening to the song, thinking about Faith. Why? I don't know. But then that question.

Does it feel like, feel like twenty below? 

Yeah it does. Or it did. Before Faith came back. It's like, she's here now and my life is warmer. That spark is back that left when mom died. And Riley left. I don't know why it just feels right. And the way she treats Dawn. Like a person, and not just another little kid. Even after everything that has happened, Dawn still loves her like another sister. And Faith still cares.

This girl is something special.

I feel myself drifting off to sleep. For some reason these car rides always make me tired.

And I'm out.

……………………

**(Faith's POV)**

So I look over and B's sleeping like a baby. How cute is she when she's all huddled against the window, her breath fogging it up? Very. Looks like it's just gunna be me and Dawn for a while.

"So D, you excited to see LA? Been there before?"

"Ya! I'm all kinds of excited. I've been there when I was younger. But I don't remember a lot of it. It'll be like seeing it for the very first time again!"

"Cool. Maybe I can show you around a little bit. We'll probably have some time for sightseeing."

"Oooh yay! Think we can go shopping?"

"Well that's more B's thing, you'll have to ask her. I just wanna get this weapon and hit the clubs. Nightlife in LA I so much better than Sunnyhell's."

"Ya, too bad nightlife has an age limit."

"Don't worry D, I heard of this demon kareoke bar. Angel mentioned something about it before. Might be kinda cool. Oh! But don't worry. There's like this spell thingy that makes it so none of the demon guys can make with the evil in there. Safe fun. For all ages." I turn around and wink at Dawn, then go back to watching the road.

"Sounds pretty cool. Can't wait." Our conversation dies and Dawn's looking out the window. Better that I concentrate on the road anyway.

……………………

About two and a half hours later, we're pulling into the parking lot of the Hyperion Hotel. I gently nudge B awake and turn around and lightly tap Dawn's knee. Somewhere along the trip she fell asleep too.

When both of them are awake, we grab our bags from the trunk of the car and walk up to the entrance.

"Nice place. It's big." Dawn says.

"Just wait till you see the inside." I add.

We walk into the lobby and set our bags down. I make my way to the desk and ring the bell a few times.

"Hey can a girl get some service here?" I say as Angel steps into the room. A smile creeps over my face and I run over to hug him. A little awkward at first, but I don't care. This is the guy that made me want to live again.

A few seconds later, Buffy's walking over here and she wraps her arms around Angel. "Hey Angel, been a while."

"Good to see you Buffy." We all finish our embrace and step away from each other. Then Cordelia comes down the stairs.

I nod in her direction. "Hey Queen C, lookin' good." She puts on a smile and comes over to greet us.

"You too Faith, how was Sunnydale."

"You know, Hellmouthy." I simply answer. Then she reaches up and touches the almost healed cut on my forehead and points to the bandages wrapped around my ribs.

"You're hurt?" I nod my head.

"Had a little mishap with an earthquake. Something to do with this hell thing." Cordelia actually looked concerned about me. Guess she learned to forgive and forget.

"So how've you been Cordy?" Buffy asks.

"Pretty good. Just fighting the evil with Angel here. Same ol' same ol'."

We all wrap up the small talk when Angel says "Let's get you're bags upstairs. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Dawn, B, me, and Angel grab the suitcases and take it up to our rooms. Angel's got all three of us in rooms next to each other.

It's been a tiring day, so we all make with quick goodnights and retire to our rooms.

Oh what a day tomorrow will be.

**A/N: Thanks to all those that have been reviewing! It really is helpful...thanks!**


	13. Fun in the Sun

The Missing Half

Chapter 13 – Fun in the Sun

**(Faith's POV)**

The next morning I wake up and worry when the room I'm in is unfamiliar. It takes me a few seconds but I remember that I'm in Angel's hotel and we have a mission. To find that weapon thing. I stretch my arms; the pain in my ribs is almost gone now. Gotta love that slayer healing.

I fell asleep as soon as I made it to my bed last night. Didn't even change out of my clothes. I feel a little grungy so I peel off my clothes and head to the shower. I stand there and let the water run over my body. It feels so good. Warm water, clean body. I shampoo my hair and revel in the little bubbles. I love bubbles.

I'm washing off my body with cucumber melon body soap and as I ran my hands over my stomach, I stop. I feel my scar there. Every time I touch it or look at it I'm reminded of my past life. What I did to B. What B did to me. But now I look at it and think about how all that has changed. Me and B are cool now. I have part of my life back.

And I get to spend that part of my life right now with her. That just makes everything ok.

As I rinse my body off, I sing part of a song I heard on the car ride up here.

"_And after all of my alibis dessert me / __I just want to get by __I don't want nothing to hurt me / __I had no idea where my head was at__ / But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that /__Because I just want for all of this to end"_

**(Buffy's POV)**

I hear her singing down the hall. She's got such a beautiful voice, another one of the things I never woulda guessed about her. It's throaty and deep. Very melodic.

I'm sitting here on my bed listening to her now, completely enraptured in her voice and the song. I close my eyes and drown myself in her.

_"All of my escapes have been exhausted_/ _I thought I had a way but then I lost it /__And my resistance was once much stronger / __And I know I can't go on like this much longer"_

I'm savoring her every word and committing the way her voice sounds to memory. I don't want her to ever stop singing.

**(Faith's POV)**

I'm closing my eyes now, letting the song take me over. I don't care who can hear me; I'm just having one of those moments. One of those moments that feels like its just me in this world.

"_And my sins, they watched me leave / __And in my heart I so believed / __The love you felt for me was mine / __The love I'd wished for all the this time"_

Now as I sing I'm thinking of B and the song. Nothing but those two thoughts goes through my mind.

_"I said the words I knew you knew__ / Oh God, oh God I needed you__ / God all this time I needed you, __I needed you"_

I need B like flowers need bees. Ha. Even in my singsong trance I can make a funny.

**(Buffy's POV)**

I wonder if she needs me like I need her?

"_And I so hate consequences / __And running from you is what is my best defense is__ / I hate these consequences / __Cause I know that I let you down__ / And I don't want to deal with that"_

She finishes her song and I'm left with an empty feeling inside. I want her to keep singing.

Oh wow don't I sound like a creepy stalker?

**(Faith's POV)**

I'm done, all squeaky clean. I wonder if B's up now? Oh well I'll just go wake her up if she's not.

I walk to B's room and softly knock on the door. I hear a soft "Come in" so I do. I am greeted by the sight of B sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey B, sleep well?" She nods. "So you ready for today? The fun scavenger hunt for the mysterious piece of hell beast made into a weapon? Cos I'm juiced, ready to go."

B gets an excited look on her face. "Ya, plus, you know, the beach! Haven't seen it in a while."

"I haven't seen it in…ever. I mean the West Coast beach. Should be cool." B looks at me and grins.

"It is, the water's so pretty. And the sand!" She claps her hands like an excited little kid. God she's adorable.

"Well, let's get going then, you make it sound so life changing." We walk downstairs and see Dawn, Wesley, Cordy, Angel, Gunn, Fred, and some green demon named Lorne sitting in the lobby.

I walk up to Angel and say, "So big guy, you now where this weapon is?"

"Yeah, it's in this little cove at this beach." He points to a place on the map he's holding. "You guy's gunna go now?"

"Yep, the quicker we get this thing, the quicker we can get back here and party," I say.

Buffy chimes in "And you know our girl Faith, she loves to party." I throw my arms up and give them a little dance to prove my point. Angel smiles and hands over the map and a wicked looking sword.

"You might need some defense. Have fun girls."

And with that me and B are making our way to the car. I climb into the driver's seat and we peel out of the parking lot.

"You ready for some fun B?"

"You bet. I've been looking for a good rumble. You up for it?" She asks hinting at my ribs.

"You know me B, five by five." She smiles and looks out the window. "Turn here. It should be pretty close."

I'm turning the corner and there it is. The ocean. It's beautiful. I look over at B and she's smiling, obviously transfixed by the beauty of the water.

We pull up to the boardwalk and get out. I've concealed my sword in my jacket. Don't need any beach-goers freaking out. We walk to the beach.

"Too bad we're wearing these boots, the sand feels sooooo good between your toes." B says.

"Be careful Twinkie, don't give yourself an orgasm." Ha. B laughs at that one. We keep walking, and I can tell we're both hypnotized by the ocean. We walk for a good twenty minutes to a more secluded area of the beach. Just around the corner I see a cove.

B glances my way. "Hey Faith, looks like this is it. Let's check this thing out." We jog the rest of the way and stop when we reach the small cave. We enter it and look around. It's kinda dark in here.

"Wish I had a flashlight right about now." Suddenly we bump into a wall. The cave just ends here. We start to feel around. The wall is smooth except for a few depressions towards the center.

Me and B look at it closely and notice that the depressions are shaped like hands.

"How convenient," I mutter. "Angel said this was a chosen two kinda thing so I guess we just put our hands there. Kinda simple for the Powers that Be huh?" Buffy chuckles and we put our hands next to each other on the wall in the lots.

Nothing happened. "Switch places maybe?" B suggests.

"Sure why not." Our arms cross over each other's and we place our hands in the other slot.

The wall just disappears. No big bang. No loud noises. It just vanishes.

"Well that was anticlimactic," I say. We walk through the newly opened passageway. The walls in the cavern have this weird glow to it. They're lighting themselves up, no torches or lamps or anything.

"Weird," I hear B mutter.

"Ya like, everything else in our lives. It's more like 'normal' for us." B smiles and nods in agreement.

We continue to explore the hidden room and after a few minutes of searching I hear B calling my name.

"Faith! I think I've stumbled upon something. Something of the weapon variety." I dart over to her and see what she's looking at. In the middle of a small pool of water a wicked looking weapon floats in midair. It's kinda high up, definitely a two-person job.

"So, I'm thinking one of us gets in and the other stands on her shoulders to get our little toy?" I suggest.

"Works for me. I better do the heavy lifting, you're still hurt."

"Good point." I look down at my white wifebeater. "Damn knew I shoulda gone with the black one."

B gives me this odd smile and says, "Where's the fun in that?" She strips off her jacket and wades into the water. I follow her close behind.

"Ooh water's a bit nippy. But not bad. It beats sewer water."

B breaks into a kinda half doggy paddle and says. "It's ok, be careful, it gets deeper."

I suddenly get a little lower in the water. Now I'm treading water too. Once we've positioned ourselves under the weapon, B says, "I'm gunna have to go under. Climb on my shoulders and get that thing."

B takes a big gulp of air and ducks under water. I climb onto her back and straddle her neck with my legs. Well this is kinda an awkward position.

**(Buffy's POV)**

I take a breath of air and submerge myself completely. I feel Faith's hands on my shoulders and then her legs around my neck. Oh great her thighs are resting on my neck now. Isn't this fun.

A little voice in my head tells me I'm not being sarcastic.

**(Faith's POV)**

I finish the climb and am now stepping on her shoulders. I stand up, a little off balance and then reach up as high as I can. My hand touches only air at first, but after a few tries I've got the weapon in my hand. Damn this thing feels powerful.

I can check this thing out later. Right now, I need to let B breath again. I push off her shoulders and jump back into the water. B immediately comes up and gracefully gulps for air. Oh what a sight that is.

**(Buffy's POV)**

Ok air becoming an issue now. I hope Faith realizes that just because we're slayers, it doesn't mean we don't need to breathe. But I know she won't let me drown.

A few seconds after thinking that, I feel the weight lift off my shoulders and see Faith underwater. I swim upwards and break the surface, gasping for breath while trying to look not to look fish-like.

A moment later my eyes meet Faith's. "Did you get it?" I ask. She nods her head and lifts up the weapon so I can see it.

"Sorry it took so long B, had a little trouble reaching it. You ready to get out of this water? Or are you going to practice your mermaid routine?" She grins and I laugh.

"Yeah yeah let's get outta here. I'm getting cold." We swim to the side and step out of the water.

Faith gets this little smirk on her lips and says, "Well look at me, I'm all wet." She's having so much fun in pointing out the obvious. What it does do though is draw my attention to the white shirt she's wearing, now very see-through. I can see her black bra underneath. Faith notices me looking.

"Enjoying the view B?" I look away quickly very embarrassed and try to change the subject.

"Lemme see the weapon." Faith hands it over and I inspect it closely. Angel wasn't lying when he said it was simple. It was shaped like a basic sword, but the metal it was made out of seemed to be hard and not light like most swords. "Powerful," I mutter out loud.

"Ya seems sturdy," Faith observes. We're lost staring at the weapon. Our trance is broken by a screeching behind us.

"Oh great," Faith whines. "I knew it was too easy."

"Looks like we get to rumble after all," I proclaim. We rush the demon. It's a little winged thing. Pointy horns, sharp little teeth. The basics. Faith pulls the sword from her jacket and we begin to slice and dice.

Faith swings at the demon's head, but it ducks and lashes out with its fist. It catches Faith in her ribs. Not good. She goes down hard and I hear her curse.

"Oh shit, mother fu--"she starts and tries to push herself up, but she goes back down, clearly in a lot of pain.

Just me and winged boy are fighting now. We trade blows, neither of us able to get a good hit in. I lash out with our new weapon but he uses his wings to deflect the blow. After I go in for a punch, I left myself open and he swiped at me, grazing my shoulder with his claws. Three jagged lines are cut into my shoulder and I grit my teeth against burning in my shoulder. "You little bitch." I say to him through clamped teeth. First he hurt my Faith and now he makes me bleed—

Wait? My Faith? Where did that come from? Can't think about that now, I gotta kill this little demon. I strike out with my sword and next thing he knows his head is rolling around on the floor. He explodes in a burst of ash and smoke.

I run over to Faith who's lying on the ground holding her ribs. "Sorry B, I tried to get up but my body was just telling me no. I'm sorry. Are you ok? I'm so sorry." She looks up at me pleadingly, hoping I won't be mad at her.

"No worries Faith, you're hurt because you saved me in the first place. I'll be fine. It's just a scratch."

"Ya well you're scratch is bleeding quite a bit." She tears off a strip of her waterlogged shirt and ties it around my shoulder.

"Thanks Faith. Let's get outta here ok?"

"Yeah, I need to shower again." I help her to her feet and we walk side by side from the cave.

Now that the business is out of the way, it's party time.

**A/N: Reviews means a happy me. A happy me means a new chapter. Thanks.**


	14. Singalong With Slayers

The Missing Half

Chapter 14 – Sing-a-long With Slayers

**(Faith's POV)**

So now we're walking back up the steps to the Hyperion, still pretty wet. But we got what we went out for. B's holding our nifty new toy and we share a grin before pushing the door open.

Angel immediately shoots up from the couch he was lounging on and checks to see if we're ok.

He looks at Buffy's shoulder. "Buffy you're hurt."

"Nothing gets by you does it Angel." B replies. "It's not too bad, just a little scratch, it'll heal up soon."

"Yeah big guy, B here's a toughie. She kicked that winged brat's ass. Now if you don't mind, I'm gunna go freshen up and then it's party time. Wanna join?" Me and B talked about it on the way back from our adventure. We wanna go to that demon club tonight. Lorne's place. Caritas.

I feel so good right now. For once something is going right. We got something that'll one up us on the approaching hell thing and now I get to have a little fun. With B. Nothing can beat that.

"So B, whaddya suppose I wear tonight? Something sexy but simple. I'm not sure I want those demon boys to get pointy in their pants…assuming that they have the correct anatomy. I'm not sure how horny demons act…"

B got this amused look on her face before bursting into laughter. "Only you Faith, only you. Wear this." She pointed to a plaid ruffled midriff bearing tank top.

"Nice choice B. I'll just go change now." I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my dampened clothing. I put my new clothes on and admired myself in the mirror. Not bad Faith, looks like skintight jeans and this top will get the job done tonight. Perfect.

I walked out of the bathroom to see B standing there in fresh clothes as well. Damn that looks good. She's got a similar pair of tight jeans on and a swooped neck maroon silky shirt. We both put on our dancing boots and head downstairs.

When we get downstairs, we see that Lorne, Angel, and Dawn are dressed and ready to go as well.

Dawn runs up to us and squeals with excitement. "Yay! I'm so freaking hyped right now. I'm going to a demon club! With kareoke! It'll be my chance to shine! Ohhh Buffy, Faith, let's go! Hurry up!" The kid's practically bouncing off the walls.

"Jeez Munchkin chill! How much soda did Soulboy let you have? Cuz it's obviously been five thousand too many. Just wait a sec and me and big sis will be ready." Little D's bouncing in her seat now and the Buffmeister and I are grabbing our coats from the rack.

"Alright guys, let's motor." The five of us walk to B's car, and pile in. Angel at the wheel, Lorne next to him. Me and Buffy have the window seats and Dawn's in the middle. Gotta take the precautions so the kid doesn't jump outta the damn car in her excitement.

Angel and Lorne are deep in conversation in the front. Probably discussing the latest ugly in the demon world, so Buffy and I engage in our own talk.

"So B, how did college go? Did you do with the book-reading and stuff?"

"You know it's basically like high school, except the people there want to learn. They don't care so much about who's popular and who's not. As for the book-reading stuff, I might as well have been majoring in Absentee 101. I found it hard to make some of the classes, what with the never ending supply of Hellmouthy problems." B sighs and continues. "Not much I can do about it now. I'll tell you what though. I sure don't miss Kathy."

Buffy fails to elaborate so I'm sitting there trying to fill in the blanks…but to no avail. "Kathy? Expand."

"Oh, she was my roommate. I…took care of her." Her choice of words…did she kill her? Oh Hell! Did B kill somebody? If I was drinking something I woulda choked on it. And spit water all over D's face. Glad I'm not.

"Whoa hey there B you…took care of her? As in actually… ummm…uhhh…?" I'm at a loss for words.

"Oops…ya she was a demon. She tried to steal my soul, turn me into No-fun Buffy complete with kung-fu grip." Oooookkk.

"Shoulda mentioned that first B…gave me all sorts of wicked strokes there. So you went all no souly-ish… how was that?" This is should be interesting.

"Well, I drank all her milk. Made a mess too. Ummm…I stole her toenail clippings…I got my grumpy face on!" Haha. That has to be the most amusing arrangement of words I have ever heard come out of B's mouth.

"Oh oh now! That's real evil! Drinking all her milk? Trying to keep her from growing strong bones? Don't mess with No-soul Buffy, she'll leave an empty box of cereal in the cupboard or leave dirty dishes on the table." Buffy just laughs and changes the topic.

"So, before you came to Sunnydale, how long were you in high school?" Oh boy, personal question about my past. Gotta love those.

"Not long. Well it was high school. You know. Cliques, crappy teachers, even crappier food. Kids mostly left me alone, cos the one time someone tried to screw with me, he ended up tied to the flagpole naked."

Buffy, who actually was drinking water, snorted and sprayed water all over the seat in front of her. "Are you serious? Faith…you tied him to the flagpole! You didn't try to beat his brains in? That's freakin' crazy. I woulda thought school-girl-Faith was still make-with-the-fists-Faith."

"Nah, it wasn't worth it. It's weird; I actually didn't hate all the learning itself. Just the people. They just irked me…they had no idea that all this evil was in the world, and they got to live normal lives, bickering about whether it was Britney Spears or Christina Aguilara who was hotter. And I got to spend my nights deciding which vamp was uglier before I dusted their asses. I just got tired of it. So no more school for me."

Buffy looks like she can relate. I mean of course she can, she went through the same thing. "Ya it's a bummer." She simply stated. "So you liked to learn?"

"Well, I liked to read, and write and stuff. I could lose myself in world's that didn't contain demons with three heads and other hell things. I wasn't a nerd or nothin', I just liked a good read." Never told anyone that before. Luckily B's the only one listening, Angel and Lorne are still talking and Dawn's singing along to the radio, completely in her very own world. "But don't go spreadin' that stuff around. It'd ruin my rep."

B grins devilishly. "Of course not. We wouldn't want that." Luckily, before the conversation can continue, we pull into the parking lot of Caritas.

Oh sweet victory. A club. Time to party. Dawn hurtles herself out of the car and zooms off into the club. Never seen the kid run so fast.

Me and Buff take our time. We ease our selves out of the car slowly, still a little sore from our earlier battle. My ribs are still not completely healed, but they're wrapped tight enough right now that I couldn't feel them very well anyways. I'm just glad the wrapping doesn't pooch my shirt.

A few moments later, we've entered the club, followed closely by Lorne and Angel. Dawnie waited for us by the entrance. Must be a little nervous about those demons in there.

So we walk in there, and the place is incredible. So many demons in one place, but not harmful ones. It's pretty chill actually.

"Hey B now isn't this different? All these beasties in one place and we don't gotta kill any of them! I like this."

"Yeah Faith, it is nice…cuz there's a helluva lot of them…good thing they're not packing..." B realizes her slip and tries to play it off. "…down six-packs of beer. Cos it might get ugly then."

I'm not letting her go that easy though. "Packing? Really B? Now tell me, should we view these guys as our homies, just chillen in this crib forizzle?" My over exaggeration of Snoop Dogg talk seems to embarrass Buffy and amuse her at the same time.

She winks at me. "Sure playa. Now whaddya say we go get some seats, and sign up for a kareoke?"

"Sure I'm down…whoa now kareoke! Maybe not so down. All these guys…me singing…just one more thing that'll ruin my rep!" I complain.

"Ya didn't seem so shy when you were singing this morning." Ahhh shit B got me there.

"Me? Shy? Never. You just wait." I go up to the place to sign in and mark my name down. If we're gunna do this, might as well go all out. I sign myself up for a not so hardcore song. This will be good.

B goes to sign up after me. "Hey B, no peeking. The song will be a surprise." I say. She obeys and signs herself in. Then we both go to find a table.

So, we're sitting here. Momentarily just pleased with the silence. B's one of the only people that I feel I can share a quiet moment with, without bein' all restless and fidgety. But tonight's not for quiet…it's for fun.

So I'm just about to open my mouth and break the silence when Lorne's voice speaks over the microphone. "Alright, Faith? You're up. Come give us some of that sweet voice of yours." The room claps politely and I walk up on stage. Here goes nothing.

The chords come on for the song. I take a deep breath, clear the nervous thoughts away and sing.

"_I looked away/ Then__ I looked back at you__ /You try to say the things that you can't undo / __If I had my way I'd never get over you__ / T__oday is the day I pray that we make it through / __Make it through the fall / __Make it through it all" _

I'm swaying my hips along with the tune. Slowly losing myself in the music and sing the chorus.

"_And I don't want to fall to pieces / __I just want to sit and stare at you_ / _I don't want to talk about it / __And I don't want a conversation / __I just want to cry in front of you / __I don't want to talk about it / __'Cause I'm in love with you"_

It's like being in the shower just me and the music. No one else in the room.

"_You're the only one __I'd be with 'til the end / __When I come undone /__You bring me back again_ / _Back under the stars / __Back into your arms"_

I peer around the room as I enter the chorus again. People are looking at me. Not sure if they're enthralled or disgusted. Don't care. I sing the chorus, then continue with the bridge.

"_Wanna know who you are / __Wanna know where to start / __I wanna know what this means / __Wanna know how you feel / __Wanna know what is real / __I wanna know everything / __Everything"_

I sing chorus again. Almost done now. I'm completely into the song now, giving it everything I have.

"_And I don't want to fall to pieces / __I just want to sit and stare at you / __I don't want to talk about it / __And I don't want a conversation_ / _I just want to cry in front of you / __And I don't want to talk about it / '__Cause I'm in love with you"_

Last part now…I look directly at B, who's sitting down at the table, tears shining in her eyes.

"_I'm in love with you / '__Cause I'm in love with you /__I'm in love with you / __I'm in love with you"_

The song ends and I feel so drained. That song was like a full on confession. I just left myself vulnerable for all these people in here. All these demons. And B.

Can't take it back now.

**(Buffy's POV)**

That. Was. Amazing. End of story. Faith's voice is so beautiful. And this song was something different for her. Not her usual edgy stuff. And it felt so weird. Like she was singing for me. The way she looked at me at the end. It brought tears to my eyes. Faith is so…so…so amazing. Only word I can think of right now…was she singing to me? Was she?

The room's full of applause. Faith just stands here smiling, her gaze never leaving me. Next thing I know, she's walked off the stage and she's standing next to me.

"Faith…I---"

"Buffy Summers? Your turn babe!" Lorne calls from the stage. This will have to wait.

Now I'm on stage. More than a little nervous. I'm not much of a stage person. All the people out there. Kinda gives me the major wiggins. So I look at Faith who gives me the thumbs up. Confidence boost thank you.

The song starts right out and I'm singing, singing like I do when I'm in my room all alone.

"_Broken, this fragile thing now / __And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces / __And I've thrown my words all around_ / _But I can't, I can't give you a reason" _

It's easier if I just look at Faith. Concentrate on her only. So I sing to her. The rest of the song is a blur except for her deep eyes staring back at me.

_"I feel so broken up_ / _And I give up / __I just want to tell you, so you know / __Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you / __You are my only one I'd let go / __But there's just no one that gets me like you do / __You are my only, my only one / __Made my mistakes, let you down / __And I can't, I can't hold on for too long / __Ran my whole life in the ground / __And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone"_

Before I know it I am at the second chorus. Lost. So lost in those eyes.

_"Here I go, so dishonestly_ / _Leave a note, for you my only one / __And I know you can see right through me / __So let me go and you will find someone /__Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you / __You are my only one I'd let go / __But there's just no one, no one like you / __You are my only, my only one / __My only one / __My only one / __My only one / __You are my only, my only one_"

The song ends and more tears blur my vision. I close my eyes for a brief second, relieved that it's over. When I reopen my eyes, Faith's gone.

**(Angel's POV)**

Buffy's singing up there and the whole time her eyes are on Faith. She's giving her the look. The one I gave her so many times when we were together. I turn to Lorne who's finished doing his reading of them. It still amazes me that he can find out so much about a person through a song.

"So Lorne, what's the verdict?"

Lorne looks up at me and pats my shoulder. The he responds.

"They're in love"

I knew it.

**(Faith's POV)**

Why does Buffy keep looking at me? This whole time she's had her eyes on me. Is she messing with me? Cuz she's not singing to me…why would she be? She could never feel that way about me. I'm a murderer.

Buffy closes her eyes and I jump up from my seat. I gotta get some air. I'm so confused, everything in my head's so messed up right now.

I've wanted to be with her…all this time…she can't possibly want to be with me too. Maybe Angel was standing behind me. That must be it.

Guess the fresh air did some good…set things straight in my mind. B could never be singing for me. It makes no sense. I gotta take a few deep breaths…prepare myself to talk to---

Shit.

She's standing right there. Buffy. Musta seen me leave. Oh crap oh crap oh crap. What the hell am I supposed to say?

**(Buffy's POV)**

I saw her duck out the back entrance. I walk briskly off the stage and follow her. What's wrong? Is she ok? Why'd she leave?

Then I see long dark hair blowing in the wind a few yards out. She's standing there. Looking wigged out.

She turns around and gets a super-surprised look on her face when she sees me.

She looks so desperate…so scared.

Then she grabs my hands.

**(Faith's POV)**

Oh god. We stand there. Looking at each other. And before I know what I'm doing, I've taken B's hands in mine. I look her straight in the eyes.

"Buffy. I think, I think that I'm in love with you."

Now I've really done it.

**A/N: Look at what we've got here…a confession. More importantly though…how will Buffy react? ;)**


	15. What's Your Childhood Trauma?

The Missing Half

Chapter 15 – What's Your Childhood Trauma?

**(Buffy's POV)**

Did I hear that right? She's…she's in love with me? How? What? When?

My heart lurches in my chest. She loves me. She. Loves. Me.

I look deeply into Faith's huge brown orbs…I squeeze her hands briefly and say as sincerely as I can.

"I don't think. I know. I know that I'm in love with you Faith."

Did I really just say that? I did. And I mean it. Faith's looking so far into my eyes now. And I can't seem to tear mine away from hers either.

**(Faith's POV)**

Laksovlgolgw. Klovseksjka. Blurghes. Right now. That's about the only thoughts my mind can process. B loves me? No way. She's gotta be playin' me. B's s'posed to hate me. She's supposed to try and kill me. Not love me.

I'm searching her eyes for any hint that she's fooling me. But I can't find it. Her pure green eyes tell me that she's not lying.

This is gunna take a while. B loves me. THE Buffy Summers. Loves. ME.

B musta noticed my wide-eye terror…my fear that she's insincere. She pulls me in close and we're hugging. But the hug is charged with so much more than just a simple understanding. The hug represents passion. A hug that in a few seconds turns into much more. B grabs my chin gently and turns her face to mine. And we lean in. We lean in for mine and B's first kiss.

**(Buffy's POV) **

Faith's giving me a disbelieving look. I can't take it. I want her to know I mean it. I pull her into a deep hug. And before I know it, I've turned her face to mine and our lips brush against each other. And we're kissing. A kiss that opens a whole new world for me.

But as quickly as it began, it ended. Something's obviously troubling Faith. We pull apart and meet each other's eyes again. Her eyes are full of despair. And all I want to do is make her better.

**(Faith's POV)**

Oh. My. God. I can't take it. I have never been this much in love with a single person. And that scares me. The last person that I thought I loved, of course not in the same way, cause, ummm eew, was my watcher. And she's dead. B can't die on me too.

Tears are threatening to spill from my eyes. This is too good to be true. The one person I figured I could never have just finished kissing me.

Her concern-filled eyes are trying to figure out what went wrong. I don't even know where to begin.

"Faith, are you ok? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…with the lips, and the kissing…and oh crap, my breath! Probably a world of gross…" Oh mercy me…she's babbling now, she thinks it's her fault.

"B…uffy. Your breath doesn't smell, and the lips were fine! That was probably one of the happiest moments of my life. And I'm ruining it. I just…it's just…I mean…" I can't continue. If I tell B anything now I would have to tell her about my childhood. And I don't know that I can. I'm sobbing now. I can't figure out how to put into words what I am feeling.

And B just…she holds me. And in this moment, that's all I need.

**(Buffy's POV)**

She just broke down. I don't know what to do! She's sobbing into my shoulder. Are my lips cursed? Did one of those gypsies put a curse on them too? Bad lips! You're grounded! No chapstick for a week!

Anyways, it's like she's got something to tell me. I know she does. And I have a feeling it has to with her deep dark past. I don't wanna push her. She'll talk when the time is right.

**(Faith's POV)**

I gotta tell her. About me. It's part of this relationship thing ain't it? I pull myself from B's embrace.

"Can we go for a walk?" I ask.

"Of course. Whatever you want Faith. I'll go grab our jackets, a hypothermic slayer is not a happy slayer." I nod my head and she goes back into the club. It is pretty cold out here. I stand there waiting for a few minutes, wondering how I was gunna start the not-so-fairy tale of my life.

B comes back, our jackets in her hands. She hands me mine and we start walking. "I told Angel we were gunna go for a walk. He said he would get Dawn home. Feel sorry for him. That girl has had one too many caffeine filled drinks. I walked in there during her performance of Spice Girls' "Wannabe". Guess you were right about her still being into them. But she was all over the stage. I actually think she created a new work out routine called The Spaz. The crowd was lovin' it though. Jumpin' hootin' hollerin'. It was like American Idol meets Richard Simmons. Ooh and there was this one demon that said Buffy shut up you are talking enough to make your tongue fall out of your mouth."

B blushes and I laugh. "Hey B, it's ok, keep talking like that and I'll never have to talk about what I need to. Babble on please."

We walk for a few moments in silence. She knows I need to talk. So do I. Might as well.

"Alright B. So I know you're probably wondering why I went all blubbery on you back there. And let me tell you. You did nothing wrong. Everything about you is so right. What this all has to do with is my past. My past relationships with guys, my family, more importantly my mom. Oh god how do I start?"

B squeezes my hand. That's enough to keep me going. "So my life was never a happy story. My mom was a heavy alcoholic, but she was all I ever had. My dad, he and his buddies used to drink, shoot up, and play hide and seek with me. As in I go hide, they look for me and when they would find me, they'd kick me around a little bit. So daddy never gave me much love, and mom wanted to help me but was always passed out or drinking…"

I take a deep breath and continue. "So one day, my dad and his clown friends got me good. I passed out on my mom's bed. The strangest thing though, I woke up and my mom was holding me. Stroking my hair. When I opened my eyes, I saw her and she looked so…different. It was like her opposite was looking at me. She didn't smell like alcohol, and she was talking to me. Silently crying and telling me that she would make things right and that she was sorry."

I pause for a moment and think back on that change my mom went through " I guess that last beating I got from my supposed father pushed her over the edge and she tried to change. After that, we started talking a lot more. About how school was for me and how the other things were going on in my life. Things were starting to look up. Dad was out a lot more, spending the night at his friend's cos he was too screwed up to make it home. Me and mom got pretty close, she stated to save the money she used to spend on her liquor, and got me a real birthday present."

I smile at the memory. B catches my grin and gently prods. "What was it?"

"A lite-brite. A few of the kids at school had them, and I thought they were so cool. All that color, and pictures. You know, a typical kid's toy. So she brought it home one day, and we sat there. Making pictures, writing little messages to each other. I would come home from school each day and see the little lite-brite…I know it's kinda dumb, but for me, back then, it gave me something."

I stopped talking and looked around. In all that talking, I hadn't realized where we were headed to. The beach. B and I walked through the sand. We stopped walking and sat down in the soft grains and watched the water.

After a few minutes, I continued my story again. "So for a while, things were great. My mom was sober for eight months, we had never been closer, I was doing good in school, and dad was almost never home. Then it happened. That night. The one that changed my life. Hardened me for the world."

B put her arm around my waist reassuringly. "I came home one night, after going to the grocery store to pick up a few items. Me and mom were going to make tortillas that night. I walked in the house and set the food on the counter. Then I went to check our little lite-brite message board. I swear B, nothing coulda prepared me for what was written. I re-read the message over and over, trying to comprehend what it said; hoping the words would disappear from in front of me. But it said the same thing each time. _Mommy doesn't live here anymore._ Dad musta been there. I raced to her room and my heart stopped when I saw her."

B's arm tightened around me. The tears started to spill from my eyes. "She was lying on the bed, a gunshot wound in her chest. It was fresh, didn't happen too long ago. So fresh that she was still alive. I ran to her, crying. And she looked at me, blood dribbling from her lips. I held her hand and reached for the phone, I picked it up and dialed 911. Nothing. The line was dead. My dad had cut the wires."

" I remember screaming and just holding my mom. She was slipping away from me, and she knew it. We both knew that nothing could be done. So I sat there with her, in each other's arms as her life poured out of her. Then she spoke to me. _'My beautiful little Faith. My everything. I'm so sorry that we couldn't have always been happy together. I'm so sorry it took me so long.'_ I quickly tell her that it was ok, that I loved her. But she needed to keep talking to me. _'Faith, you need to get out of here. Away from your father, get out of here, and make something of yourself. I know you can. I'll always be with you honey, always.'_ Her eyes started to flutter and I knew it was almost time. _'Faith, I love you. So very much. I always have and always will. I love…'_ and she died. In my arms. That night turned my life around."

B's wrapping me in a complete hug now. She's crying softly and I'm sobbing into her shoulder. I had never told anybody this. Except my watcher. I suppose I should get this all out. B pulls away from me and asks me if I am able to continue. I nod my head and go on.

"After that night, I left my house. I wandered the streets of Boston for a month or two. Never really knowing where to go. One night, I was walking downtown, and a car pulled up behind me. A woman walked out and called my name. She was my watcher. Gabrielle. She told me to get in the car, and having no where else to go, I did. She drove me to her apartment where she told me. She told me that I was a slayer. What it was. And what I had to do to protect the world. I embraced it, and let my powers help me make things right. Making something of myself like my mom wanted me to do."

"Gabrielle was kind, intelligent, and a surrogate mother to me. I guess she was like my Giles. We grew close and were around each other 24/7. When I wasn't slaying, we hung out, going on drives, the movies…you know fun stuff. And I felt like a normal girl. Ya, a normal girl with slayer powers…but still. I belonged somewhere. Then Kakistos came. Tore her throat out in front of me. Second person I loved, second person to be killed. Then I went to Sunnydale, you know the story after that."

I sighed softly in relief that I had told B the story of my life. B just held me tighter and hugged me. Her lips hovered by my ear.

"Faith, I love you. And nothing is going to keep us apart. I want you to know that Faith." I rest my forehead on hers

"I love you too B. Thanks for listening." I murmur softly.

"It's part of being yours. Your girlfriend. What I'm here for."

"So we are then? A umm… couple?" I wasn't sure if B thought we were. I don't know why it means so much to me to here her say she's my girlfriend, but it does.

"Of course. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a question for you."

"Ok…ask away." She reaches down her shirt and pulls the necklace from it.

"This necklace. By the way, is beautiful. Thank you for it. But why does it say 'Chosen'? I mean ya, we are the slayers, but I can't help but to think it's something more."

"You're right B, it's what I have always thought of you. You were chosen for me. Chosen to be the one person I could love with my entire heart. You were the one chosen to get me through the hard times in life. My companion, even if at the time, I was positive you didn't want to be mine. I still loved you."

"I do. Want to be yours. With you. Don't ever doubt it."

We wrap our arms on one another and watch the waves roll in. It's so beautiful. This whole night.

"So how do you think Xander and Red are gunna take this?" I ask.

"I'm hoping that they might loosen up a bit. I'm happy. They better not give me or you crap about this, I might have to go evil Buffy on them. With words of course."

"Alright. That's my girl. All cower in fear at the Buffinator! She will defeat you with her cunning words! Try that one on the vamps…they'll probably stake themselves, anything so they don't have to listen to you." I tease.

"Oooh Faith. You've done it now. I'm gunna have to---"

I cut her off with a kiss. Passion rolls off us like the waves around us.

**(Buffy's POV)**

I'm just about to threaten her when she covers her mouth with mine. What a feeling that is.

After a few minutes, the kiss ends and we're catching our breath. I lie down on my back and stare up at the sky, thinking about he whole night. It couldn't have been any better.

I hear a soft thump and turn my head to see Faith lying on the sand next to me, her thick brown hair fanning around her head. I scoot over closer to her and rest my head on her chest, listening to her steady breathing. She's softly stroking my hair.

Soon, the stroking stops and Faith's breathing becomes deeper. She's sleeping now, the day's events musta worn her out.

Come to think of it, I'm pretty wiped myself. I curl my body around Faith's and soon doze off.

**A/N: Thanks to all that have been reviewing! I like it when that happens. So may I suggest that it keeps happening? Please?**


	16. Down Time, Cordy Style

The Missing Half

Chapter 16 – Down Time, Cordy Style

**(Faith's POV)**

I woke up the next morning and couldn't find B. I was fully awake when I realized she was gone. I jumped up and ran down the beach as fast as I could. Off in the distance, I spotted two figures. One was unmistakingly my Buffy. She was being held by a huge figure.

As I neared I saw that the figure was my worst nightmare, my heart stopped completely.

Kakistos…but strangely not. It wasn't just Kakistos; it was like he was fused with a human. Half of his body was his vampiric self, and the other half of him was…

My dad.

No. It couldn't be. The two people that took away everything I had loved was standing there holding my girlfriend. No. No. NO! I sprint as fast as I could, it feels like I'm breaking the sound barrier. Faith the sonic boom. My lungs are about to burst, but I don't care. I gotta get to her. Get to B. Get to Buffy. I gotta.

I'm ten yards away when it happens. The deformed monster that is Kakistos and my dad simultaneously slits her throat and rips a gun out and shoots her. NO!

"BUFFY! NO BUFFY!" I'm screaming her name. Over and over. I get there and the monster lets her fall to the floor. The evil thing leers down at me and laughs before saying "More blood on your hands eh, Faith? How does it feel to know that YOU killed your girlfriend?" Then he just disappears.

I'm cradling my lover's form. Sobbing. Telling her I'm sorry.

"Buffy I love you, come back to me please." I'm crying hysterically and shaking her dead form. "COME BACK TO ME BUFFY! I promised you I would never leave you! You can't leave me either! NO! You are not allowed to be gone! I need you!"

I'm shouting at her between huge sobs. "You are my strength! You don't understand how lost I am without you! BUFFY! COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK!"

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Just yelling at her as the tears roll down my face in a steady stream.

Then she speaks. Her dead eyes bore into mine and the blood in the back of her throat gurgles as she talks.

"It's your fault Faith. YOURS! You killed me. I'm dead because of you. You're nothing. Disgusting. Murderous bitch. You're nothing! You're disgusting!" She's repeating the words I said to myself in her body.

"NO! Buffy I didn't…I'm not, I've changed. I…I…" I'm at a loss for words. Going into shock. The person I loved was dead and accusing me for her murder. I'm lost in my thoughts.

But I don't get too lost in them because the next thing I know I feel a sharp bruising pain in my stomach. I look down in disbelief. Knowing what was there. My knife. And B's hand holding it into my abdomen. Blood begins to drip out of my wound and B looks into my eyes as she pulls the knife from me.

Through an evil sneer she says, "You did it F, you killed me. And now you're dead." The pain is incredible…my body falls on top of B's and our blood mixes together. And then, like that night on the rooftop years ago, I'm falling.

…………………..

"Faith! Faith! Get up!" Someone's yelling my name and I jerk up from my spot. I jerk my head around to see who was shaking me and see her.

"Buffy…" I reach out to touch her, to make sure it's really her.

"Faith, babe, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Oh god it's really her. She's ok. She's alive.

"Uggh B I just had a wicked bad dream. You…" I can't go on, it was so real. Everything about the dream. "I'm just glad you're ok," I say quietly.

"Faith, I'm not going to leave you. You know that right? I love you." I'm calmed down now. My Buffy is ok; she hasn't died on me. She's right here.

I stand up on shaky legs and stretch. I extend my arm and help Buffy rise from her spot on the beach.

"So did you sleep well?" I ask her.

"For the most part I did. Pretty comfortable. I had a good pillow." B winks at me and we begin our walk back to the Hyperion.

…………………..

We walk into the Hyperion half an hour later and we are immediately surrounded by chaos.

"Buffy, Faith where have you guys been!" Dawn squeals.

"What happened are you guys ok?" Angel asks concerned.

"What could you two have possibly been doing that took all night?" Cordelia put in.

"Was it a demon? Can I kick its ass?" Gunn questions.

My god they're like a babbling Willow on steroids!

"HEY! Do you actually want us to answer the questions, or are you going to wait to get to twenty before you take a breath?" I butt in. "Christ that was annoying! I mean…yay you guys for being all concerned-like and such, but chill. Take a breath. Let us talk." There's a silence that follows that, the gang obviously embarrassed for causing such a ruckus when we were standing right there fine. I stand back and let B take the floor.

She walks forward and takes a breath before answering. "One. We were at the beach all night; we went there on a walk and ended up falling asleep. We are fine, a little sandy in those uncomfortable places, but fine. What did we do all last night? Talked. And umm...talked. No demons, sorry Gunn, save the ass kicking for some vamp later."

Angel looks into B's eyes with his big brown puppies. "As long as you're ok. You should of called…had us all worried, running around like a vamp with its head cut off minus, you know, the dust. Anything else you wanna tell us?"

Oh great, he knows. Don't know how but he does. It's in those soulful eyes of his. Might as well tell them sooner or later. I turn to B who moves closer to me and takes my hand in hers. "Faith, you wanna do the honors? It's kinda a long story…"

"Sure, B." So how do I say this? My mind's searching for a way to put our situation into words. I take the Faith way out. Simplest answer. "Me and B are together now." I simply state.

B looks at me, guess the story's not as long as she thinks. She turns to the group and adds. "So that was the abridged version."

I look around at the faces of the LA crew. Angel obviously already knew. Gunn just looks normal, must not know his Faith Buffy history very much, as in how we tried to make with the killing a couple of times. Cordy's the first to speak.

"Typical of you slayers. Of course. Send this entire hotel into a panic trying to figure out where our two precious fighters are and naturally they're being all together on the beach. Do you mind if I puke now?" Didn't expect anything less of Cordy. But no time to think about that cos Little D's runnin' up to me and B and wrapping her arms around us.

"Awww you guys I'm so happy for you! This is so so so cool! Not only is my big sister a slayer, but her girlfriend is one too! So is Faith going to move in with us yet? Is she gunna live in our house? Can she stay with us Buffy?"

"Again with the questions Pint Size! It's all up to Big Sis. I don't wanna be a burden to you guys, so whatever, I'm cool with it." I respond.

Buffy has already made up her mind though. "Yeah Dawn, she can stay in mom's room, no sense in making her go to some cheesy motel. I wouldn't like that when I go to visit with her." B winks at me.

Cool so I get to bunk with the Summer's sisters, I could deal with that.

Dawn's moved on to the next subject though, she's obviously got one thing on her mind. Something that all those little teens love. Shopping.

"So Buffy can we hit the stores here in LA? Please? I was looking for this really cute purse I saw on the Internet…" Dawn pleads with Buffy. B looks over at me.

"Do you mind if I take Dawn shopping? If we go back to Sunnydale empty handed the kid will bug me to no end."

"Go ahead B, have fun. I'll just chill here." I respond then look over at Angel and Cordy. "If that's ok with you guys of course."

"Yeah sure. You're welcome to do whatever you want here." Angel answers.

I give B a quick kiss on the cheek and squeeze her hand. "Have fun."

"You too, Faith. Take care!" And with that Dawn and Buffy are out the door and off on their shopping adventures.

"Oh dear God," Cordy says. "I'm more than happy to separate you two, I don't know how much lovey stuff I can take."

I start to walk up the stairs when Cordy calls to me. "Faith, can you meet me in my room? I wanna talk to you."

Oh great, what did I do now? "Sure Cordy. Umm, ok ya sure." I'm kinda scared. Demons and stuff I can handle, but if I've pissed the Queen C off…

I climb up the remainder stairs and then down the hall to her room. I walk in and sit on her big bed and wait for her to come up. A few moments later, Cordelia appears in the doorway. She doesn't look pissed, so that's a start.

"So C, what's the what?" I ask, not wanting to make this worse than it probably is.

"I uhh, I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you guys." Ok so that's a shocker. As in, what?

"Rewind?" I ask her.

"Well, it's just, look I know you probably didn't have the best life, considering that you went extremely psycho on us." Figures Cordy would bring up the past so bluntly. "But I think, that, you really deserve this. Life's a bitch sometimes, you don't ask for what you get, and the cards dealt aren't always a royal flush."

My confused face surfaces. C continues. "What I mean is, yay for you guys. Finally you two get something out of this crappy deal the Powers that Be Cruel give us. So, what I'm really trying to say is that, although I may seem to be all like, you know, against this relationship, I'm not. It's just my mouth speaking words that never really reach my brain for processing. I'm happy for you guys I really am."

I'm honestly stunned. This was the last ting I expected from Cordy when she called me up here. "I gotta say Queenie, when you wanted me to go to your room, this was not what I expected. But thanks. It means a lot to me that you're ok with it. It helps to know that at least a handful of people won't be completely freaked by this."

"No problem Faith, I guess that I just want to start over with you, and your reformed self. We both have a lot of things in the past to regret." I snort at that one. "Alright, so I didn't kill anybody or try to hurt my future girlfriend, but I wasn't exactly the angel of peace back then either. I was not nice."

I laugh at that thought. Yeah, Cordy used to be the Wicked Bitch of the West Coast. "Things change C. I'm glad we talked."

I get up from her bed and start to walk out. I have a lot of pent up energy I wanna work off. Surprisingly enough Cordy's arm shoots out and grabs mine. "Actually Faith, if you don't mind, we could, we could hang. I mean, don't feel like you have to, but I'm bored and there's never an abundance of females round here to do girly things, and Fred is kinda a booky girl…so…"

"Sure C," I say, "Got nothin' better to do. Whaddya got in mind?" Cordy looks at the ground sheepishly.

"Well, we could, we could go tan in the back! Soak up some of that LA sun and get back to Sunny D with a natural glow!"

"Alright Queenie, sounds good to me…I'll umm I'll go change." Cordy's face lights up.

"Cool! I'm gunna change too…meet ya out back in a few, 'kay?"

"You bet." I walk outta Cordy's room and carefully comprehend what the hell just happened. Cordy is happy for us. Cordy sees my change. Cordy wants to start over. Cordy wants to go tanning. Well I'll be damned; the world really is ending.

I change into a pair of short shorts and a sports bra. I haven't bought a bathing suit yet, so this will have to do for now. Besides, I'm gunna get a funky tan line from the bandage around my ribs anyway.

I put on a pair of sandals, grab a towel, and walk out to the small space that we consider the "yard" of the hotel. I spread out the towel and lay belly down on it. A few minutes later, I hear the back door open and close and Cordy walks into my view. She's wearing a barely there bikini. Shouldn't have expected anything less from C.

She spreads her towel out beside mine and lies down next to me.

"Oohh," she says pointing to my healing ribs. Around the edges of the bandages, you can see the purple bruising. "Looks somewhere along the lines of ouchies. So how'd you get it?"

"The earth decided to have an appetizer of Faith and swallowed me up."

Cordy seemed to be able to tell that wasn't the whole story. "What really happened?"

How do I put this? "The earth started shaking while me and B were talking. I noticed the ground was about to open up, couldn't let B get hurt. I got her outta the way, just wasn't so lucky myself." No sense in talking myself up more than I have to.

"So you saved her then? If it weren't for you, Buffy could be dead right now?"

"Ya I guess…its no biggie though. Did what I had to, it's what I do." I try to shake it off and C notices and changes the subject.

"So what are you gong to do now? Now that you got that weapon of mass beast destruction…you guys heading back to Sunnyhell?"

"Probably. We should get back, get the G-man to research this little tool and just wait and see what happens with our beastie boy."

"How do you think Willow and Xander and them are gunna react to your and Buffy's ummm…recent developments?" Tough question.

"Not too sure yet on that one. I really hope I don't end up dead."

"I like you alive," Cordy nods in agreement.

We quiet down and relax in the sun, soaking up the warm rays and let my body rest. After fifteen minutes though, I'm getting restless. And hot. I walk over to the hose and start to spray myself down.

"You now, Buffy's not here, don't need to get yourself all wet and moisturized for little ol' me." Cordy jokes.

"But I'm so…damn…hot!" I yell and run towards C, spraying her with the hose.

Cordy screams and runs from my line of fire and grabs a cup of ice water she brought from the house. She throws it at me and the cold water freezes my skin. I squeal and go back to squirting the Queen.

It's a full on water war now. We're giggling…me…giggling! Cordy's laughing like she hasn't in a few years. We play around for a few minutes, spraying each other, screaming and laughing.

"TRUCE!" Cordy screams.

"Too much water pressure C? Can't handle gettin' a little wet?"

"Nope, I just have a better idea." Cordy grins devilishly and beckons me over. "I have some old balloons from a party I threw a while ago, what do you say we fill 'em up with water and give Angel a little surprise?"

"You speak my language C. You really do." We dart, dripping water, into the hotel. Cordy makes a mad dash for the balloons while I grab a container to put the balloons in. Less than two minutes later, we've met in the backyard and begun to fill up balloons.

"Won't know what hit him." I say.

"He'll be so far into a deep brood I doubt he'll even realize we hit him with a balloon in the first place." Cordy adds.

We finish filling the balloons and creep back into the house. I scoped the place out when I was in there and deduced that Angel was looking at his weapons. We tiptoe down the hall and when Angel comes into view, Cordy launches her balloon at him.

Angel, with his incredible reflexes, tries to knock the balloon out of the air with his sword.

Bad idea buddy.

The balloon breaks when it touches the sharp sword and explodes all over his face and he throws his arms up in surprise. I take this chance to toss my balloon at him and I knock him one straight in the chest. The water bomb explodes and Angel is left standing there, soaking, while we scream and make a mad dash for the backyard.

Once we are in the sunlight, we turn around and face a dripping wet Angel standing in the doorway.

"Heh heh Soulboy, looks like we got you. Two girls got the Scourge of Europe," I joke. Cordy laughs and raises her arms in victory.

"Oh hell to the yes! Take that tall, dark, and broody!" I look at Cordy in awe. Did she just say that? Oh yes she did.

But before I can tease her, Angel beats me to the chase. "Cordy now not only dresses like a rap video, but talks like one too!" Gotta hand it to him, he can dole out lashings of the tongue like ATM machines give out cash.

Angel smiles, starts to laugh, and walks upstairs to change. I turn to C and give her a high-five.

"Damn girl, that was some good entertainment!" She cheers.

"Too bad we didn't have a video camera of that one." A voice says from the doorway Angel just vacated. Buffy.

"Hey B, back so soon?"

"Ya, Dawn found the purse she wanted, spent her life savings on it, and went upstairs to fill it with her makeup. I take it you guys had fun?"

"Ya just coolin' off. Missed ya B."

"Me too." She replies. We start to walk up to each other to properly say hello when I hear a loud BANG. Buffy screams in shock.

She's been shot.

**A/N: Uh oh…Buffy! What's in store for our two chosen? Reviews equals an answer ;)**


	17. Make My Heart Attack

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They are so helpful to the story! **

The Missing Half

Chapter 17 – Make My Heart Attack

**(Faith's POV)**

Buffy shrieks in surprise as Cordy shot her with an icy blast from the hose. A loud BANG comes from the second floor of the Hyperion followed by an "Oh shit!" said in Dawn's voice.

Water drips from Buffy's clothes and the three of us: B, Cordy, and me run inside and see what all the commotion is about. We sprint up the stairs to Dawn's room and throw her door open.

She's not in there. Me and B share a worried glance and go to search our rooms for signs of the Pipsqueak. Buffy flings her door open and looks around her room while I open the door to mine.

I brace myself as a dozen of bad scenarios race through my mind. Little D lying in a pool of blood, dead for various reasons. She could be kidnapped, hurt. She could be in the hands of some evil thing that wants to get to the slayers. She could be...she could be…right in front of me, apparently unharmed.

You have got to be kidding me. The little twit is picking herself off the floor in the middle of the room, our new weapon in her hands, the wardrobe on its side next to her.

"Ok Bitesize, would you like to explain exactly why a freaking LOUD ass noise just came from this room?"

Dawn glances at our weapon, then around the room guilty. "Well, umm…it's funny actually--"

"No it's not." Buffy says appearing in the doorway. She folds her arms across her chest and shoots Dawn the ultimate death glare. "Explain. Now." And she did, thus begins a babble fest.

"I walked into Faith's room so I could see if she had a top that fit match my new purse but I walked in here unknowing that she keeps the place a complete pigsty--"

"Hey now! This place is so not a pigsty. Hello! Only been here a day or so…I am not the Queen of Disarray!"

"Ya whatever…so I walk in here and see that cool weapon thingy sitting on her nightstand. I started to umm...play with it? Ya, swinging it around and such…stop laughing Faith!"

"I'm sorry kiddo but you just inserted an assortment of hilarious images in my head. Please don't let the sounds of my cracking up stop you. Go on."

"Ok! So I was playing with the sword weapon, whatever the heck you guys are calling it and I turned around tripped on Faith's stupid jeans. They were caught on the wardrobe and I kinda ended up bringing the cheap hunk of wood down with me."

Cordy hears this and argues, "Cheap? These things are not cheap…not the best but urggh!" She's agitated now. "Idiot child," she mumbles.

B and I share a look and immediately start to chuckle. A chuckle that soon turns into roaring laughter. Dawn and Cordy join in. This is really too much to handle. Dawn's tangled up in my clothes, the furniture is not where it should be, I'm standing there in a wet sports bra and Daisy Duke shorts. B's soaking in her clothes, and Cordy's not wearing much of anything.

Angel and Gunn are behind us, probably wondering what the Hell is going on. We all stand there, still laughing.

Angel and Gunn just shake their heads and walk off. I hear Gunn say, "Different species those women," as he struts down the hall. A few minutes later, our laughter turns into soft giggles and finally dissipates into nothing. We just stand there with smiling at each other.

I look at B and she locks her eyes with mine. I get the sudden urge to hold her right then, so I wrap my arms around her and squeeze tightly. Cordy turns to Little D and motions for her to exit my room. "Show me your purse," I hear C say as the two walk to Dawn's room.

I'm alone with B now and we walk over to my bed and sit. B's got the biggest shit-eating grin on her face right now. Like she's thinking about something devilish. She leans in and kisses me deeply.

**(Buffy's POV)**

So this is my second heart attack today. The first one came when I heard the BANG and then Dawn cursing. If something had happened to her…

The one I'm having now is for an entirely different reason. My lips are locked with Faith's and it is making my heart go completely crazy. She makes me feel so…incredible. Like a super woman who doesn't just have slayer powers, but someone who makes a difference in the world to someone special. My Faith.

We break apart and Faith strokes the side of my face, huskily whispering, "Hello."

"Hey to you too," I say back.

Faith clears her throat. "So B, did ya have fun shopping with Dawn?"

"Yeah it wasn't too bad. You'd think after the show that she just put on, the stores we went to would have been in complete disorder when she was done in them, but her klutzoid feet didn't attack her until now. I had fun, seeing the city and shopping around."

"Cool. Did you find anything that you liked?"

"Uh-huh! A cute little tank top and new jeans, a few work out T's and stuff…" I trail off. I just remembered one of my other purchases. For Faith. "Hey Faith? I'm gunna go sort out my purchases, I'll be back in little while."

"Alright B. I need to shower and change anyways. See ya in a bit." I walk out of her room and close her door behind me. I walk briskly to my room and shut the door. I go to my bags of purchases and grab my object of desire.

A brand new Lite-Brite for Faith.

I open the package up and sort out the colors. Then, I begin my project.

**(Faith's POV)**

I peel of my makeshift bathing suit and run the water for the shower. When it gets to a tolerable temperature. I climb in and let the water run over me, savoring the massage of the droplets.

Today has been a weird day. The nightmare. Walking home from the beach where I spent the night with my new girlfriend. Actually having fun with Queen C. The mysterious BANG and the laughter that followed the story behind it.

Days like this, it's definitely the life. No major slaying, just being with the people I love.

God bless these second chances.

**(Buffy's POV)**

I finished making my "art" and exited my room. I walked down the hall and heard the shower still running in Faith's room. I silently pushed open the door and snuck into her room. I set the Lite-Brite and a small red rose on her bed, and leave.

**(Faith's POV)**

Ahh that felt good. I feel all clean now. I step out of the shower and put on some clean clothes. I wrap my hair up with a towel and walk out of the bathroom.

I start to pick up the various clothes tossed around my room and bed when something catches my eye.

Oh my God.

On my bed, it's sitting there. A Lite-Brite. All made up to spell those words out. In careful block letters, Buffy has arranged the colored pegs to spell four special words out.

_I love you Faith._

Sitting next to the message is a small red rose, tiny but beautiful. I scoop the rose up and breathe its scent in deeply. Buffy. Is. Perfect.

This small action makes me want to cry. I get up from my seat and walk quickly to her room. When I get there I knock softly on the door then push it open. Buffy's standing at the window, looking out at the view. She turns around when she hears me come in and I immediately run up and kiss her. Long and deep. I scoop her up in my arms and move our bodies to the bed. There we lay, kissing passionately.

I breathe into her ear. "I got your message B, I love you."

I'm whispering in he ear, telling her how much she means to me, and then we're holding each other again. Together, we lay on her bed, content in each other's arms.

I don't know how life got so good for me. How this all happened. I'm just glad it did.

…………………

A few hors later, B and I walk downstairs and announce that we are going home. We already packed our stuff and Dawn's.

Cordy looks up at us, sadness creeping into the corners of her eyes. "So soon? Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Sorry C, we're needed back home, we still got us a baddy to beat. But it was good. Fun. Thanks." Cordy comes up and gives each of us a hug. Then Angel does the same.

He nods at me and B, "Take care you guys. If you need anything, just call."

"Sure thing big guy. Thanks for giving us a place to stay and helping us get our weapon." I say gratefully.

We finish our good-byes and then we're off. I'm driving again, Dawn's in the back, already zoned out. I look to my right and see that B is also sleeping. Her breath is fogging the window up in short bursts and her eyebrows are creased, like she's deep in dreamland.

Sure wish I could follow her there, but I gotta get us home, and normally falling asleep at the wheel is not the best way to get there.

…………………..

A couple hours later and we pass the Sunnydale welcoming sign. It feels good to be home, even if home happens to be above the mouth of hell.

We pull into B's driveway and I slowly nudge her awake. She blinks slowly, stretches and sighs. She catches my weary eyes and squeezes my hand. "Thanks for driving Faith. If that were me behind the wheel, its safe to say that we'd be very pretty roadkill."

"No problem-o B, anytime you need me, I'm your wheels."

We unpack the car and drag our bodies into her house. Aaah it feels so good. Cozy and warm. I walk into Buffy's room to drop off a few of her bags. I'm so tired, after the last few days and then that long drive. I climb into her bed and snuggle under her covers. As soon as I get comfortable, I'm fast asleep.

**(Buffy's POV)**

Dawn and I are grabbing a snack in the kitchen. It feels great to be home. I know where everything is, no more opening the refrigerator in the kitchen and finding packets of blood.

I turn to Dawn who's chewing on an apple. "So, are you positive you're ok with me and Faith?" I'm really nervous about what everyone is going to think when they find out.

"Yeah Buffy of course! It's great knowing there's some extra muscle under this roof, and Faith's amazing. I really don't mind at all."

"Good, cuz I have a feeling some of our fellow Scoobies are going to be doing some minding. A lot of it in fact. So much minding that their brains might explode."

"Buffy? Eew." Dawn says. Ok so that was a little gross.

"Thanks Dawn, for being so cool about this, you're not always the little twerp you're made out to be," I tease.

"Grrr Buffy, you better go upstairs now or I'm gunna do something rash."

"Goodnight Dawn, don't stay up too late." I say as I walk up the stairs to my room. I walk in and the image that greets me makes my heart puddle. My Faith is all curled into a ball under my covers. I change into my PJ's and climb in next to her, savoring the warmth of her body.

This is so peaceful, just watching her sleep. I'm not that tired, so sleeping isn't going to come soon anyway.

………………

**(Faith's POV)**

I'm running down an alleyway, chasing after a couple of vampires. I turn the corner and stake the first thing that moves.

No. Not again. Alan Finch's face stares up at me, confusion spreading across his features.

NO. I killed him. Again.

I blink and his face is replaced by Buffy's. My hand is still holding the stake deep in her heart. Her beautiful eyes look into mine and she hoarsely whispers, "Look at you, all dressed up in big sisters clothes." NO I can't believe what is happening. I try to tell myself that I never did this. This is just a bad dream. But it feels so weird. So real.

She continues to speak. "Won't help you're boy though, or you for that matter."

What? What the Hell does that mean? What –

OUCH! Big freaking ouch! I look at my chest where the pain is blooming from and see an arrow sticking out of my chest. I recognize that arrow. The one I shot Angel with. Shit. The poison. Oh god the pain is incredible.

Not just from my chest but from watching my girlfriend bleed in front of me. What a goddamn nightmare.

It just keeps getting worse too. Cos now Angel is lying all pale and sickly in front of me. Like he was after he was shot by the arrow that was now protruding from my chest. I gotta cure him. I have to give my life for his.

I lean towards Angel and lower my neck to his teeth. He's just about to bite in when B stands up and starts yelling at me.

"Nice try Faith, I know what you want."

B saunters up next to Angel. "I'm evil! I'm bad! I'm evil! Do you hear me? I'm bad! Angel, I'm bad! Angel, please, just do it." She's says to me in a mocking tone. "Sound familiar F? Do you still wanna die?" she asks. Then Angel sinks his fangs into my neck.

**(Buffy's POV)**

She's getting antsy in her sleep. Must be a bad dream. I reach out to calm her when all of a sudden her eyes shoot open and she screams.

"NO!" She sits up straight, breathing heavily. "B I don't wanna die." Her skin is glistening with sweat.

"Faith! You're ok! Baby, you're fine. You're not in danger. I'm here Faithy, I'm here." I say calmingly trying to make my girl feel better. I don't know what happened, but she's pretty freaked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Faith shakes her head no. She looks embarrassed and scared at the same time. "Sorry B. Didn't mean to scare ya. Just a bad dream. Sorry, I'll go to my room now." She makes a move to get out of the bed but I grab her arm and she stops.

"No Faith, stay. I think you need something to snuggle with right now." Faith smiles and pulls the covers back up to her chin. She wraps her arms around my waist and I do the same to hers. We lay there entwined and try to rest more. But it's stopped short when a bundle of teenage energy—or in Dawn's case a lack of—runs in with a worried expression on her face.

"Buffy? Faith? Is everything ok? What with the yelling and all…still alive?" Dawn groggily asks.

"Hey Pint-size. We're ok. Bad dream that's all."

"Ok good, cos I don't like the idea of you guys hurt or dead." Dawn turns to leave but Faith calls her back in.

"Dawn? Wanna stay? There's room for more." I guess Faith's dream must have frightened her more than she's letting on.

Dawn looks taken aback, but hastily agrees. "Sure, it's kinda cold tonight anyways, I'm all for body heat…in a non-icky way." Dawn hesitates to climb in. "Buffy, is it ok?"

"Of course Dawn. Climb on in." And she does. The three of us squish together, Faith in the middle. I'm still holding on to her waist and Dawns' moved her body close to Faith's. The three of us lay there, comforted in each other's arms before drifting off into a deep, and hopefully for Faith, dreamless sleep.

………………………

Deep below the earth, the hell beast gave a mighty roar. Still not strong enough to make it up to the earth above him, the demon devised a plan. It needed a conduit. Someone to put his essence into so he could achieve full strength. Someone who knew the sources of power that could bring him to where he wanted to go. Someone who knew the slayers.

The demon stared deeply at a puddle of blood, calling forth the greater powers to help him out. Within seconds, a form materialized in the puddle in front of the hell beast. A figure with platinum blonde hair. The vampire. William the Bloody.

………………………

Spike settled onto his couch in his crypt. He turned to the television and flipped on Passions. Spike watched his show, enjoying what he was seeing, when all of a sudden, a blinding flash of pain surged through his chest. Spike rolled off the couch in agony and screamed up to his ceiling.

His eyes turned a deep black before settling back to their bright blue color. The hell beast clenched the fists of his new body and grinned to himself.

It was time to take back the earth.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! It's up to you readers to let me know if you want more!**


	18. Wanton Willow

The Missing Half

Chapter 18 – Wanton Willow

**(Faith's POV)**

Oh boy. That was great. A chance to sleep and hey, look! No dreams! But that's not the only thing that makes me happy when I wake up. It's the pressure on either side of my body that lights up my morning. I turn to the right and Little D's deep breathing gently blows the hair that wrapped around her head to her mouth around. Her arm is splayed haphazardly across my stomach.

To my right, B's all curled up towards my body, her head resting on the crook of my elbow. What angels they are.

I lay there thinking for a few more moments when B opens her eyes and smiles in my direction.

"G' morning Faith. Sleep alright?"

"A lot better. No more dreams of the nightmarish variety plaguing my beauty sleep. Damn good thing too, cuz without it I start to look slightly dead." I lean in and kiss B's cheek then gently pick myself out of the bed so as not to disturb Dawn.

As soon as I remove myself from the warmth the covers and Buffy had provided I find that it's really cold.

"Damn B, does it usually get cold like this in the 'Dale? Cuz I am literally freezing my tush off."

B pulls herself out of the bed and joins me in my walk downstairs.

"Not really. Even in the winter, it's hardly cold enough to see your breath. It really is chilly in here." She reaches out to me and we cuddle walk to the kitchen. However when we pass the living room, a sight causes us to both freeze in our tracks.

It's snowing outside.

It's freaking snowing in Sunnydale. In the middle of spring.

Apparently B's just as amazed as I am. Her mouth opens in little O's of surprise, then she runs to the front door and flings it open. Once outside she reaches her hand out and catches a snowflake in her hand, not believing it was real.

"Snow?" she weakly questions.

"Yep B. Snow. As in the icy cold frozen water that falls from the sky. The stuff that forms when it's below thirty-two degrees. The stuff--"

"I know what snow is Faith! I'm not 'Buffy, the Dumb Blonde!' It's just, it hasn't snowed EVER except for that time when Angel went to kill himself. And that was weird enough."

I push B back inside the house. "Yep, sure was. So what are you thinking, something supernatural-y?"

"I guess. We better go see Giles. I'm gunna call for an emergency Scooby meeting at the Magic Box. Can you go wake Dawn up?"

"Sure thing B," I obediently respond. I get back to B's room and walk silently over to Dawn's sleeping form. I gently nudge her awake and am instantly greeted by a groan. D turns over and attempts to pull the covers over her head.

Her attempt fails when I reach over to the covers and pull the sheets back down, leaving her body vulnerable to the icy chill in the air.

"Yikes! Jeez Faith! Did Buffy break the air conditioning system? It's freezing in here," Dawn squeals suddenly awake.

"Nope, B didn't break anything this time. Take a look outside."

Dawn stretches wearily and slouches over to the window. Her eyes light up and her mouth opens wide.

"So Bitesize, whaddya think? Do a bunch of birds have dandruff or is it snow?"

"SNOW!" Dawn yells.

"You know the answer would have sounded the same not yelled," I say to Dawn. But it goes unheard because she's already running down the stairs and out the door. I take this chance to go to my room and get dressed. Warmly.

I walk to my wardrobe and grab a loose fitting pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt. I get my hooded sweater, scarf, and a beanie and walk downstairs. Buffy's watching Dawn from the window. The kid's having a blast out there. Packing the snow. Throwing it around. Rolling it up. It's way too cute.

I drape an arm over B's shoulder and we watch Dawn together, embracing the moment. Then B embraces me. We lean up against the front door and it opens up, seeing as Dawn didn't close it properly.

Our lips meet and B leans in deeper. The pressure knocks us over and we land softly in a bed of snow. I hear an annoyed "Hey!" somewhere in the distance, but ignore it. I roll B onto her back continue our kiss. B rolls me over and it's my turn to feel the icy coldness of the ground beneath me.

Dawn clears her throat and the two of us look up. She stands there, hands on hips. She angrily taps her foot on the snow, as if expecting us to realize something—

Oops. "Thank you SO much guys. That was the beginning of Mr. Toasty you're lying on. He's all squished now."

"Sorry Dawnie," B apologizes.

"Yep sorry Pintsize. Wait…Mr. Toasty?"

"Uh huh. My snowman. You know like Frosty. But a hot version of him. As in better looking."

"Ummmm ok. Kid? You're on crack. You might wanna lay off that stuff. I hear it's horrible for you complexion."

B nods all serious like. "Yeah, and we can't have any of that. So how about you come inside, get dressed, then we'll go out to the Magic Box, maybe have a colossal snow fight."

"Assuming the Scoobs haven't killed me first," I mutter under my breath.

"Don't worry Faith, it'll all work out."

The three of us turn and walk back into the house. B and Dawn go upstairs to change and I pop some bread into the toast. The Summers sisters are still upstairs when the bread pops back up. I grin, getting an idea.

I take the chocolate chips from the cupboard and place them into a smiley face on a piece of toast.

Dawn come back down, followed by B. Dawn looks at the toast with the face, then back at me.

"Mr. Toasty," I explain. "He says life as a snowman wasn't working out for him. He liked being a piece of bread better."

Dawn growled in mock anger and purposefully took a bite from her toast. Buffy giggled into her own food.

"Nice one Faith," she praises.

……………………….

Ten minutes later, we're on our way to the Magic Box. The snow looks right at home on the small town. Everything's covered in a sheet of white, like a fine layer of dust covering a bookshelf.

It's still weird though. This snow in southern California. But then again, everything about our lives is weird. Here we are, two slayers, chosen to fight vampires and other demons, walking to the Magic Box with a teenaged girl. The reason behind going to the Magic Box? We have an archaic weapon made of beastly parts that can be used to stop some demon from Hell. To top it all off, us two slayers are a couple, and that's gunna piss off two of our allies, a witch and a construction worker with an ex-vengeance demon as a girlfriend.

"Call me Crazy and inject me with drugs. Strange does not begin to explain my life," I mutter under my breath.

"I hear ya girlfriend," B responds, her superb hearing picking up my mumbled words.

I smile at her brightly, but as soon as it creeps across my face, it fades. We're at the Magic Box now.

"B?" I ask meekly. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I brace myself and push open the door to the shop. A bell rings from above me, oh boy what a pleasant sound.

When no insults fly my way, I continue into the store, and walk up to Giles. Suprisingly he smiles.

"Good to see you girls made it back in one piece." He says warmly.

Xander pipes up from somewhere behind the counter. "It's safe to presume that Buffy didn't drive."

"Hey! I happen to be very skilled at driving!" Buffy protests.

Willow shoots her a look of disbelief at her words. "Of course, cuz the last time you were behind the wheel, you didn't crash."

I arch my eyebrow in amusement and watch B open her mouth to protest again. Luckily Giles speaks up before the argument starts.

"Wesley called and informed me of you success in retrieving the weapon. May I see it?" I hand him our weapon and he takes it in his hands gently. After a moment he grabs a book from his shelves and explains his findings. "Ah yes, the Sword of Ramses. It was said that long ago a beast came to take Egypt, using his control over the elements of nature to attack the civilization. Ramses and his troops fought long and hard against the beast, but to no avail. Finally, after months of fighting it, Ramses deduced that only a piece of the beast itself could kill it. So he managed to get a piece of the demon's armor and had it forged into a weapon capable of sending the thing back to Hell. Ramses succeeded, and the beast is in Hell, unable to return to Earth until now."

Giles opened another book and explained once more to us. "Between the earthquake, the snow storm, and the weapon you two have obtained, I'd say we are dealing with a demon named Aldinach, an Egyptian demon capable of controlling natural disasters."

I process this bundle of information goodness. "So when this guy Aldinach rises, all we gotta do is poke him with our sword and he's gone?"

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "If only it were that easy. In reality, that's all you need to do, but actually succeeding will be quite difficult. He's an extremely skilled fighter, strong, powerful, not unlike a god. When it comes down to the fight, it's safe to say it's going to be a challenging one."

"Well, that's why the Powers made us the way we are," Buffy replies enthusiastically.

"So G, do you know why Aflac—"

"Aldinach."

" --- Aldinach is suddenly able to come up to our world to say 'Hi'?" I question.

"Egyptian myths have it that when enough power is concentrated in a place near a portal to Hell, Aldinach can feed off the power by entering a host and putting some of the power at his mercy."

"So you're saying when there's two beings of power, me and B for example, near a hell portal, the Hellmouth, our boy can come to Earth?"

"Precisely."

"Well, that sucks," I state then take a seat at one of the tables.

Giles takes his glasses off and cleans them furiously. "Yes, it appears so. But there's just one thing that doesn't add up. Aldinach could have returned the last time you were here. There was power then. But …" Giles clears his throat and goes on. "…something is making the power stronger this time. A passion that Aldinach seems to be feeding off as well…"

Giles drifts off and B and I shift uncomfortably in our chairs as the words reach the other Scoobies ears. I can see the confusion creeping across Xander's face, the calm understanding in Tara's eyes, the awkward crook of Giles' mouth, and the inevitable anger sketching itself into Red startled features.

"So are you two orgasm buddies then?" Anya's voice cuts through the embarrassing silence.

"Oh umm…" B falters, then shuts up. It's quiet again, but not for long.

"So Buffy, sleeping with the enemy?" Willow verbalizes. "Decide to put us all in danger by getting close to the person that held a knife to my throat? The person that tried to help a pure demon gain control over Earth? The person that tried to steal your life? The person that tried to kill us all?"

That's it. I'm done. I have had enough of this crap. I shouldn't have to listen to some witch tell me what I did wrong.

I don't stick around enough to hear what anyone has to say cuz I'm out that door faster than you can say "Life sucks."

**(Buffy's POV)**

"ENOUGH!" Giles roars. That was enough to surprise the Hell out of all of us, momentarily shutting Willow up. "Faith has changed. She is not who she once was. Either you can see that or you can keep quiet until you do."

Willow's face turns a deep red when Giles says this. Her eyes narrow and she opens her mouth again. "I can't see it, she'll always be a no good dirty—"

SMACK! Before any of us can react, Dawn has walked up to Willow and slapped her across the face, her eyes burning with a fiery passion. "You will not speak that way about Faith. She saved my life. She treats me like a human. She makes us happy. Shut up or leave."

Damn, I had no clue she had it in her. Willow stands up furious. She stalks out of the shop in a huff.

I stand up, trying to take in all that just happened. Then I speak up. "Look guys, I know none of you have any reason to really like Faith, but the girl has changed, she saved my life and Dawn's. Put her own in danger and got hurt because of it. She loves me and I love her. As sappy as it sounds, it is true. Accept that she's back. Accept that she's changed. Accept that she's my girlfriend. Accept it and move on."

A look of calm passes over the room. Xander's the first to speak. "Alright Buff, I will. I don't want to chance losing you as a friend. And if you say this is a different Faith, then so be it. But if she does anything to hurt you…" He lets himself trail off, but I'm grateful.

"Thanks Xan, she won't let you down."

Giles speaks up next. "Just don't let it interfere with your training. And the impending apocalypse. Lord knows romance has only made things harder in the past." I know he's thinking about Angel.

"It won't Giles. Slayer's promise."

Anya and Tara nod their agreement. "I'm h-happy for you B-Buffy. You deserve happiness," Tara says.

"Yes, just don't let Faith touch the money. Or my Xander. His sexual pleasures are all mine," Anya warns.

"Gee thanks Anya," I reply, not sure whether to be disturbed or amused by her comment. "Now if you guys don't mind, I think I'll go after my girl."

"Of course Buffy. I'm going to give Angel a call and let him know about our findings. Best wishes to you Buffy," Giles says.

I nod and exit the shop, wondering where Faith had run off to.

**(Faith's POV)**

Goddammit. This sucks. I knew this was going to happen. Buffy and I have something that makes us happy, and bonehead Willow has to go and take it away. I'm walking in an alley by the Magic Box, trying to cool my head. I hear footsteps behind me. I feel power radiating off of them. Not a vamps, broad daylight. I turn around to meet my possible attacker.

"Red?" I question as I swivel on my feet.

I'm surprised by the person standing in front of me.

"Nope Slayer. Last time I checked I had all the male anatomy."

"Spike? But the sun. Daylight. Poof." I said, making motions with my hands to emphasize his dusting.

"Nope, Spikey's got a new power." I stand there confused. I look deep into his blue eyes and see that they are moving, swirling around. All hypnotic like. I find myself unable to move. Spike leans forward to pick up an empty beer bottle.

He flips it in his hand before smashing it into the side of my head hard. I crumple to the ground and the world spins all around me. My vision soon fades to black. Very black.

"Buffy…" I weakly whisper before passing out completely.

**A/N: Our poor slayers, never getting a break. Reviews are VERY welcome. Lemme know what you think!**


	19. Don’t Eat the Red Snow

The Missing Half

Chapter 19 – Don't Eat the Red Snow

**A/N: No time has elapsed since the last chapter, it picks right up where the last left off. Happy reading!**

**(Buffy's POV)**

I walk out of the Magic Box and look around eagerly for Faith. I can feel her lingering presence around here somewhere. I turn into an alley by the shop and my heart breaks upon seeing the scene laid before me.

Broken glass litters the blindingly white snow. Footprints and indentations in the snow stare me in the face. But then I see it and my heart catches in my throat.

Blood.

Small droplets of red blood that have tinged the snow into a pinkish color.

Her presence is strong here. Along with something else. Power. Not just Faith's, but evil power.

Something has my girl. And I am going to get her back, whatever it takes.

**(Faith's POV)**

I've woken up in chains before, but something tells me this is not going to be a pleasure thing. At least not for me.

I open my eyes and lift my head. That hurts. I feel stickiness on the side of my face. Oh joyous days. I'm bleeding. I look around the room and feel the unmistakable feeling of the familiar. Waking up here before, head hurting like a high school band member played drums on it. Waking up here, in Spike's crypt.

Except B's not with me now. No one to hold my hand and stroke my hair telling me its gunna be alright. Cuz something tells me it's not.

**(Buffy's POV)**

I storm back into the Magic Box. "GILES! Giles she's gone!" I yell to my mentor.

He rushed into the room. "Missing? Did she leave? Is she ok?"

"I don't think so Giles. There was glass and blood and footprints and big indentations in the snow and –"

"—Buffy calm down. If you want to find her, you're gunna have to take a breath first." I release the air I had held in and Giles continues. "Was there anything else? Anything that could tell us of her whereabouts?"

"There was this power. An evil feeling hanging in the air. The feeling that I get when there's a vampire near, except stronger. And sunlight. Vampire would have gotten all full of dust. It was…different. Giles I need to go look for her. You have my cell if anything happens."

Giles lays a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Buffy, she will be ok."

I can only hope.

**(Faith's POV)**

I wonder what B's doing right now. If she's noticed that I'm gone. Probably thinks I skipped town. I just hope she knows I wouldn't leave her again.

"Slayer, look a' you. All scandalous in those chains. Gimme a whip an' call me Daddy." Spike says as he walks towards me.

"Not even if you were the last sexually active male in the universe," I snarl.

Spike chuckles. "If I know correctly, it seems that being a male doesn't quite cut it anymore."

"Leave B outta this. And please, cut through the bullshit. What the hell do you want Spike?" I'm not sure the answer is gunna be something that I like.

"Ooh a feisty slayer. I like 'em like that. Let's start with introductions." Spike reached his hand out and grabbed mine in his. "I'm Aldinach. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I knew it. I knew it, I knew it I knew it. Not Spike, but this stupid Egyptian demon. Stupid—

AGGH! Aldinach tightens his grip on my hand and I swear I feel a bone in my finger snap. He holds it in that position until tears form in my eyes. But I refuse to let my pain show itself by screaming.

Aldinach releases my hand and I'm afraid to look at it. Finally, I suck it up and look at my hand. Shit. It's bent at the fingers in a few places. Not the way it's supposed to be.

"So, not a screamer then? I can change that."

**(Buffy's POV)**

She's been missing for three hours now. I've searched high and low all over town, and am just now hitting a few of our many graveyards. I'm hoping to be able to sense her. Feel her presence. But so far nothing.

Hold on Faith, I'm coming.

**(Faith's POV)**

I'm scared. But I'm not gunna let him see it. My hand hurts something crazy right now. After our special handshake, Aldinach left me there. I really hope Buffy comes. That she hasn't given up on me. God, what I wouldn't give to be in her arms right now. To be—

"Slayer. How are you holding up?" Aldinach mocks from across the room.

"Better than you are going to after B's done with you."

"We'll see about that," he replies. He walks calmly across the room and backhands me in one swift motion. The coppery taste of blood fills my mouth and my lips splits from the force. Definitely not Spike, he's not that strong.

"You see Slayer, I believe its you a' my mercy. I wouldn' be sayin' anythin' that makes me an unhappy hell beast. I'll give you more than just the pouty lip."

At his mercy. How he gets his power. He wants to absorb my power. Screw that.

"Whatever Hellboy, it takes a lot more than a few fists to get what you want. What's mine is mine."

He shoots his first out in anger and catches me on my cheekbone. I instantly feel feel a thin line of blood dripping from my cheek. I continue to stare at him defiantly…and receive another fist, a fist that nearly breaks my nose. Another punch whips my head backward into the stone wall behind me.

Suddenly I'm looking at not one, but three Spike's. That last punch sent my senses reeling.

I'm still not gunna back down. "I don't like to share," I growl at him through gritted teeth.

An uppercut beneath my chin clamps my mouth shut. I really hate the taste of blood. I raise my eyes to meet his swirling blue ones.

Ready. Aim. Fire.

I spit a mouthful of blood in his face. Score one for Team Faith, it hits him right in his hypnotizing eye. He angrily wipes the nuisance from his eye.

"Slayer!" He roars. "I don't have time for this. Save mercy for the other Slayer. You? You just piss me off."

With that he launches a barrage of fist my way. Punches are raining on every part of my unprotected body. The air rushes out of my chest as he lands a fist in my solar plexus. I feel another punch smack my nearly healed ribs. Pain flows through my body. Not so almost healed anymore.

With a primal howl of rage, the beast that inhabited Spike's body fires a kick at my chest. The force behind it causes the chains to snap and I feel myself flying through the air. Then my body hits the cement and the wall crumbles. But I'm still going.

I cannot believe how strong his kick is. After I got through the first wall, I keep soaring through the air until I hit the wall of the crypt next to Spike's. Once again the wall collapses, but I finally stop.

Unfortunately my brakes come on at the wrong time, cuz the whole goddamn crypt is collapsing on top of me.

"Oh f-- " I start to say, but am cut off by the enormous pieces of stone falling around and on top of me.

For the second time that day, my world goes dark.

**(Buffy's POV)**

I'm walking around the cemetery, searching high and low for Faith. Nothing.

"GODDAMMIT!" I scream in frustration and kick a nearby tree. The thing snaps at the trunk and topples over. I want Faith. Now. It feels like my heart is going to snap like that tree.

Everything was going so well! Dawn was happy. The Scoobs seemed to accept my new relationship for the most part, and we had a weapon to kill the new demon. And I had Faith.

Now I don't.

She's been missing for the longest eight and a half hours of my life. It's well after midnight now. But I simply refuse to believe that Faith is gone. I will find her no matter what.

**(Faith's POV)**

That freaking hurts. My body feels like it went three hundred rounds in a blender then got repeatedly smashed by sumo wrestlers. Not to mention that it is colder than a witch's tit out here. I feel sorry for my body, I'm thinking it wants to go numb from the cold, but the pain is saying no.

I can't move at all. Pieces of stone are using me as their bed. Yeah thanks guys, thanks for making me your place to rest.

It feels like my entire body is broken. But I have to get out of here. I have to see B again.

So I push with all my might, as little as I have. I push up and try to remove the crushing weight from me. My body protests with the small movement and new strain of my muscles.

I just keep thinking of my girl. The one with angel blonde hair, green eyes that light up my world. The one with the lithe frame but perfect muscular tone. The one who makes me crazy, crazy in a way that I can't think of spending a life without her. I think of her and it's like my strength grows tenfold.

I dimly hear the sound of shifting rocks before my body succumbs to the pain and lull of unconsciousness.

**(Buffy's POV)**

I'm freaking out. Going completely crazy. If I do not see Faith in the next three seconds I will explode.

One. My heart beats heavily in my chest.

Two. I feel the tingles that only _she _gives me.

Three. The sound of rocks grating against each other catches my ears somewhere in the distance.

It has to be her.

I sprint, as fast as you can in the snow wearing boots with two-inch heels. I sprint in the direction of the noise. The noise that gives me hope. The noise that will hopefully give me Faith.

It's blindingly white out here. And cold. Really freaking cold.

But I don't care. All I can do is run my little heart out. Run to my first and only lead of where my girl is. And there it is. The feeling I get from her. The one that makes me wild with happiness. It's close.

But I can't see anything. Just white. White and more white. Except…

There! About 30 yards away! A mound of rocks, of what looks like a former crypt. I run towards it and the tingles grow stronger. She's in there.

Oh God Faith. She is trapped under all that stone. Please let her be ok.

I near the stone mound and see it. Her hand. Her beautiful hand lying listlessly out of the rocks. I grab the first large piece of stone and move it away. One by one, I remove my Faith from her rock prison. One rock at a time, I bring myself closer to returning my love to me. To saving her.

I can see her body now. A sob catches in my throat as I remove the final rock pinning her down.

I don't know what to do. She looks so…broken lying there. She's bleeding, bruised and freezing.

I'm afraid to move her, but I know I have to. There's no way an ambulance could drive through this snow to us.

My hands shake as they reach down to grab her prone body. She's so cold. I lift her up and away from the rocks and start to walk away.

"Leavin' so soon Slayer?" A familiar voice asks, positioning his body in front of mine.

"Spike. I don't have time. Move it bleach boy. I need to get her to a hospital."

"Ooh ouch. That hurt our feelings." What? Our feelings?

"Got a mouse in your pocket Spikey? Or have you just gone completely insane?"

"Nope, no mouse. But insane? I think we might be."

We? Oh wow this vamp is so off his rocker…oh. Oh shit.

"Your Aldinach."

Spike claps his hands, the noise sounding out of place in the winter tundra surrounding us. "Figured it out faster than our little Faith over there. Guess there's more to your blonde hair and cheerleader act."

Oh God. He had her. He had my Faith. "You bastard," I growl. "You took her. You did this!" I scream. I put on the most fury-filled face I can muster. "Move out of my way, or I will dust you."

"Not gunna happen Slayer. As long as I'm in control of William the Bloody, he can't be killed. So, gimme what I want, an' your girl can live."

What he wants. I if do that. I'll unleash him on our earth. I can't do that…but Faith. I look down at the beautiful brunette in my arms. Her lips have lost their normal vibrant color. She's going to die of hypothermia if I don't get her to a hospital quick.

"Get down on your knees and beg Slayer."

I can't. But I have to. Faith is going to die if I don't. If he rises to power, we still have the weapon to defeat him. If Faith dies, that's it. No second chances. If I let him come to power, we can still beat him.

"Plead for her life."

I lower myself to my knees, the cold wetness of the snow seeping through my jeans.

"Now beg," Aldinach commands.

"Let us go. Please. Let me take her to safety."

"More," he cries gleefully.

Tears run down my face. "Let us go! Let her live!" I sob.

That must have done it because a light shoots out of Aldinach's eyes and enter mine. I feel power being drained from my body and my legs grow weak. I can no longer support myself and I fall over sideways in the snow.

"Thanks Slayer. But it seems you're at a bit of a loss. Too bad, you can't help your girl. How does it feel to know you've ended the world and lost the girl? Not bloody good eh? I'll be seein' you Slayer."

And with that, a red light erupted from Spike's body and disappeared deep beneath the earth. Spike's body crumpled to the ground and stayed there.

I can't move very much. My legs feel so weak. But Faith's lying there, freezing to death, and I need to make her warm. I reach down through the snow and into the grass buried underneath. I pull myself across the ground, inching my way closer to my girlfriend. After a long thirty seconds, my body is next to hers.

I pull her unconscious form close to mine and rub her body, trying to warm her up. I don't know if it's working, but I am willing to try anything.

I don't know what to do. I can't move my legs, no matter how hard I try. Aldinach must have sapped some of my strength when he took the power. All I can do is sit here, wait it out, and pray that Faith's body can too.

**A/N: Don't you just love snowstorms? I'm pretty sure our slayers don't. Hurry up and review before they freeze to death!**


	20. Human Snowplow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the poem (It's E.E. Cummings') or the Slayerverse. Thank you Joss, for that greatness.**

The Missing Half

Chapter 20 – Human Snowplow

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy lately with non-stop schoolwork and sports. Sorry this chapter isn't my best, but I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all those reviewers! You guys are my rocks!**

**(Buffy's POV)**

My lips are chattering and the cold has frozen the tip of my nose and ears. But I'm better off than Faith is. She's still breathing, but it sounds so ragged, so uneven. I'm scared. I need to wake her up though.

"Faithy. Faith," I lightly whisper into her ear. "Baby, you need to wake up."

I'm not surprised when she doesn't move. Looks like we'll just have to try a little harder.

I lean closer to her and stroke her hair.

"Faith!" I demand, a little louder this time. "Faith! Wake up!" I raise my voice again and shake her shoulders gently.

Then I bend over and press my lips against hers. The coldness shocks me at first; it was like kissing Angel. But the warm blast of her breath let me know she wasn't like Angel. She is still alive and she is going to stay that way.

If all else fails…

**(Faith's POV)**

Where the Hell am I? I look around and see nothing. Just vast acres of blinding white light surrounded by more freaking white. I walk around slowly and hear the white crunching beneath my feet. Snow? No it's not cold. I'm about to have a minor freak out. Here I am walking around in crunching white stuff, no one around for miles. No Buffy.

So I'm walking around this place for a while. Ten, maybe fifteen, minutes pass of me making random circles. I have absolutely no clue what to do, and I'm getting bored. Bored slayers are not happy slayers. And I'm confused. I hate being confused. People think I'm dumb, they think that all Little Miss Faith thinks about is screwing, slaying, and stuffing my face with food.

Ok so I think about those things a lot. And Buffy. I think about her too. Slaying with her, stuffing my face full of food with her at her house, and well…you know. God what I wouldn't give to feel those lips on mine again. Her signature pouty Buffy lips.

I'm tired of walking around so I plop my butt down on the…whatever it is…and think. I picture myself back in B's arms. In the arms of an angel. My girl.

What the Hell is happening to me? In the arms of an angel? My girl? Before B, I was never like this. It was all rah rah rah! What's you're name? Don't care. Wanna get kinky? Sure. That was nice I gotta shower now.

She's turned me into a…a…little pansy girl! Ok so I know pansy doesn't normally go with girls, because girls are naturally sappy, but not yours truly. No way! She makes me want to write poetry! Sing! Do cartwheels! Hold her hand! Look her in the eyes and tell her…

That I love her. More than anyone before. More than anyone I will ever meet..

Damn. Now I've gone and depressed myself. I'm stuck in this white void of white nothings and I have the overwhelming urge to tell Buffy I love her. Again. Over and over. In a stalker way.

So I'm sitting here on the ground with my head in my hands, thinking abut how B's changed me into a living corny Hallmark card when I feel a slight breeze in my ear. I look up, but no one's around. Weird.

I go back to my brooding when I feel something different, like someone's stroking my hair. Ummm ook.

I try to ignore it, thinking that I'm just going a little crazy when something rattles my shoulder gently.

Then I feel it. That little electric tingle in the back of my mind I get when B's near. I look around but she's not here! Ok, someone's messing with me and I am going to…

Oh sweet lord. It's here. Lips. Buffy's lips. But not? I can feel it; her beautiful mouth pressed against mine, the electric sparks that come with our kisses. But she's not here. I start to kiss back, trying to deepen our kiss…

And suddenly I'm freezing my butt off.

**(Buffy's POV)**

So I'm kissing her, when all of a sudden, the kiss turns deeper, as if someone's kissing back and oh my God.

Faith is awake.

The change in pressure of the kiss and my realization of the fact that Faith woke up makes me break the kiss. I pull away and stare into her deep brown orbs. The ones I was afraid I wouldn't see again.

"Where's the dwarfs? All we need are Dopey and Grumpy and all of them and we got ourselves a fairy tale," Faith's raspy voice cuts through the silence.

I smile widely and retort, "Does that make me Princess Charming, my little Beauty?"

Faith grins, "If I'm Beauty, you're the Beast."

She coughs weakly and her skin turns paler. Coughing, I'm guessing, was not a healthy thing to do right now for her.

I immediately grab her hands in mine and rub them furiously, trying to warm her up. When Faith yelps in pain I stop rubbing and look at her, confused.

Faith's eyes get all wide and she looks down at her hand. The one clutched in mine. I slowly remove my hands and gasp at the sight. My Faith's beautiful hand is swollen and purple. Her fingers are bent in odd places. Not really normal looking at all.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry," I whisper, guilt washing over me in waves for having hurt her.

Faith breathes deeply. Regaining her composure. "It's ok B. Not your fault."

Something snapped inside of me. The girl I love is lying here broken, telling me it's ok, and not my fault. But it is. I shouldn't have let her leave the Magic Box like that, I should of…

"B, please, don't be sad. I'll be ok. I'm just so cold." She's shivering deeply, and her face seems to be contorting into pain. As if each movement hurts her.

Of course it does. I don't want to move her too much, in fear that I could further whatever injuries she may have. But I need to get her help quickly.

"Faith baby, hang in there ok? Try and stay awake." I'm so scared for her. Her eyes keep drooping, and her body's growing more limp in my arms. GODAMMIT! I wish I could walk, I don't know how much longer this is going to last, I can feel my legs a little more with each passing moment, it shouldn't be long now.

"B. S-so c-cold. T-talk t-to me?" Her pleading eyes look up at me, hopeful that I can help her stay awake.

My mind's searching for anything, songs, movies, stories, and poems…

A poem that's it. One instantly comes to mind, a poem by E.E Cummings. I start slow, unsure; I'm not much for reciting poetry. As unexpected as it sounds, that's more Faith's thing.

"_I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)_

_I am never without it_

_(Anywhere I go you go, my dear;_

_and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)"_

I gently squeeze Faith's uninjured hand and lovingly stroke her snow-matted hair.

"_I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)_

_I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you"_

I see Faith's eyes wide, blinking away tears.

"_Here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud _

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;_

_Which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide) _

_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart" _

My heart grows heavy, heavy at the prospect of living a life without her.

"_I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)"_

**(Faith's POV)**

Ain't my girl something special? Not only is she beautiful, but she can recite poetry too. Good poetry, not the "If I can't be with you I'm gunna rip out my heart and squeeze the beating object of my pain til I--"

Ok got a little carried away with that one. Must be the mind numbing cold that's creeped into very inch of my body. Probably a good thing cuz when I look at my body and see some of that red stuff…blood…I realize I should be in serious pain.

But the cold hurts more than anything does. Sapping my energy like stupid sapping energy stuff. Did I mention I'm cold?

"B, that was beautiful," I finally respond. "That'll keep me awake." My words are slightly slurred, spoken through frozen lips.

B just smiles sadly and strokes my hair, careful not to hurt me anymore. I wish my contact with her body could be more, I missed her so much. I wasn't even gone long, but it affects me more than any absence has ever affected me.

I look into her eyes and as I'm staring, a flash of relief passes through her bright greenies. "My legs!" she squeals. "I can feel them again!"

My face moves into confusion. Buffy explains to me.

"Faith? Honey, Aldinach, took some of my strength, but it's better now. I can get you fixed. You will be ok."

Without another word, my blonde heroine scooped me into her arms. A flash of pain struck my body. But as quickly as it came, it left.

B trudged through the snow, trying her best to move efficiently in the powdery death trap. I am honestly never going to love snow again.

She's making good progress, considering the conditions. I can see the edge of the cemetery in a short distance. It'll only be a few more minutes. I hope. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake. My eyes are drooping more, and I'm comfortable in my lover's arms. I could just sleep right…

"Faith!" Buffy's voice cuts into my near sleep. "Stay the Hell awake! You can not fall asleep on me."

I want to, but it's so hard. I feel safe now, something I hadn't felt while trapped in the demon's lair, then pinned under a mass of rocks. Yep, definitely hard to feel protected when you're getting the shit beat outta ya.

"Sorry B, I'm just so sleepy…" I trail off again, my eyelids falling closed once more.

Even as B continues to walk, she leans down and captures my lips in hers.

"Ok! Awake now!" I tease. If only it were true. As nice as it was, I'm back to the land of nearly asleep again.

I'm afraid of what is going to happen, what will happen if I fall asleep. Will it be another eight months before I wake up again? Will it be longer? Will Buffy still be by my side?

I try to stay awake, but I'm done.

"I love you Buffy…" I whisper lightly into her ear, as if it was the last time I was going to be able to say it.

My consciousness leaves me and I'm out.

**(Buffy's POV)**

"I love you Buffy…" Faith whispers into my ear.

I look down at her and see her eyes closing. No. NO!

Tears blur my vision and I pick up my pace, Sunnydale Hospital's not far away. I just hope her mind can stay awake, even though her body has left her dreaming.

I can't lose her now. I want her to live through this. Of course I do! I cannot possibly live without this girl in my arms. She brought back a light in my life that I was missing ever since Angel left. But this light is even brighter than the one we had.

What Faith and I have…is special. A slayer bond packed with an undying love for one another. A love I find so intense it's indescribable.

A love that makes my legs move faster with her in my arms. This scene feels so familiar, me carrying Faith, sprinting to get her to safety. Last time I went through this, it was because she saved my life. Now it's happening again because she tried to save the world.

Only to have it put I danger again by me. But I had to. To save her. The only one who can really help me defeat this hell thing once it rises up. She has to live, she has to help me, and she has to be with me, she has to love me.

Blood is pumping through my veins, heating my cold body, and moving me along.

The hospital is in sight now. Only a little longer. I push harder than I thought possible, practically melting the snow with my fiery steps…

Ok so that was a bit overdramatic, but I feel like I'm flying. Four more steps and I'm racing into the hospital, flinging the doors aside like it's nothing more than a piece of cardboard.

"Help!" I scream. I few nurses jump at my loud presence. I run over to an empty gurney and gently lay my love down. "Somebody, somebody help her now!" A doctor comes out of a room and immediately moves his stethoscope over Faith's chest.

"Breathing still, heart's still going, weak, but there."

"Doctor? She got trapped in the snow, I don't know how long she's been there, but she was asleep at first, I woke her up and then she fell asleep again, and she has to wake up again, will she wake up? Will she?"

I'm in full on panic babble mode.

"We need to get her warm first, and then tend to whatever injuries she's suffering. She has a chance…I'll try my best." The doctor gave me a reassuring nod, then called out. "Empty Trauma One! We need to get some blankets and a heating pad. Let's get her warmed up!" He called out authoritatively.

They wheeled Faith into the room and immediately set to work. I wanted to watch, but they pulled the curtains closed. I know I need to stay out of their way, let them work their magic, but it's hard. I need to help her somehow. Anything, just keep her from leaving me again.

I need to keep myself busy before I tear out every hair on my head so I pull out my cell phone and dial the number of the Magic Box.

After a few rings Anya picks up the phone. "Hello, Magic Box here. We've got the goods; you've got the money. How can we--"

"Anya put Giles on," I cut in.

"Oh hi Buffy, sure thing." I swear I hear genuine concern n the ex-vengeance demon's voice, but the thought slips away as Giles says a soft hello into the phone.

"Buffy," he calmly says. "Are you ok?"

I can't help it. I break completely. "Oh yeah, just peachy. Happy as a little girl with a new dollhouse. I found Faith, Giles. Oh I found her." There's a slight pause, and I continue. "I found her under a pile of rocks, trapped in the snow and rubble for God knows how long, almost freezing to death."

"Oh my, Buffy, are you...is she…"

"We're at the hospital, she was so cold Giles, and she was hurt too. Her hand, broken, and who knows what else…"

**(Giles POV)**

No. I've failed my slayer again. Faith does not deserve this, the second time since she's come back, she's been hurt. She may have been bad in the past, but what keeps happening to her…

And Buffy. My daughter. If she loses Faith…

I may be just some old git, but I know love when I see it. The way those two look at each other, it was obvious to anyone who saw the two interacting with one another.

I don't want Buffy to lose Faith; _I _don't want to lose Faith.

Not when we've just gotten her back.

"Buffy, she'll pull through, just believe…"

"Giles it's so hard too! If you had seen her, pale and shivering…Giles, she's not a weak person, but today, she couldn't walk, she couldn't even stay awake!"

I hate this. What slaying does to these poor girls' lives. It could kill Faith, which will only kill Buffy.

I want to comfort Buffy, but I can't find the words she needs to hear. She won't listen to them anyway…

"Giles, they're warming her up, and then…" a shrill beep cuts through the phone. "Oh God…Giles…no she's leaving me…" I hear hard sobbing, then the click of the phone going dead, as if dropped…

I need to get to the hospital.

**(Buffy's POV)**

I was talking to Giles and then...that long shriek of her monitor telling me something's not right.

I can vaguely see the outlines of people frantically rushing around her room.

I can't accept it.

I don't want to believe it…it's gone. Her heart, my heart, my Faith…

**A/N: Want Faith to live? I suggest a review ;)**


	21. Me Without You

**A/N: Wow…and wow…thanks for all the reviews guys! I don't know how else to thank you all…so here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

The Missing Half

Chapter 21 – Me Without You

**(Buffy's POV)**

This absolutely cannot be happening. It really can't.

The high pitched wail of my girlfriend's life flat lining tells me it is.

I can't comprehend any thought. Nothing. Except that I love her. And she's leaving me. Everything is fading in and out around me. The already drab walls are turning grayer and the room is slightly spinning. A vice like grip on my heart hurts with every breath I take.

My girlfriend. Dead. No.

I picture Faith's bright eyes. Her smile that reaches into my soul. Her deep throated chuckle that gives me chills. Her heart shaped, full lips. The little dimples in her cheeks. Her touch, thoughtful and tender. Her kiss. The one that makes me want to live a thousand lives with her, and never one without her.

Faith. The only thing on my mind right now.

The room spins faster and I feel myself fall to my knees in shock and disbelief. Unable to hold myself upright, unable to breathe, unable to blink.

A single tear makes its way down my cheek.

I love you Faith. I wish I could have told you one last time. I wish I could have kissed you one last time. I wish I could have just held you in my arms as you slept in my bed. I wish we could be together, living the life you deserve. I wish a thousand things, but my wishes are all wasted.

My wishes can't help the dead.

My eyes close suddenly, the shock of losing my one true love setting in.

My vision fades away.

**(No One's POV)**

The scene held before the waiting room was one of absolute despair.

In a room closed off, the sounds of scuttling feet and rushed, worried directions from doctors can be heard. Along with the monotonous screech representing a heart no longer beating.

A lone blonde woman stands in the middle of the room. Just standing there. Not moving, not making a sound. A look of absolute shock and sadness is stretched across her face, her mouth hanging slightly agape, her eyes wide and unblinking.

The blonde falls to her knees, and continues to stare at the room holding her beloved.

The wail of the heart monitor continues, and the woman pitches forward, darkness finally claiming her weary heartbroken body.

A nurse appears from around the corner and jumps slightly when he sees the blonde girl lying on the ground. She moves over to her and checks for a pulse. It's still there, strong and very much alive. She's also breathing regularly. She seems to be fine.

The nurse lifts her head and acknowledges the noise coming form the trauma room. She looks again at the petite woman on the floor and back at the room. Understanding sweeps through the nurse's body and sadness courses through her veins.

'_Poor girl,'_ She thought to herself. _'It must be horrible losing someone you love.' _The nurse called over a doctor and he helped her carry the young woman into an empty recovery room. There they placed her on a small bed.

When they walked back into the waiting room, they realized it had become silent. Little noise could be heard from the patient's room that was previously filled with beeps and yelling.

The nurse could only imagine that the person inhabiting that room must be gone. She willed herself to leave the area, not wanting to subject herself to any more sadness.

But curiosity got the better of her. She slowly crept into the trauma room and the scene in front of her made her heart catch in her throat.

A brunette girl lay on a gurney, blankets piled on top of her body. Cuts and bruises marred her skin, and her hand was horribly broken.

The object of the passed out blonde's affection was beautiful, even as damaged as she was. What a shame it was…

Wait. Her chest, it's rising and falling, she's breathing…

But wasn't she just…?

A quick glance at the heart monitor showed a steady heart beat. Strong and _there_. So very there.

The nurse looked at one of the doctors in confusion. The doctor's eyes caught the nurses' and he opened his mouth with an explanation.

"This girl was brought in here about fifteen minutes ago. Hypothermic, beaten, terribly injured. About five minutes into warming her up, her heart stopped. And we all thought she was done for. But the girl must be a fighter. She must want to hold on for something, because against all odds she pulled through," the doctor explained.

The nurse couldn't help but smile at the thought of the blonde girl who would not have to lose someone she so clearly loved. "Will she…recover?"

"As far as we can tell, she has no other life-threatening injuries. A few broken ribs, none of which perforated the lung. Her hand is broken in a few places, but it will heal. She needs stitches, but we are waiting until she warms up a bit more before we do anything else. Don't wanna risk it."

"Good work Doctor. I hope you know what you've given back to the both of them. In the waiting room, a blonde girl, presumably the one who brought her here, fainted in shock…she won't have to lose this woman now, thanks to you."

"It's what I do," the doctor calmly responded. "Can you go back to the waiting room to see if any more family arrives?"

"Of course," the nurse replied. She walked out of the room back into the waiting room just in time to see a middle-aged man clad in tweed and wire rimmed glasses walk in.

**(Giles POV)**

I got here as quickly as I could. I don't know if it's soon enough. Soon enough to be here for my first slayer, to comfort her. Soon enough to see my second, but by no means lesser slayer one last time before she is…

I can't bring myself to think about it. What would happen to Buffy if her newfound partner died. What _I_ would do if she died.

I refuse to accept the reality of losing someone else who meant something to our family. Even if she wasn't truly close to _all_ of us yet, she would have been. With time, the others would accept her for the new Faith.

I walked up the steps of the hospital and made my way into the building and up to the first nurse I saw. She looked as though she were expecting me.

"Excuse me, miss. I was wondering if you could tell me the condition of a brunette girl, late teens-ish, brown eyes, about this tall?" I asked, indicating her height with my hand.

The nurse nodded. "She's over here, in this room," she replied, then patted my shoulder and walked towards a room close-by. But I couldn't walk. Not until I knew…

"Nurse? Is she…is she..." I can't complete my sentence, so scared for the answer, but needing to know.

"No," It's amazing how one word can carry so much meaning, so much relief. "She's in for a rough one, but she'll make it through. Would you like to see her now?" she asked softly.

"Yes, please, I would." I take a deep breath and brace myself for what I might see, Buffy said it was bad…

I walked tentatively into the room and my eyes locked on Faith's body, completely covered by a pile of blankets, the only visible thing was her face. Her bruised and cut face.

I can't help but feel like I've let her down. Like I let her get hurt. She's partly my responsibility. My slayer.

The nurse appears at my side once again and slowly leads me from the room.

"The doctors need to send her in for some tests and clean her up now. It might be a while until you are able to see her. But there was a blonde girl…a little older than she was. Do you know her?"

"Yes I believe that's Buffy. She was the one who called me about Faith—the brunette's—condition. Would you mind taking me to her?"

"Not at all. She umm…kinda passed out a little bit ago, she's probably still asleep."

"Dear lord, is she ok?" What happened to Buffy?

"Oh don't worry! She's fine, just exhausted we think." With that, the nurse led me to a recovery room where Buffy lay on a small white cot, curled into a ball.

"Thank you ma'am." The nurse nods her head and exits the room.

Oh my. My heart is breaking once more at the sight of my surrogate daughter, the girl I watched turn into a woman in the years I've known her. Her eyebrows are furrowed, as if she can't escape her devastation, even in her sleep.

But what really kills me is the slight whimpering coming from her tight lips. It's such a pitiful sound, as if she's crying in her dreams.

Buffy. I'm so sorry you have to go through this. You don't deserve this. You deserve a normal life.

For the first time in a long while, tears form in my eyes. Tears of defeat.

These people who do so much good. Who save the world almost everyday unbeknownst to the people around them. These people…Buffy, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Faith…they've lost so much. Love, friendship, innocence…

I wish it could stop.

I need to wake Buffy up, tell her that Faith is alive…

Whatever I can do to dull the pain.

**(Buffy's POV)**

Faith. Gone.

Even in my dreams, I see her unmoving body beneath the rocks, her shivering frame so weak, her dark hair contrasting strangely with the white snow and her pale complexion. Blood…

I can see her slow moving chest, rising and falling with difficulty. Her eyes fluttering closed, lacking the strength to keep them open…

And it's all tearing me apart.

Faith. Why did you have to leave me? You can't just come back here, work your way into my heart, and rip it out like you did.

The scene around me changes and I see myself curled up on a cot in a hospital room. Faith is sitting next to me, holding my hand in hers. She's gently rubbing circles in my back and whispering soothing words into my ears.

She leans over slowly, and kisses my trembling lips. "B, it's ok." She whispers.

Ok? OK! It is not ok. You're dead. I wanna scream at her, yell and make her realize what she's done to me. How she took my soul, tore it in half and stepped all over it. Even if she didn't mean to.

But all I manage to do is quietly squeak, letting out a disbelieving, "Faith?"

She squeezes my hand. "Yeah B, it's me."

"But…but…you're…" I can't seem to say it.

"Not yet B, I'll never leave you."

How can she say that? She did! She's lying dead on a hospital bed, she left me.

"But Faith…"

"I'll always be right here," she points at my heart, "You need to wake up B."

"But I don't want to say goodbye," I whisper. A lone tear makes its way down my face.

"You don't have to…open your eyes."

Her body shimmers away.

I open my eyes.

I feel a hand clasped gently around mine.

My heart skips a beat…is it? Is it her?

"F-Faith?" I stutter out.

A weary sigh floats to me ears and I look up to see the emotion filled face of…

Giles.

"Buffy, love, are you ok?" His eyes are so full of concern.

"Am I ok? AM I OK! Giles, the woman I love just died for God's sake! I am by no means ok. I don't know if I ever will be…" I explode.

"Buffy…she's—"

"She's what…in a better place? I keep telling myself that, but the selfish part in me wishes that the better place was right here with me!"

My voice cracks and I break down, sobbing uncontrollably. Giles immediately wraps his arms around me and I let him pull me in close. I rest my head on his shoulder, my sobs the only thing I can hear.

I cry like that for a good ten minutes. It takes me a while to realize that Giles has been trying to tell me something over my sobs. But I keep quieting him and continue to bawl.

Finally he pushes me away gently, grabs my shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Buffy. Listen to me now. If you would just let me talk, you might feel a little better." What could he possibly have to tell me that could make me feel better? He takes a deep breath and continues. "Buffy, Faith is not dead."

"Oh stop it Giles! I'm don't want to hear about how she will always be with me! She's gone!"

"Buffy!" He nearly shouts. "Buffy, she is still alive, in your heart, and in person. Yes she did die, but after you…passed out…her heart started again."

What? And another big freakin' WHAT!

I sniffle a little. "Really?"

"Yes Buffy, I have been trying to tell you that but you wouldn't let me!" he let's out an exasperated sigh.

"So, she's not dead?"

"That's what I said Buffy."

I can't believe it. I am so confused…her heart stopped. But she's alive.

SHE'S ALIVE!

"Giles, she's alive!" I squeal. I hug him ferociously until he grunts strangely.

"Buffy, as much as I'm happy for you, the hug…stop…strength." He gasps out.

"Sorry Giles…just got a little over-excited."

"It's perfectly understandable Buffy."

"Can I see her?" I anxiously ask.

"Not yet Buffy, the doctors haven't really patched her up yet. She's got a lot of healing to do…"

"But she'll be ok?" I ask in the meekest voice that I've heard myself use in a while.

"I sincerely believe she will," Giles responds.

"Thank you," I whisper. What would I do without him?

Before my mind drifts off again, I hear the familiar pitter patter of Dawn's feet. She comes rushing into the room and immediately runs up to me and wraps me in a hug.

I hear her crying faintly. "Buffy…is she…dead?"

"No Dawnie…she's alive." I can feel the breath rush from my sister's lungs in relief.

"Good," is her simple response. We continue to hold onto each other, both utterly grateful that the newest member of our family wasn't taken away from us.

I go out into the waiting room and see Xander, Willow, Tara, and Anya already there.

They stand up and we all hug each other, not saying a word, just being _there._

**(Xander's POV)**

So. Faith nearly died. Figures she'd pull a stunt like that…

She got everyone all worried…made us all pace around without knowing what we could do to help…

Faith. So what do I think about her? I don't even know. Since she's returned she's saved Buffy and Dawn's life. I guess that means I should trust her.

It might take a while, but I think it's time I give her a chance.

I just hope this chance doesn't end up with me sporting a shiny new broken neck.

**(Willow's POV)**

My fault. I caused this. My inability to accept her. To accept that her and Buffy are _in love_. My inability to accept that Faith might get to experience love, love like what Tara and I share.

My inability to accept absolutely anything about Faith and the fact that she might have actually changed landed her in the hospital. It killed her.

What I wouldn't give to just take it all back…

**(Buffy's POV)**

We've all been sitting her silently, for at least an hour and a half, anxiously waiting to hear about Faith.

I need to hear that she's going to be ok.

I need to see her.

A doctor walks briskly up to us and I jump to my feet.

"Doctor? How is she?" I impatiently ask him.

"Well, we've set all her bones, stitched her up where she needed it, and sent her in to have a CT scan. She had a few minor head injuries that we fear produced some swelling, but she should be ok. You can see her now if you'd like," he offers.

I shake my head excitedly and follow him towards the recovery rooms down a hall and around a corner. My heart is beating relentlessly as we come closer to her room. The doctor stops in front of a door and opens it to let me through.

"I'll give you some time."

"Thanks doctor…for everything," I say as genuinely as I can.

He tips his head my way and leaves, closing the door behind him.

I walk further into the room and my heart seems to skip a beat when she comes into view. Her skin has returned to close to its normal color. Her lips, once blue, are now a cheerful red. A butterfly-bandaged cut above her brow reminds me that she's not really ok. That she's hurt. A quick sweep of the visible parts of her body produce a small sob to escape my lips.

An irritated cut on her cheek is surrounded by a small amount of swelling. Her bottom lip is split and her jaw is bruised. The area from her temple to her ear is a deep purple and her neck has small scratches on the side.

I can only imagine what the extent of her injuries under the bed sheets looks like.

I grab her hand, the one not in a plaster cast, and rub her bruised knuckles gently.

I want to help her, talk to her…

So I sing.

I sing softly into her ear, brushing my lips against her broken skin.

_"I'll take care of you / Have faith that when you call my name / I'll be there"_

My dream comes back to me, Faith telling me she was ok…how could I have believed she was dead?

_"It was a straight-faced lie I believed / It was a straight-faced lie you would ever leave me / So for now I'll keep believing your words / Soon enough my strength will return"_

I'll be ok when she opens her eyes. I'll be ok when I can tell her I love her.

"_So keep breathing on / Keep that sweet heart of yours beating / And I'll be there / I'll be right there"_

If she just wakes up, she'll know I won't ever leave her.

_"Let me draw the blinds for you / You can watch the sunset from the bed / In your hospital room / Until you're sleeping / And I'm sure that I don't understand / How I found a love so pure"_

I couldn't possibly leave her. If today proved anything, it's that I'm nothing without her.

_"Let me hold you here until all the pain is gone"_

I bow my head slightly, lost in my love for her.

**(Faith's POV)**

I'm lost. I have no clue where the Hell I am.

But something is calling for me. A soothing voice, singing softly. A voice I know I should recognize but can't quite place.

The words the voice is singing reach my ears and I feel elated with the joy they bring.

Slowly, I make my way back to conscious world.

**(Buffy's POV)**

The sound of the door opening jolted me back to reality.

It was the doctor.

"Buffy? I believe there's been a complication—"

But before he can continue, Faith stirs slightly in her bed. All my attention is diverted to her.

Please wake up baby, I need you.

Faith's eyes fluttered open and revealed her deep brown orbs that I feared I would never see again.

"Faith?" I whisper lovingly, tears clouding my vision.

She looks up at me, her eyes adjusting to her surroundings.

"Faith?" I question again. "Faith, baby, how do you feel?"

OK stupid question…but it's about all I can think of right now. I'm just so…happy.

Faith takes a moment to respond, confusion sweeping across her face, "Ummm ok I guess…except for the fact that I feel like I just went twelve rounds with a four time heavyweight champion," she pauses for a moment, then continues. "By the way…who the Hell are you!"

**A/N: Same drill as the last chapter. Wanna know what happens? Feed me lovely reviews. Thanks ;)**


	22. Good to Bad, Bad to Worse

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything from the episodes being referenced is Joss's. He owns it all. Lucky guy.

The Missing Half

Chapter 22 – Good to Bad, Bad to Worse

**(Buffy's POV)**

'_Who the Hell are you?' _Those words echo in my head, and shock sets into my system once again. She doesn't know who I am? Why can't we ever get a rest! It's always one goddamned thing after another.

**(Faith's POV)**

This sucks. I wake up in a hospital bed with the headache from hell, not knowing how I got here, who this blonde chick is, and who I am.

Confusion sucks. Hospitals suck. Headaches suck. And not knowing who I am sucks it BIG TIME.

A small cough pulls me out of my self-pity. It's the doctor.

"As I was saying...there's been some complications."

Complications? From what?

The doctor continues, "It seems that some of the head trauma produced a bout of amnesia. To put it simply, her limbic system has been temporarily damaged. The severity of her injury wasn't too great; therefore the memory loss should be over within a few days. Little things here and there may jog her memory, get it back a little quicker."

What is it with doctors and big words?

The blonde holding my hand looks up at the doctor. "Thank you. When can she come home?"

Come home? Do I live with her?

"Well, she should be ready to leave later today. There's not much more we can do for her here. She just needs to heal now. I'll see about getting you her release forms as soon as possible."

The doctor tipped his head at us and left the room.

That leaves me and Blondie here. She's not saying anything…she seems to be pretty lost in her thoughts.

"So." I simply say. "Wanna fill me in on who I am?"

**(Buffy' POV)**

Do I wanna fill her in? Oh God, if only it were that easy. I mean, how do you tell someone, "Well, you killed a couple of guys, tried to kill a few more, almost stole my life, and went to prison"?

You don't.

I can't. I can't tell her about what she did. It's not her now, she's changed.

If I knew I could spare her even just a few days without living with the guilt of her troubled past I would.

So I am.

"So am I like a lawyer? Bartender? Construction worker? Oh wait don't tell me, I'm like Wonder Woman right? Fighting evil and looking good."

She doesn't know how right she is.

"Yep, that's us," I respond. "Hot chicks with super powers."

**(Faith's POV)**

Is she kidding?

"Are you playing me?" I feel myself asking. I'm almost positive she'll say yes.

"No." Ok.

"Did you mean to say yes? Cuz I can imagine how you could get the two confused, ya know? Yes…no…sound pretty similar, yeah?"

Blondie just chuckles. Damn, if I wasn't so freaked out at the moment, I might have a chance to stop and notice just how hot this chick is.

"So, let me get this straight, we're…ok nevermind, I still have no clue what the hell is goin on."

"Alright, so super heroes. That's us. We fight bad guys—"

"Yo Blondie, I'm confused, not two years old. Set me straight."

"Ok, so…me and you? We're like these heroes that not a lot of people know about. We kill…vampires…and demons. We're Slayers."

Ok. Vampires? Sure. What kind of idiot does she think—

_FLASH_

A white burst of light invades my vision and I see me and Blondie talking.

"We're Slayers girlfriend, the chosen two."

_FLASH_

Whoa that was weird. What was that? A memory maybe? So this vampire thing, I guess who I am believes in it. Whatever.

"Alright…Slayers. I can do that. So is that what landed me here, all decked out in sexy hospital-wear?"

Blondie nods slowly. "Got yourself kidnapped."

She tries to joke about it, but there's guilt in her eyes.

I change the subject, for some reason, I don't like making this girl feel bad…

"Sorry, I forgot my manners in all of this memory loss. Wanna tell me your name?"

She looks like a sledgehammer hit her, I guess me not knowing her isn't her favorite thing.

"I'm Buffy…" She looks like she wants to say more. "I'm a...you're…a…I'm your…" she struggles to find the words. Buffy reaches out and gingerly strokes the side of my face with her hand—

Damn. Now that's a tingle I can get used to. Her touch ignites my body into a flaming ball of some serious passion.

"You're my girlfriend." I finish her stuttered statement.

Her eyes light up when I say this. I just made somebody a happy little camper.

"Yeah. We've known each other for a while now. We had kind of a rocky past…" she trails off, clearly lost in her memory. "But it's better know. And I'm going to take care of you," she finishes, clearly all determined and stuff. Way cute.

Man this thing is so weird for me. It's like, I can remember plots of movies, the history of Europe, the lines in a song…but the plot to my life, my own history, and the lines in the song of my life is a big o' ball of good ol' nothingness.

I'm scared.

I mean, from what Buffy tells me, I'm like a super hero. So nothin' should scare me right? This does. I'm scared, tired, and beyond frustrated.

At least I've got Buffy.

**(Dawn's POV)**

Faith's hurt.

She's lost her memory.

I'm freaking out. Majorly.

I wanna stomp my feet and cry. It's not fair! Buffy finally got something, something that made her go yay with happiness! And once again it does the whole "POOF! Just teasing you thing."

Ok, so yeah. Faith will get her memories back. But in the meantime, Buffy's gotta sit there, trying to help her remember things that kinda suck.

Like how Faith went all psycho-stab-happy on innocent people. And then how Buffy turned the knife on her.

Buffy's my big sister. And as annoying as she can be sometimes, I love her. To see her hurting, that cuts me deep. Especially when it's Faith.

Faith.

To me, she's an enigma. Even when she was supposedly "evil" she still talked to me. She was this complete bad ass, talking to a little kid. She could be wearing her trademark skank-ware, and then talk about which guy in Backstreet Boys was the hottest.

When Buffy was off with Angel, Faith would make a trip around to my house, just to keep me company. She made me feel so special. I cared about her in almost the same way I did for Buffy.

When it went bad, I was confused. But I never hated her. If she asked, I would have forgiven her in a heartbeat.

And I did.

Faith.

You better get your memory back soon. Or you're gunna pay Hell at the hands of this little teenybopper.

………………….

**(Faith's POV)**

So, Buffy's been filling me in on my past for the last few hours, telling me about the slaying gig, the battle stories and things we've faced in the past. It's really weird hearing all this, knowing that you _lived _through all this, but feeling like you're hearing about it for the first time.

It's strange though, its like Buffy isn't telling me everything. She'll start sayin' something, stop, and completely change the subject. I try not to let it bother me, I mean, she's probably just sparing me the story of some embarrassing moment I suffered through. It's probably nothin' big.

I hope.

"We did all that?" I asked. "We did all that, and lived?"

Buffy nods proudly. "That and so much more."

"Cool," I simply state. "This slayer thing? Sounds like a wicked good career to me. Do I like it?"

"You loved it. You always told me how slaying made you all—

_FLASH_

I'm at a club, surrounded by people I don't know, except Buffy.

"God, I could eat a horse. Isn't it crazy how slayin' just always makes you hungry and horny?" I hear myself say.

Everyone at the table looks at us awkwardly.

"Well... Sometimes I-I crave a nonfat yogurt afterwards." Buffy weakly answers.

_FLASH_

Another memory.

I'm sitting at a dinner table and Buffy's there. A middle aged woman sits at the table with us, dishing out food.

As she puts down a bowl of food, she turns to me and says, "So you're a Slayer, too. Isn't that interesting! Do you like it?"

I can't control my mouth, but hear myself say, "God, I love it!"

Buffy speaks up next. "Uh, mom?" she says, asking for the bowl of food.

The woman, who I now realize is Buffy's mother waves her off and continues on. "Uh, just a second, honey. You know, Buffy never talks that way. Why do you love it?"

Once again, my mouth moves against my will. "Well, when I'm fighting, it's like the whole world goes away and I only know one thing: that I'm gonna win and they're gonna lose. I like that feelin'."

Buffy speaks up again, "Well, sure. Beats that dead feeling you get when they win and you lose."

I snort inside my head, but the "Faith" who's body I'm in says, "I don't let that kind of negative thinking in."

_FLASH_

I think we're underground somewhere. A crypt? Sewers maybe?

I'm breathing heavily, having just got done with a fight.

I turn to Buffy, who's looking a little on the wet side. "Tell me you don't get off on this!"

Buffy grins wickedly. "It didn't suck."

_FLASH_

Back to reality.

"Faith…FAITH!" Buffy's calling to me, waving her hand in front of my face. I blink a few times trying to clear my head, and get used to the brightness of reality.

"Yeah Buffy, I'm here. Just remembering stuff I guess. Damn that was a head rush."

Buffy's eyes light up at the mention of my memories. "So? What was it! What did you remember?"

I don't know how to answer. Buffy told me about her life before, not just our slaying past. She told me how her mom died.

"Something about being hungry and horny. And some other post-fight stuff. And…well, I was eating dinner. With you and…uh your mom." I finish quietly.

Buffy's eyes move downcast at first, but then she lifts her head and meets my gaze. "Tell me," she says.

"We were talking about slaying, she asked me how I liked it, I explained the rush it gave me. She liked my response." I grinned at the memory of her mom's approving smile when I told her my feelings on killing the undead. Buffy smiled too.

"Mom liked you," she said, "Even after…" she trailed off, carefully choosing her words. "Even after things got rough."

I want to know what it is she isn't telling me, but I know better than to push her. I don't want to make her mad.

But curiosity is getting the better of me. "Buffy…what hap—"

I'm cut off by the sound of a light knock, then the creaking of the door opening. The doctor stepped into the room, holding some papers in his hand.

"Hey Doc, hope those are my release forms ya got there."

"They certainly are Faith. You just have to sign here and you're free to go."

I quickly grab the pen he's offering me and scribble down my signature.

"And that's all," the doctor says. "Feel better."

"Thanks Doc," I say gratefully, then shake his hand. Buffy mimics my actions and says her goodbye. He turns and leaves.

But we're not left alone for long, cuz a middle-aged man dressed in tweed comes in a moment later.

"Here you are Buffy, I brought some clothes for Faith…I'll just let her dress…and…" he makes a move to leave, trying to get away before I strip off my hospital gown.

"Hey!" I call out to him, trying to get his attention before he leaves. "Wanna tell me who you are, you handsome stud?" I wink at him. I already know who he is, I just wanna mess around with him a bit, have some fun. Buffy told me about him, how he's my unofficial Watcher. Buffy tells me he's been knocked unconscious more times than she can count.

"Oh sorry," he says, awkwardly as he extends his hand and I shake it. "Giles, Rupert Giles."

_FLASH_

I'm in a library and surrounded by unfamiliar faces.

Once again I'm in my body, but unable to control it.

Buffy speaks up and points to Giles. "Um, maybe I should introduce you again. Faith, this is Giles."

Willow smiles slightly.

"I see him. If I'd've known they came _that_ young and cute, I would've requested a transfer." I respond. HA. And double HA. Seems like this Faith liked to play around too.

Buffy gets this mega grossed out face and says, "Raise your hand if 'ew'."

That's my girl.

_FLASH_

Ooh boy. That was a good one. I like these memories. They're givin' me a good laugh.

Giles looks at me strangely. "Well, uh, I'll just…I'll just be going now," he stutters out, then exits the room.

Buffy hands me the bundle of clothes Giles brought and turns around, offering me the privacy to change. I move to take off my lovely hospital gown, but the room spins and I let out a small moan.

Buffy's by my side in an instant. "Faith, are you ok?"

"Yeah," I answer. "Dizzy. Do you think, you could, umm, help me?" I ask. This getting changed thing is gunna be a major bitch.

"Of course," she responds. She proceeds to gently untie my gown at the back and the thin material falls forward. Buffy quickly reaches from behind and straps a lacy black bra on me.

"Nice fit," I joke.

She stops for a moment and gently traces her finger along my back. It stings a little, the morphine is wearing out and my body is starting to feel all pin and needly like. But her touch is really soothing…

I turn my body so I am facing her, now that I'm covered again. Buffy picks up the tank top Giles left and carefully placed it over my head, being as gentle as she can. As the cloth glides over my ribs, a small hiss escapes from my mouth.

"Sorry," Buffy whispers into my ear. "Do you think you can get the pants on?" she asks.

"Yeah, I think," I respond, a little disappointed that Buffy's done playing dress-up with me.

I grab the sweat pants and slide them over my sore legs.

When the process is over, I gingerly stand up and nearly collapse as my legs buckle from underneath me. But Buffy's there to catch me.

"I've got you," she says lovingly. She pulls me up into a tight embrace, supporting my weight, and hugging me gently. "I was so worried," she whispered into my ear again.

_FLASH_

Back down memory lane again I guess. This time Buffy and I are kissing each other outside in the snow. We fall over as the kiss deepens, and then Buffy rolls me over in the snow.

_FLASH_

I snap back to reality. "Now that's the kind of memory they should sell on the Internet."

Buffy giggles, her mind drifting off to try and remember what I had just seen.

"Snow," I clarified. "Me and you, making with the smoochies."

Buffy smiles. "Like this?" she asks, then covers my lips with her own.

Damn. And DAMN. Now that's a kiss.

It ends and we are both panting heavily. I feel the sudden need to get outta here and back home.

Buffy, clearly thinking the same thing wraps her arm around my waist, supporting me.

We slowly make our way for the exit.

When we get to the waiting room, a group of people comes up to greet us.

A teenaged girl, I'm guessing Dawn, comes over and gently hugs me. A man with dark hair walks up, a blonde woman in tow, holding onto his arm.

"Faith," he nods at me. "Glad to see you're awake and of the living." He smiles.

"Thanks," I say, not really sure who he is.

A red head and blonde walk up next. The blonde hugs me a bit nervously and quickly lets go.

The red head merely smiles in my direction.

Buffy notices my confused look. She points to the man and woman. "That's Xander and his girlfriend Anya. Those two, are Willow and Tara." She says pointing to the red head, then the blonde.

"Good to have a face to go with the names," I say to Buffy. She told me a bit about each of them before.

The group makes their way to the hospital exit, and Buffy helps me walk, letting me use her as a grounding base to put some of my weight on.

"Thanks Buffy," I say as we near a car. Xander opens the door for me and Buffy. We get in and Xander walks around to the driver's seat. Anya climbs in next to him.

As the car starts and we pull away from the hospital, Buffy takes my hand in hers and pulls me in close. I rest my weary body on hers and she strokes my hair.

We've only been driving a few minutes, but I'm already almost asleep. I'm relaxing all over Buffy, drifting off when—

_FLASH_

I'm on a rooftop, the cold night air cutting into my face and arms.

I look over and she Buffy. "What's the matter? All that killing, you afraid to die?"

I'm so confused. My Buffy? What is she doing?

I find myself rolling on the floor, and then snapping handcuffs off my wrists. Ooh handcuffs…isn't Buffy the little kinky one. Then she pulls out a knife.

"That's mine." I hear myself say. Ok…

"You're about to get it back." Buffy replies. I wanna reach out, take the knife from Buffy's hand, and thank her for giving it back for whatever reason she borrowed it.

Then we're hitting each other. What? I pull her close to the edge and we wobble a bit, almost going over the tall building side.

Then it hits me. This isn't playful fun. We're trying to kill each other.

"Man, I'm going to miss this." I say. Oh God what is happening?

Suddenly Buffy lunges forward and stabs the knife into my stomach.

Emotions assault me from every direction, pain, anger, betrayal…it's all rushing at me, muddling into my mind. Overpowering me.

"You did it," I rasp out. In one swift move, I backhand Buffy off the ledge back on to the rooftop. "You killed me."

Shit this hurts. I stumble closer to the edge and peer down to see a truck approaching me.

Am I gunna jump? What the Hell? I wanna step away from the edge, go anywhere but down. Unless its down a flight of stairs and off this rooftop. I just don't wanna take the fast route, as in free falling without a parachute.

"Still won't help your boy, though. Shoulda been there, B, quite a ride." I say through waves of pain.

I let my body fall backwards and I feel myself falling, falling, and still falling.

Then I stop falling.

A flash of incredible pain washes over my battered body.

_FLASH_

I open my eyes, expecting the pain to leave, but it doesn't.

My head hurts something horrible, so bad I can barely think. I look up at Buffy, at the woman I thought I loved. The woman that _stabbed_ me. I move away from her swiftly and the sudden motion causes Xander to swerve then expertly pull the car off to the side of the road. I immediately fling my car door open and run out.

I scramble away from the car as fast as possible, ignoring the pain in my body. I'm scared. Scared that Buffy is gunna gut me again. I saw the hate in her eyes. I _felt_ the hate in the form of a knife in my stomach.

I gotta get away. Away from the threat.

I gotta get away from the person that nearly killed me.

I gotta get away from Buffy.

**A/N: Oh boy. Seems we have some trust issues on our hands. Remember guys, reviewing is the best way to get a new chapter ;)**


	23. The Only Memories I Need…

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

The Missing Half

Chapter 23 – The Only Memories I Need…

**(Faith's POV)**

I'm hauling ass.

Trying so desperately to create as much space as I can between me and stab-happy girlfriend. Buffy.

Oh God. How did this get so bad? What did I do to make her stab me? What?

I'm running as fast is I can, as fast as I can that is with four broken ribs, a sprained ankle, broken fingers and cuts and bruises everywhere. Sure wish I had some of that morphine now.

I keep running until I can't take it anymore. My ribs are throbbing violently, my head hurts.

It really freaking hurts.

I stop when I reach a graveyard. I stumble over to a crypt and force the door open. Once inside I lean against the cold stone, trying to make the pain stop. I quickly lift my shirt up and search for the scar I know is there.

I don't want to find it. Because then it's all true.

My breath catches in my throat. It's there. Slightly raised, standing out more than all the other cuts and scrapes on my body. I trace my finger over it.

It feels like someone has repeatedly squeezed all the air out of my lungs. I can't think…can't—

_FLASH_

I'm in a motel room, scrubbing violently at a shirt. Trying to get…what is that? Blood?

So, I'm scrubbing at the blood on the shirt violently when Buffy walks in.

"Hey," she greets me.

"Hey," I respond.

"So, I, uh...How are ya doin'?"

"I'm alright. You know me."

"Faith, we need to talk about what we're gonna do."

About what? What did we do?

"There's nothing to talk about. I was doing my job." I say looking up from my scrubbing.

"Being a Slayer is not the same as being a killer."

WHAT! Me or her? Who? Killer…

Buffy keeps talking, "Faith, please don't shut me out here. Look, sooner or later, we're both gonna have to deal."

I look at the shirt again. "Wrong," I state.

"We can help each other," Buffy offers.

"I don't need it," I respond. Yes I do! I wanna yell at myself. Figure out what the Hell I was thinking.

Buffy! Buffy I want your help!

Buffy's not giving up though. "Yeah? Who's wrong now? Faith, you can shut off all the emotions that you want. But eventually, they're gonna find a body."

I turn my body to face Buffy's. "Okay, this is the last time we're gonna have this conversation, and we're not even having it now, you understand me? There _is_ no body. I took it, weighted it, and dumped it. The body doesn't exist."

Oh God. What did I do?

Buffy looks as shocked as I feel. "Getting rid of the evidence doesn't make the problem go away."

"It does for me," is my simple response.

How can I be saying this?

Buffy gets a concerned look on her face. "Faith, you don't get it. You killed a man."

Four words. Four words and I want her to be stabbing me again. I deserved it. I am a killer.

"No, you don't get it," I retort, smiling cruelly. "I don't care!"

And with those words, Buffy stalks away. I'm screaming for her to stay. To let me take it all back. To make things right.

But I can't.

_FLASH_

I'm in a well-furnished room. Buffy's tied up in front of me. "Faith, listen to me very closely. Angel's a killer. When he's done with me, he'll turn on you."

Some brown haired vamp, presumably Angel says, "She's right. I probably will."

What's going on? "Yeah? Huh. Guess we'll just have to keep you around for a while then. Before we get started, I just want you to know, if you're a screamer, feel free."

Buffy looks scared, but more concerned than ever. "Why, Faith? What's in it for you?"

"What isn't? You know, I come to Sunnydale. I'm the Slayer. I do my job kicking ass better than anyone. What do I hear about everywhere I go? Buffy. So I slay, I behave, I do the good little girl routine. And who's everybody thank? Buffy."

I can't believe the hate my body is radiating. But I don't want to hate her.

"It's not my fault."

I'm not done though. "Everybody always asks, why can't you be more like Buffy? But did anyone ever ask if you could be more like me?"

Angel speaks up again. "I know I didn't."

I ignore him and continue my rant. "You get the Watcher. You get the mom. You get the little Scooby gang. What do I get? Jack squat. This is supposed to be my town!" I shout.

"Faith, listen to me!" Buffy demands.

"Why? So you can impart some special Buffy wisdom, that it? Do you think you're better than me? Do you? Say it, you think you're better than me."

_FLASH_

I'm on a campus now. Probably a college.

I turn around and Buffy speaks. "I've been looking for you."

"I've been standing still for eight months, B. How hard did you look?" Anger drips from my voice.

"Are you alright?" Buffy asks.

"Five by five. It's that thing about a coma. Wake up all rested and rejuvenated. And ready for payback."

A coma, did Buffy put me in a coma? Eight months? That's damn long time.

_FLASH_

I'm in a church. I don't see Buffy, but I see myself? On the floor?

I look in my eyes and see the reflection cast in them. I'm Buffy.

So it's a body switch thing.

Anyways, I'm wailing on umm myself, over and over again.

"You're nothing! Disgusting! Murderous bitch! You're nothing! You're disgusting!" I hear myself screaming.

Then BAM!

I'm back in my body, all disorientated and stuff.

I'm up and running before Buffy can do anything.

_FLASH_

And now I'm back. Back in the real world, leaning against the stone wall, gently rocking back and forth.

I'm a murderer. I killed people. I'm evil.

The thoughts inside my head are jumbled, so confused…

My head still screams in pain, didn't know anything could hurt this bad.

I want to die.

I can't be here, in this world, killing people. NO. Buffy…so sorry. I tried to hurt you.

_FLASH_

I'm in an alleyway, fighting Angel.

Begging him to kill me.

_FLASH_

In a police station.

_FLASH_

Sitting in a prison cell.

_FLASH_

I'm in the showers when a prisoner jumps me.

She slams me into a wall and my world goes black.

I wake up in a dark cell, fully clothed.

Solitary.

A team of guards walk up to me, smiling evilly.

And suddenly, the blows rain from everywhere.

But I don't fight back.

_FLASH_

I'm back in the crypt. But the memories stay with me.

I curl into myself and sob violently.

**(Buffy's POV)**

I don't know what just happened. One minute Faith was leaning against my body, slowly falling asleep, getting the rest her body needs.

I can feel her heartbeat strong and steady against my hand that I have wrapped protectively around her.

And then her heart beats faster…she starts sweating and shaking, like she's having a nightmare.

Suddenly she bolts upright and moves her body violently away from me. Xander swerves the car to the side of the road.

As soon as the car stops, Faith is puling on the handle and on the run. I don't know how she's moving so fast with the injuries she has.

The way she looked at me before she left…her eyes, so scared, scared of…

Me.

She was terrified of me.

What the Hell did she just remember? It must have been that night, the one on the rooftop.

I close my eyes and I can almost feel the wind against my face. I see her hurt betrayed look in her eyes as the knife enters her body. The sickening feeling in my gut when I realize that I stabbed her.

That my hand held a knife inside of Faith's stomach.

I'll never forget it.

"Buffy!" Xander's calling to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Go after her!"

I swear I hear genuine concern in his voice. It seems like the Scoobies are finally giving into my request, finally giving Faith the second chance that she deserves.

But if I don't get to her fast enough, she may never get to really experience it.

I'm running as fast as my feet can carry me. It seems like this has become a new habit of mine, running after Faith.

Running after the girl I love.

A sob catches in my throat when as I picture her bruised and broken body in the snow. Again. I have to find her. Again.

I see footprints in the snow, Faith sized footprints.

I follow them and they lead me to a nearby cemetery…then finally up to a crypt. At least she's not trapped again.

I go quickly into the crypt and her violent sobs somewhere around the corner. And there she is.

God what a sight. My beautiful Faith is cured into a ball, repeating a heartbreaking phrase. "Don't hurt me, please don't' hurt me."

She's closed into herself, as if trying to protect her body. I reach out to touch her and pull my hand back.

I'm scared too. I don't wanna freak her out. I don't want her to be scared of me.

"Faith," I whisper softly.

Screw it. I'm gunna hold her. I don't care if she breaks my arm in the process.

I extend my hand to stroke her hair, waiting for her arm to shoot out and snap mine in half.

It doesn't.

So I rub my hand along her face soothingly and her head moves into the touch.

Thank you God. Thank you for not making her freak out again.

I pull her body close to mine and rub small circles into her back.

Her body tightens again and her heart beats up.

I think she's remembering.

**(Faith's POV) **

I feel strong arms around my body. I'm too tired to protest. Too move away from them.

They're so soothing…

_FLASH_

It's raining and I'm at a bus stop.

Buffy's crying, and I can feel hot tears running down my face.

"Faith? Stay. Stay because I need you here. I can't let you walk out of my life again. I need you."

Did Buffy just say that?

It's weird I can feel my emotions in this memory-Faith. None of the pain and hatred I felt before. I feel, calmer now.

_FLASH_

It's morning time and I'm in bed.

I look around confused and see Buffy lying next to me, her arm draped across my body.

I love waking up next to Buffy.

_FLASH_

Downstairs now.

Buffy's yelling at me. What id I do this time?

"Faith, you could have died last night. Had you fallen on a sharper rock, maybe a little bit on your neck, you wouldn't be sitting here right now. Why'd you do it Faith? You coulda saved yourself, and now your displaying more than just a few bruises."

What? And what! I almost died…gee what a concept. Seems I do a lot of that.

I try to protest against her. "Look B I'm fine see? Nothin' a few days if healing won't fix. I'll be up and bouncing around in no--"

"No Faith! You don't get it! You could be sporting a fancy new broken neck right now! You can't do that! You have to stop almost dying! I can't lose you again!" Buffy's yelling again. But her voice drops low for the last part. "I can't lose you Faith, not now that I found you again."

She loves me.

"I won't ever leave you B."

_FLASH_

I'm in a club. Buffy's singing.

To me.

_FLASH_

"I don't think. I know. I know that I'm in love with you Faith."

_FLASH_

Buffy and me kissing.

_FLASH_

I feel her arms strong around me, hugging me for all it's worth. No more memories for me.

I remember it all now. Everything. No more little pieces and fragments here and there.

Everything.

I turn my head and look up into the green eyes I've fallen in love with.

**(Buffy's POV)**

She finally stopped shaking and her head turns up and she faces me.

I look into the brown orbs, the ones that reflect her soul.

I stare deeply in them and feel this magnetic pull towards her.

Then, we're kissing. Her lips feel so soft against mine, and her hand searches for support. She reaches around my back and pulls me in deeper. We fall to the floor and roll, passionately kissing, putting everything into that one kiss that's seems to always be delayed.

Like when she gets kidnapped. And then hospitalized. And of course, the memory loss thing.

After a long while of full-on smoochies, we pull apart and lay on the floor, our hands intertwined, struggling to regain our breath. I roll over and face Faith and she does the same.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. "Back from your trip down Memory Lane?"

"Five by five, B."

**(Faith's POV)**

Yay. And yay. And yay again. I'm back. Back with her.

And that kiss. Damn. One hell of a welcome back.

"I missed ya B." I say. "I missed knowing how much you mean to me."

"I was always here Faith, I always will be."

I love her.

"I'm sorry B. For getting kidnapped, for freaking out on you back there…for everything. Not just today, for shutting you out after the Finch accident. For pushing you away, for not trusting you to help me. I screwed up. Monumentally. And even that's an understatement--"

"Faith? Shut up. Please. Getting kidnapped? Not really a voluntary thing. As for the freaking out…after what I did to you back then…I knew the memory would come, I didn't want it to, but it's my fault. I was the one with the sharp pointy weapon remember?" She reaches out and grabs my face with her hands.

"That's the thing Faith. The past? We can't change it. The past is the past. Simple. Nothing we do can or will change any of that. But we can make up for it. We both made mistakes. Yes, you killed people. Yes, you didn't let me in. And yes, things weren't exactly handled the way they should have been. But it wasn't just you. We both messed up. We are both going to have to live with that guilt for a long time. But we both have something we didn't realize we had back then. We have each other."

"We have a lot to be sorry for, but we say sorry and we move on. We fight the baddies; we redeem ourselves by doing good. We say sorry by saving innocent people, by helping those in need, by being there for friends. We say sorry by doing the right thing and continuing on each day with our heads held high."

"I love you Faith, and that's something I won't ever say sorry for. I could never regret loving you, or take it away if I could. I love you, and that's that. In its simplicity and complications, it's hardships and good times, I love you."

What do you say to something like that? Even in my thoughts, I'm stuttering to find the right words. I finally settle for the response with the least syllables.

"B? I love you too."

We lean in and kiss each other tenderly once more. I can barely comprehend how much I love this woman, my rock and my savoir.

We break the kiss off, and I tell her how it is.

"Buffy. I'm no good at speeches, I suck at monologues, and this sharing of feelings thing? Not really my gig. And let me tell you babe, you've got that down pat. I need to tell you something. Don't get mad, just hear me out. I lied. Prison? It wasn't how I told you it was. It sucked. Beyond all suckiness. The other prisoners were constantly out for blood. The guards were…not good people. They liked to use me as their human piñata; my blood was their candy. They hated trash like me, and they weren't afraid to show it. Things were pretty bad B, but when I was scared, and when I was alone, my thoughts of you kept me sane."

"You Buffy. Through all of the Hell, you. You are my constant, my one and only. My one true love. The one I longed to have beside me, to hold, to kiss. I. Love. You."

I look deep into Buffy's bright eyes. "The only memories I need are the ones where I'm with you."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears, but our "moment" was brought to an ugly screeching halt by the sound of clapping from across the room.

B and I turned our heads to the sound, and there stood a hideous demon. Ugly and terrifying.

"For not being great at speeches Faith, that was one Hell of a job," He said. "Sorry, where our my manners?"

Big and gruesome steps forward closer to us. B gets into a fighting stance as I stand up on shaking legs.

"I'm Aldinach. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Insert suspenseful music here. Keep the reviews coming if you want another chapter!**


	24. Alone Time Never Lasts

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I haven't forgotten the story at all…life has just been busy! I'll try to update sooner, but life is preventing me from writing as much as I would like to. I am not going to leave this story to be forgotten, so just hold tight if the updates take a while! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Joss. The song usedbelongs tothe Postal Service.

The Missing Half

Chapter 24 – Alone Time Never Lasts

**(Faith's POV)**

That son of a bitch. I can't believe him…acting all nonchalant with his "look at me aren't I just the coolest demon ever" attitude.

Asshole.

Buffy's so gunna kick his ugly butt back to wherever the hell he calls his home.

Any moment now.

Three…two…one…

"Come near me and you will find yourself calling for your demonic mommy," Buffy snarls.

Showtime.

B leaps into a defensive position and takes a couple of steps towards him. Aldinach merely walks closer to us, that stupid grin plastered across his disgusting face.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making statements like that slayer. Weren't you begging me to spare her pathetic life only a little while ago?"

Ok now that makes me pissed. "Hey buddy, I am so not pathetic. Look in the mirror and you'll be staring at a thing in dire need for some skin products. You had to tie me up to beat me…and even then you didn't win. You are what us humans like to call a…loser," I put my hand up in the universal "L" sign. Childish, yes, but it never ceases to be effective.

Aldinach gets a little red in the cheeks…well at least I think he does, but it's kinda hard to tell with his natural skin color being an unnatural color and all.

Buffy grins at my comment, even in a situation like this, getting a smile from her makes me want to dance the dance of a happy woman.

"I suggest leaving now, or some serious ass-kicking will ensue," B pipes up.

"And she's not kidding," I add.

"Look at me…wiggling in fear out of my demon skin," Aldinach sarcastically replies. Who knew demons could score points on the sarcastic meter? I sure didn't.

"Oh boy. Now I know why most demons keep their mouths shut, using only the occasional grunt and groan. Hey B, next thing you know, he's gunna be telling us how much he's going to enjoy killing the slayers," I say.

"I am," our hellish buddy growls.

With that he jumped across the small distance between us and began swinging powerful fists Buffy's way. A right hook to her head was blocked by her forearm. A shot at her stomach was deflected by one swift motion from her leg. B averted a high spin kick by ducking, then used Aldinach's momentum to her advantage and brought her shoulder up into his stomach, sending him sailing across the crypt.

B quickly followed up with a front kick to Big Ugly's head that sent him careening into the wall, cracking it with his monstrous force. A few of the rocks from the wall rolled to a stop beside me. I grabbed a sharp one, ready to use it if the fight got too close for comfort.

B moved in for the killing blow, bringing her foot around in an attempt to snap the monster's neck. However, he caught her foot and easily tossed her aside, through the door of the crypt. B slowly picked herself off her feet.

I used this moment to throw the rock I had in my hand as hard as I could at Aldinach.

Bingo.

Right between the eyes. Damn, I shoulda been a pitcher for my school's softball team.

The rock smacked soundly into his ugly head. He fell to the floor like a sack of demony disgustingness.

He's out for the fight.

I get to my feet and stumble out of the crypt to see if B's ok.

I catch her in with my good hand as she stands up on shaky feet. Seems that last little toss got her good.

"You ok Babe?" I ask. I scan her body or any injuries…she looks ok, probably just a little shaken up.

"Yeah Faith, I'm good, just a little on the wobbly side. Nice throw by the way."

"Yeah…I'd say he struck out," I joke. I couldn't help myself. The pun presented itself perfectly.

Buffy looks at me with a look that silently asks if I really just said that. Then she collapses into a fit of laughter.

"Good to have you back Faith."

"Good to be back B."

We move into each other's arms, embracing quickly, but firmly before making our way back to Xander's car.

We walk hand in hand, simply enjoying each other's presence as we carefully found the graveyard's exit. In a few minutes, we saw the dim taillights of Xander's car in the distance.

It's seems so far way, and my ankle really hurts something terrible.

"B?" I softly ask. "Do ya think you could help me get some of the weight off my foot? It kills right now."

I hate asking for help, but with B, I don't feel embarrassed.

"Of course Faith," she responds. "I don't mind helping out a damsel in distress," she finishes wickedly.

Oh man can she push my buttons.

"If I could just use your shoulder to take some of the pressure—"

I'm cut off by the feeling of my feet leaving the ground as B takes me in her arms. She cradles me like an oversized newborn baby in her arms and we are stopping right here with that analogy cos its disturbin' the hell out of me.

I grin at my thought. Buffy notices it and grins back.

One smile. One goddamned smile and I melt into a little puddle of Faith. I swear, I felt like I was going to get all liquidy and seep through my girlfriend's arms right then and there.

Finally we reach the car and I see Xander jump out and open the door for us. B gently sets me inside and then climbs in next to me.

Before starting the car, Xander around in his seat to face me.

"You feeling better Faith?" He asks.

"Five by five Xand."

I curl into a ball on the seat and rest my head in B's lap. She immediately takes her hand and strokes my hair with it.

I love it when she does that.

The car ride home is fast; it's not like Sunnydale is a megalopolis. Within minutes Buffy's house comes into view and we're pulling into the driveway. Xander parks the car and turns to face us.

"Do you guys need anything else? Any help at all?"

"Naw Xand, I think we got it. We're probably just gunna go straight to bed anyways right Faith?"

Oh boy…a bed. A bed that's not a hospital issue.

"Thanks for everything X-Man. See ya tomorrow," I thank him as I lift myself from B's lap and inch my way out of the car. Once I'm out of the car, B rushes around and slings a supportive arm around my waist.

"Bye Xander," B says.

"Night Buffy…Faith."

Xander pulls the car out of the driveway and roars away down the street. The two of us hobble into the house. When the door opens, a Dawn sized fireball explodes towards us.

"Buffy! Faith! What happened? You guys took so long…I was freaking out…I couldn't stop pacing and tapping my foot…it was like attack of the spaz! But you're ok! Right? Alive and ok? Breathing yep sure are…I think I might need to take a breath."

Dawn slowly lowers herself into a chair and takes a deep calming breath. Then she looks back up at us…her big amber eyes begging for answers and a response letting her know everything was ok.

"No big Little D. Had a few crappy flashbacks…I'm no longer Amnesia-girl! Ran into big ugly Aldinach, kicked his ass…drove home. All part of a day's work," I respond, hoping my answer was satisfying enough for the kid.

"Really? You remember everything? Yay for you! Are you sure you remember _everything_?" Dawn asked apprehensively.

"Hmmm you mean like the time Buffy was pushing you in a hammock out back and you went up in the air, and came back down crashing _through_ the net?" Dawn turned a slight shade of red. "Or maybe the time I ran upstairs after hearing you screaming only to find that you were singing to Kelly Clarkson? Oh and then there's the time—"

"Ok!" Dawn cut me off quickly. " I say that constitutes as remembering everything. Darn, I was really hoping that some of that stuff was a little bit on the forgotten side."

"Dawn!" Buffy scolded. "After all Faith has just been through, that's what you have to say? What has society taught you?"

"Umm society's taught me that if I want to get a good job I should sleep with the boss…"

"DAWN!" B and I yell together.

"Teehee? Kidding guys! Please close your mouths before you ruin the carpet with drool," Dawn says innocently.

"Damn B, that's some Little Sister you got there. Can I have her?"

I guess my comment made Dawn break. "Oh Faith! I was really worried," Little Bit came up and hugged me gently. "Scare me like that again and I'll start doing drugs," she whispers.

"I'll try not to D. I think that might upset Big Sis," I whisper back. Dawn releases me slowly. "I love ya kid."

I tried not to notice how Dawn bug-eyed when I said that. The look on her face was quickly replaced by a quivering lip and a small tear that ran down her doll-like face.

"I love you too Faith," she said full of emotion. It feels so good to hear that. She's one of the few people to ever say it to me like that. Like she means it.

"Goodnight, Bitesize. Have some good dreams 'kay?"

"'Night Faith. Feel better! See ya in the morning."

Dawn trotted up the stairs and disappeared into her room. Just me and B now. Some alone time finally.

"So, Dawn's gunna be asleep pretty soon," B states seductively.

"Sure is, I'm sure she is already. I suppose that makes us officially alone."

"Alone with each other of course. Doing alone type things. The things that are so fun to do when no one's looking."

"Things like this?" I ask then wrap my uninjured arm around B's slender neck. I pull my girl in close until our faces are only inches apart. We breathe heavily staring deep into each other's eyes, leaning in slightly further until the tips of our noses touch. Eskimo kisses.

And then real kisses. B's lips brush mine briefly before she opens her mouth and covers mine completely with hers. I'm lost in a world of passion. A song crossing into my mind as I kiss B deeper.

_I think that it's a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned._

I rub my hand up and down B's back and she leans onto a wall to support herself.

_And I am forced to speculate that God himself did make us into corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces from the clay._

Two of a kind. That's us. Made for each other. Her lips feel so good pressed against mine.

_And true it may seem like a stretch but it's thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you're away and when I am missing you to death._

My ribs are burning from lack of breath, but I don't care. I can deal with the dull throb of the pain, it's so much more than just worth it.

B and I sink to our knees, her kiss draining my legs of their ability to function. We fall to the floor completely, curling into each other as we continue to kiss tenderly.

Finally, I break the kiss when my lungs feel like they are going to burst. We lay on the carpet for a few moments, not doing anything but staring intently into they eyes of the one we love. Not doing anything, just…living. Living with each other.

"Think the bed might be more comfortable?" I finally ask B after a few minutes of intense silence.

"Most definitely." Without another word, B gets to her feet and scoops me into her arms once more. We climb the stairs up to her room and she lays me gently on her bed.

"You're sleeping with me tonight," she says decisively.

"Oh am I? Do tell me, is it because I just got out of the hospital, or because I'm so damn irresistible?" I ask.

"Choice number one. You're not irresistible; you're very resistible in fact. You're disgustingly overweight and you look like you've never seen the light of day in your life," B jokes.

"Gee B, you sure know how to make a girl feel loved." B winks at me and then climbs in beside my body. She reaches up to my face and traces her finger over the cut on my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Ok I guess, been better definitely. It's not everyday you get trapped under a pile of rubble in the freezing snow," I answer.

B's eyes fill with tears. "Faith baby, you know I love you right?"

"Of course B. I love you too."

"Good," she says. Then wraps her arms around my body and closes her eyes.

"Night babe."

"Sweet dreams B."

**(Xander's POV)**

It's really late now. Anya and I have cuddled up next to each other in bed. The day's events rush by in my head. It's been awhile since I spent that much time in the hospital.

Poor Faith, she really got the crap kicked outta her. I wish things could have gone differently, maybe Willow could have been more understanding.

Part of me gets where Willow's coming from. I mean, Faith was once a criminal. She's come back after such a short amount of time.

But the other half me wishes that Willow would just stop holding such a horrible grudge one Faith. The formerly rogue slayer isn't so bad anymore, but Willow just won't see that, letting her past actions cloud her better judgement, the better judgement that Willow seems to have for every other person.

To be honest, I think she's jealous. Jealous that Faith gets to have a part of Buffy that she'll never get. But she's being irrational. I need to talk to her about this.

If I don't things could get ugly.

**(Giles' POV)**

I'm in bed with a cup of tea and a good book. After the day's events, everyone truly needs rest. I hope that Buffy and Faith are doing well at home, God only knows they've been through enough in the past week to stress anyone to the point of exhaustion, Slayer or not.

I should let them sleep tomorrow off; I can research Aldinach more. If what I've learned so far is correct, he's powerless until he strengthens his body on Earth's surface. It could be a while, and in the meantime, the girls can rest and heal.

I turn the page of my book and go to take a sip of my tea when the phone rings shrilly beside my bed.

"Rupert Giles speaking," I say into the receiver.

"Rupert, this is Quentin Travers."

Oh dear lord, this should be good.

"Hello Quentin, to what do I owe this privileged phone call?"

"It seems that recent developments have caused for a turn of events. Recent developments like the rogue slayer dying."

Oh my. "Good God Quentin, another slayer's been called."

"Correct Rupert. She's on her way to Sunnydale as we speak."

**(Buffy's POV)**

I was drifting off into sleep, already dreaming of Faith when the phone on my nightstand rang loudly. I quickly threw an arm out to answer it, trying to keep Faith from waking, but it was too late.

She rubbed her yes softly and looked at me confusedly as I greeted the voice on the other line.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly. "Summers' residence."

"I'm terribly sorry to bug you Buffy, I know you must be exhausted but I believe there is something you should know."

"Oh God it's not another apocalypse on top of the already impending doom is it? Cuz I can only take so much evil in a week."

"No Buffy, it's something that is far worse as far as you're already hectic lives are concerned."

Giles paused momentarily. "Any day now Giles, you have no idea what kind of thoughts are running around in my head as you pause dramatically for effect."

Faith looks at me again, a worried look etched across her face. Her look quickly turns into one of surprise as the doorbell rings downstairs.

"I'll go get it," she whispers to me, then carefully lifts herself from the bed. I don't like the idea of her traveling down the stairs without my help, but duty calls.

"You know how Faith, kind of…died?" Giles continues.

"Nope Giles, not at all, I'm completely oblivious to the fact that my girlfriend left the land of the living for a little bit. I mean, I did _only _pass out in my complete sadness."

"Yes, yes sorry, it's just…well…another slayer's been called."

Before I get a chance to react, a loud crash comes from downstairs.

"Giles I have to go, something's happening, I'll call you later." I hang up without waiting for his response and run downstairs, terrified.

If anything has hurt my girl, they are going to be so much more than dead meat.

**(Faith's POV)**

I stumble down the stairs as fast as my body lets me and prepare myself to face one of the Scooby Gang that is bound to be at the door. Who else would be here at this hour?

I limp up to the door and peer through the peephole.

I'll be damned.

I open the door and take in the sight of the man's presence at the doorstep.

His eyes register complete surprise as he looks at me.

Before I can react, he grabs me by a handful of my shirt and rams me into a bookshelf. A few books crash to the floor and my body screams when it makes contact with the rough surface.

A fist rams into my nose and my blood flows freely.

Damn, Soldier Boy can really pack a punch.

**A/N: And just when things were once again looking up. Please review guys! It's nice to know how you think the story's going! Any review, no matter how brief it is, is better than no review! Make me a happy author!**


	25. Captain Cardboard

**A/N: I finally updated! Sorry it took so long...as before, school has been horribly time consuming, add that to sports and my family, and I have a small amount of time to write. Thanks for the reviews! They are really helpful and greatly appreciated!**

The Missing Half

Chapter 25 – Captain Cardboard

**(Buffy's POV)**

No. This isn't real. It can't be.

"What the Hell are you doing here!" I scream at Riley as I run to Faith. I shove Riley off of my girlfriend.

She's bleeding.

"You asshole!" I yell again and swing my fist around catching him full in the jaw, sending him to the floor. "Can't you see she's hurt? She doesn't need you wailing on her too!" I sneak a glance at Faith who's carefully pulling herself to her feet.

"It's alright B. I deserved that," Faith said quietly. My mind flipped back to when we switched bodies and when I found out that Riley had slept with Faith in my body.

I look Faith in the eyes, determined to let her know that I'm over that part of our past.

"Faith, it's ok. You don't deserve it. Remember? That's in the past, you aren't that same person anymore," I smile slowly. "Besides, I don't blame you for wanting to take my body for a little test-drive."

Faith's sad face lights up at my comment and her eyes get that adorable twinkle in them. "Damn B, you found me out."

Riley suddenly clears his throat from his spot on the floor. He stands up and regains his composure. "Buffy? Do you want to explain something to me? Like why this murdering psychopath is standing in your living room? And better yet, why you're defending her?"

"None of your business Riley. I suggest you get back to your new life and leave ours alone."

"Jealous Buffy? Of the life I shared with someone who wasn't you? Someone who could make me feel like the man I always knew I was but you wouldn't let me be?"

"Shut up," I grit out through clenched teeth. "Shut up and leave before I send you face first into the pavement outside."

"Ooh Buffy quick with the threats I see. Is your whore teaching you to be more like her? Are you going to slit my throat now? Gut me like a fish?"

I can't believe what he's saying…this isn't the Riley I knew.

"Riley," I begin, "What is wrong with you? What happened? Why are you saying these things?"

A look of anger flashes across his dull eyes. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with ME? I'm not the one sleeping with a stupid skank! You know, I come back here after fighting evil in the jungle, acting like the hero I thought you wanted and find you with her! I come back here after going through hell hoping I could win you back, hoping that we could be together again. But no, that dumb bitch has to get in the way!"

Riley stalks out of the house angrily and slams the door shut loudly behind him. I stand there, my mouth hanging open in shock, unable to comprehend that this Riley was the same Riley I knew only a short while ago.

"B? Are you…are you ok?" Faith limps up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. Her embrace instantly relaxes me.

"Yeah Faith I'm fine. I just can't believe that bastard would say those things. I'm sorry that he spoke about you that way."

"It's alright B, I can take a few dirty words thrown my way. Next time I see him though, I'm washing his mouth out with soap."

I chuckle softly and turn to face Faith. I take the sleeve of my nightshirt and gently wipe away the blood from under her nose.

"Are you ok baby?" I ask.

"Five by five B"

**(Faith's POV)**

Alright, so I'm pissed. But I'm not gunna let B see that. The things Riley said hurt. Seeing him brought my past flying back to me in full Technicolor. How I tried to steal B's life. But I gotta be strong. Cuz his little visit obviously shook B up more than she's letting on as well.

I kiss B softly on the lips, hoping to silence her problems for a little bit.

It works. B grabs the back of my head and pulls me closer to her, into her lips.

I'm really getting into it when I hear clapping from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nice show ladies. You should sell that on the Internet," Dawn pipes up from her seat on the last step.

"Oh you little twerp," B yells and chases her sister. Dawn squeals and races up the stairs, B hot on her heels.

I chuckle softly and make my way up the stairs as fast as I can to join the fight.

Once upstairs I see B and Dawn in the middle of a tickle war on Dawn's bed. I quickly walk to my room and grab a camera from my nightstand and then make my way back to Dawn's room.

I stand in the doorway, snapping a few pictures of the Summers sisters.

I enter the fray carefully, ducking under a flying hand and moving swiftly away from a flailing foot. Dawn giggles as B successfully holds her down with one hand and tickles her with the other. I reach out with my uninjured hand and grab B's foot and yank her off Dawn's squirming body, then proceed to pin both her wrists down under my body.

"Get her D!" I shout. Dawn obeys and leaps onto B's prone body. She goes on to stroke her finger up and down B's foot, eliciting a high pitched shriek from my girl's mouth. Looks like we found her ticklish spot.

Knowing that B and me might not be able to sleep for a little bit longer, I go to my room to prepare a little show for the Summers' sisters, leaving Dawn to handle the shrieking slayer situation that is my Buffy.

**(Buffy's POV)**

"Oh GOD! I SURRENDER!" I yell shrilly at my evil little sister.

"Oh no. You're not going to get off that easily!" Dawn yells. Did I mention that she's an evil little girl?

"AHH DAWN! You are so going to get it when I get out of here!"

"Ooh I'm so scared…what are you going to do…stake me?"

"Something like that," I mutter. I hate this feeling…I'm being trapped by a teenager! With no supernatural powers to speak of!

Being tickled sucks…the laughing is splitting my sides and tears are appearing at the corners of my eyes…yet it's not my idea of funny. And to think it was my girlfriend's fault I got in this position…oh they are both going to get it later.

So it's been a full five minutes of me shrieking and Dawn laughing like the devil she is when a welcoming distraction finally comes.

Faith walks in, dressed in a pair of leather pants, my old cheerleading top, and a big black top hat. This is honestly the last thing I ever expected to see in my life. After seeing this, I think I could just die right now and go to Heaven. My life is complete and I can sincerely say that demons aside, this is the strangest thing I have ever seen.

Faith comes into view and puts a CD into Dawn's stereo. The music starts up, loud and clear and Faith begins to sing. It seems that this is one of those kareoke CD's, the only person I hear singing is Faith.

"Well a-1, 2, 3 Take my hand and come with me because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine."

Faith struts around the room doing a cute little dance. She's tapping her boots on the floor and spinning around in circles.

"4, 5, 6 C'mon and get your kicks now you don't need the money with a face like that, do ya honey."

Faith throws her hat into mine and Dawn's face and runs her hand through her hair seductively.

"Big black boots long brown hair she's so sweet with her get-back stare!"

Faith's really into it now, dancing as hard as her injured body will let her.

Finally she stops in front of me and grabs my hand with hers.

"I said, are you gonna be my girl?"

She looks up into my eyes with her twinkling brown puppy dog orbs and I reach down and pull her up onto the bed carefully. The music is still playing in the background but I find myself lost in those eyes. Those goddamn eyes that get me every time.

"Of course Fai baby, your girl forever and always," I say sincerely, never ceasing to stare into her eyes. Faith reaches up and plants a big wet kiss on my lips then gets up to go change her clothes. Dawn switches the music off and turns to face me on the bed.

"She makes you happy doesn't she?" Dawn asks. The answer to the question is obvious, but the way Dawn asks it tells me she's looking for more than just a yes or no answer.

"More than anyone else ever has, besides you and mom. She lights up my day with a brightness that has the power to light up the entire world. She has this way of making me smile when I feel like all else is lost. When she went missing, I was so scared, because if she stayed gone, my life would be far from complete. As sappy as it sounds Dawn, I love her, and anything that gets in our way better get used to seeing my fist in their face."

Dawn grabs my hand with hers and runs her finger over my knuckle.

"Good. It's about time you got what you deserve."

**(Faith's POV)**

I walk back into Dawn's room, dressed in my nightclothes. I hope the two sisters enjoyed my little show. After Riley's guest appearance I felt the need to shed a little happiness on our little family.

Whoa. Did I just think that? Our family? Well I guess they are…my family. Besides the LA gang, they're all that I've got.

I step softly up to Dawn's bed and crawl under the covers, careful not to interrupt the little sister moment going on at the foot of the bed. B makes her way to where I'm laying and lifts the covers up and over her body as well. She snuggles close to my body tucks one side of the covers around me.

Dawn gently climbs in the other side of her bed and wraps the covers tightly around her body as well.

The three of us lie in Dawn's bed. I stare up at the ceiling for a few minutes, once again thanking the higher powers that I was given a second chance as great as this.

I hear Dawn sighing softly as she reaches over and turns the lamp off.

Two slayers and a teenaged girl. Two legendary fighters and a young girl making her own mark on the world.

"I love you guys," I say softly as I fall into a deep undisturbed sleep.

**(Dawn's POV)**

Oh man what time is it? A quick glance at the clock tells me it's a little past three in the morning.

Leave it to my bladder to wake me up at the odd hours of the morning.

I carefully remove my body from under Buffy's arm and sneak off to the bathroom.

Once my business is done, I walk back to my room. I notice something sitting on my dresser. It's the camera faith has been carrying around for a little while now, snapping pictures when she thinks we don't notice, capturing us at our unexpected moments.

I think it's cute.

I glance at Buffy and Faith sleeping together in my bed, their arms wrapped around each other protectively. I raise the camera and take a quick shot of the two cuddles lovingly into each other, then place the camera back on my dresser.

I climb back into my bed and fall back to sleep within seconds.

**(Faith's POV)**

That was the best night of sleep I've gotten in awhile. After the whole kidnapping incident, it felt great to wake up in my girlfriend's arms and actually know who she was.

I stretch, roll over, and give B a kiss on her forehead. I sneak out of the bed and nimbly creep downstairs. I put a cup of coffee on and walk outside to get the newspaper.

When I get outside, the first thing I notice is the lack of snow. It seems to have completely melted overnight. And not only did the snow melt, but it seems Sunnydale is experiencing an extreme heat wave.

Holy crap it's hot out here. I walk quickly to get the newspaper and bring it back into our house. Just that short use of energy has left my body slick with sweat.

This is not going to be as fun as the snow.

I turn the coffee off, no longer in the mood for such a warm treat, and go to the freezer to get some ice gold goodness instead. I reach to the back where it seems B has hidden the chocolate-y yumminess that is chocolate ice cream from a certain kid sister.

Ahhh. Chocolate ice cream for breakfast. I love self-indulgence.

I'm in mid-scoop when I hear B's approaching footsteps. I look down at my bowl of ice cream and smile guiltily.

"Hey Faithy, looks like you're enjoying yourself already this morning," B says sleepily. She goes to the drawer and pulls out a spoon of her own and begins eating directly from the ice cream carton. "Don't mind me, I'm going to do a little enjoying of myself."

And she does, taking generous scoops from the carton.

I can't help myself; I dip my finger in my bowl of ice cream and rub my finger on her cheek, leaving a trail of sweetness on her face.

"Oops," I growl huskily. I lean across the table and kiss B good morning on her lips, then kiss her cheek softly, delighting in the way her skin tastes.

B turns her face so we're kissing on the lips again.

After a few moments of early morning kissing, B pushes her chair away from the table and goes upstairs, explaining that she is desperate need for a shower.

Seconds later, I go up to join her.

………………………

It's about three in the afternoon now. Dawn and Buffy went grocery shopping a little while ago and I'm here all alone.

I sit on the couch, flipping through the channels, searching for something good to watch, but nothing catches my interest.

Lucky for me, the phone rings, giving me something else to do.

I run tot he kitchen to pick it up and am delighted to hear the voice at the other end.

"Hey Fang. How's it hanging?"

"Hey Faith. Glad to hear that you're doing better than a few days ago. Things here have been ok. Cordy cut her hair; Gunn and I killed a newly discovered demon last night. Nasty little twit. How about you?"

"Riley came to visit last night. I think he left though."

"What! He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Well my nose has seen better days, but nothing serious. I got the impression he still doesn't think of me as sugar and spice and everything nice."

"I'm sorry to hear that Faith. Men like Captain Cardboard talk big to compensate for something small…"

"Angel! That has to be the most amusing thing a two and a half-century vampire has ever said. Props to you big brother."

Angel chuckled on the other line. "Well Faith, it was good talking to you, I was just seeing how you were."

"Thanks for calling Angel, good to hear your voice again."

"Bye Faith."

"See ya Fang."

I hang the phone back into its cradle and make my way back to the living room for more channel surfing.

…………………………

Five hours after Soul Boy's call and I'm clearing the dinner table. Dawn, B, and I had just eaten a bowl of gourmet Mac 'n' Cheese. It was way better than the stuff they served in prison.

"So B, Angel called to check in. Apparently him and Gunn killed a demon of non-specific origins last night."

B rolled her eyes while laughing. "That's the story of my life."

"Cordy got a haircut."

"Really? Tell her she should send pictures." I'm enjoying the fact that since our trip to LA B's gotten closer to Cordy and the gang.

"Will do."

"Alright, I'm gunna go upstairs, get ready for patrol."

"I'll follow you up shortly, just gunna finish up these dishes."

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" B asks while grinning.

"Only when I'm doing your chores," I answer.

B kisses me quickly on the cheek then runs upstairs to get changed for patrol.

Halfway through dishes, the doorbell rings.

"Dawnie! Can you get that?" I yell.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going," she responds.

A few moments later I hear Dawn scream.

I drop the dish I'm drying and it falls to the floor with a crash as it breaks into bunches of little pieces.

I dart to the foyer and see that Dawn is safe…

… But Riley's here to visit again. And he brought a gun this time.

I hear B's feet pounding down the stairs as she rushes to the sound of Dawn's scream.

"Dawn? Faith are you ok?" Buffy asks while checking us over for any wounds.

Riley steps out from the shadows. "They are for now, but that can soon change." B's eyes go cartoon-character round when she sees the gun.

"Riley, whatever problems you have with me, they have nothing to do with them. Let them go."

"Dawn can go, but my problems aren't just with you Blondie, Little Miss Faith here seems to be a pretty troublesome person herself."

Riley raises the gun until it's pointed directly at my head.

"As cliché as it sounds Buffy, if I can't have you, I'm gunna make sure no one else does either."

I hear a faint noise from the side door but my focus is still the gun aimed at my face.

I glance at B and back down the barrel of the deadly weapon.

_I love you B._

Riley's finger tightened around the trigger and the gun went off.

**A/N: I think someone needs to shoot Riley…don't you? Let me know how you all though this chapter was! Thanks!**


	26. Bath Water Blues

The Missing Half

Chapter 26 – Bath Water Blues

**(Faith's POV)**

BANG! Growing up in the bad part of town, I've heard plenty of gunshots. Just not one in the same room as me. Or a few yards from my head. A few yards…even being a slayer, and staring death down before my very eyes everyday, straight in the demony face of a monster, nothing has scared me like this. You think you know how you might react with a gun pointed at your head. You think you know, but until you're actually yards away from cold steel and silver bullets, you don't. I thought I was tougher than bullets. Damn was I wrong.

Where was I? Oh yeah.

BANG!

I must be dead right? It's dark, quiet, and I still have that tingly feeling I get when I'm around B. If I'm dead, why does it feel like I'm squeezing my eyelids shut?

Maybe because I am.

Squeezing my eyes shut that is…as for dead, well, I'm not.

I'm not dead. Ok that qualifies as a reason to jump for joy.

So, I'm not dead…than where the Hell did that bullet go?

And what happened?

**(Buffy's POV)**

Riley stood there, holding a gun yards away form my lover's face.

His finger tightened on the trigger.

And the strangest thing happened.

A crossbow bolt that seemed to come from nowhere pierced Riley's meaty hand and the gun was whipped to the side.

Riley cried out in pain; and in his anguish, he must have pulled the trigger.

The sound of a gun going off is one I won't soon forget.

And the hole in the wall beside Faith's head will be a constant reminder.

My girl's gunna live to see another day.

**(Faith's POV)**

I turn my head slightly to the right once I'm able to gain control over my motor functions again.

There, staring me straight in the eyes is a bullet hole. One that seemed to penetrate the first few inches of wall before being stopped by the thickness of the wood.

That coulda been me. That bullet could of gone a few inches into me, maybe stopped by my spinal cord. I could be Faith, the human piece of Swiss cheese.

But I'm not.

I survey the scene in front of me. It's chaos now. Riley's curled into a ball, holding his ruined hand close to his chest, tears in his eyes. He's out of the picture for now. I look over at B, but her gaze is held somewhere else. She's looking towards the far end of the room, clearly captivated by the presence before her.

I slowly turn my head, completely unsure of what I'm going to see. A demon with two hundred spikes protruding from his bumpy body? A transparent ghost floating in mid-air? Or maybe a supermodel dressed in a barely there swimsuit?

Nope it's none of those.

Except this girl could definitely model.

When I turn my head to the side, the sight that greets my eyes is not one of disgusting putridness, but beauty at it's finest. Not as beautiful as B of course, nothing's more gorgeous than my partner, but she is more than pretty, I'll give her that.

But that's all I'll give her.

"Who the Hell are you?" I ask in a surprisingly calm tone.

"I believe the words tha' should have come out of your mouth are 'Thank you for saving my ass you wonderful Goddess,'" the woman replies. A thick Australian accent is evident in her smooth and chipper voice.

B steps closer to the woman and sticks out her hand. "I'm Buffy, that's Faith, and I'm guessing that you're Davie, the new slayer."

The woman, Davie, grips B's hand tightly and shakes it vigorously.

"That's me. The third one o' you guys. The Council sent m' here to make sure you guys could 'andle the new Big Bad Ugly. Apparently you guys got a little somethin' else on your hands. Not as big or bad, but definitely just as ugly," Davie states nonchalantly as she glances at Riley who is straining to regain his composure.

"Hey B, I like this girl already. Fits right in. Just one of us girls" I feel myself beginning to babble. I glance at Riley again who's getting to his feet, struggling just a little. I look back at Davie with a shit-eating grin. "Can you poke him with another crossbow?" I ask her. "Please?"

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Davie meanders to the side of the room where Riley is bracing himself against the wall. In one swift motion, she sweeps her arm up against Riley's throat and pins him to the wall, the tips of his toes frantically searching for purchase on the carpet, but coming up empty.

Davie stares him down with a look fierce enough to make a rabid dog back down in fear. This girl is already my hero.

"So mate, how's the hand?" Davie asks menacingly. "Cuz there's a two for one sale on crossbow holes today, and I wan' t' give you ya money's worth." Davie raises her hand clenching a crossbow bolt tightly and brings it level with his other hand.

Riley squirms nervously in her grasp. But all that does is make the pressure on his throat more intense.

"If you promise t' leave these fine girls alone, I might let you walk out of 'ere with one working hand. Make another move on 'em and I will permanently incapacitate you. And don't think I'll limit myself t' just your hands, there are other extremities I can work with." Davie winks at him and lets him drop to the floor.

Riley crumbles to the floor in a heap and begins to sob. B looks at him concernedly. Even after the stunt he just pulled, my girl still wants to help the poor son of a bitch. Whatever.

"Go ahead B, you calm down the meathead, and I'll get Davie here acquainted with our humble abode." B nods thankfully and I move my hands to beckon Davie to follow me.

Once Davie and I exit the room, I can hear B's soft hushes as she tries to calm the hysterical soldier.

"So, you're the new Slayer huh? I gotta tell ya Davie, I forgot about that little loophole when I...when I…" I take a deep breath and try again. "…When I died. Jeez I'm never gunna get used to that one. Hey guys! Remember that time I died? That'll go over well in a job interview. I can see it now. 'So Faith, tell me; what skills do you possess?' 'Well sir, I'm really good at dying.'" I stop myself when I realize how many words I just said to this newcomer.

"Sorry Davie. I tend to do that when I get nervous. Which I am. I mean the reason you're here, why you were called; it's a little new to me. I guess this is how B feels whenever she watches me slay."

Davie just smiles widely, her bright teeth shining in the kitchen light. "Well, I'm here now. And I want t' beat this baddy down. But I would love to get t' know my partners. What's the deal with you an' Buffy?"

**(Buffy's POV)**

Riley's blubbering has subsided a little as a rub small circles in his back. Something clearly is wrong with him. A year ago, he would have never even thought about doing something like this no matter how much he loved me.

Don't get me wrong. I'm pissed. He almost killed Faith. But maybe there's still a chance to salvage his soul. To sort things out and then send him packing.

I pull Riley away from my body and study him at arms length, taking in his haggard tired appearance, the weary distraught eyes complete with a semi-new scar snaking it's way up the right side of his face. I didn't notice it earlier.

"Riley?" I ask tentatively. "Do you want to talk?"

Riley looks up at me with pleading eyes. I take that as a "yes".

"Why did you do this? What happened since you left?"

Riley takes a deep breath and lens against the wall.

"It all started when I left that day in the helicopter," he began. "You weren't there. Do you know how that feels Buffy? Someone that you thought you loved, someone that you thought wanted to be with you lets you take off in a helicopter to go face dangers in an unknown area. Were you that unhappy Buffy?"

I don't know what to say. I knew that it hurt him, it hurt me too. I just didn't know how badly.

"I'm sorry Riley, I just…I was going through some hard times, and I just didn't love you that way. Not anymore. You were safe. Like a big security blanket. I was afraid to let you go." Wow that sounded kind of harsh. "Riley, I'm really sorry I—"

"Save it Buffy. I really don't want to hear it. It's plain to see that unless a person is say…undead, or maybe a hooker with big breasts, you can't love them."

I can feel the anger flashing across my features. I want so badly to just reach out and slap the snot out of him. But I hold my temper. I want this to be semi-peaceful.

"Low-blow Riley. And that's the last one you get. I'm trying to help you, so get with the telling or I will kick your sorry ass out of here faster than you can say 'crushed genitals'. Now, please, continue."

"Fine." Riley gives an exasperated sigh and continues to fill me in. "So I went on my mission and met Sam. We fell in love…real love and got married once we completed our tasks. For a while we lived a relatively normal life. We bought a little place in France and did regular people things: sightseeing, bike riding, eating out. It went well for a few months until we were sent on another mission. This one was in an African jungle. We were supposed to hunt and destroy these massive demons. Ugliest creatures I have ever seen."

Riley clears his throat and his voice chokes up as he goes on. "We were in a forest; it was damp, sticky and dirty. Sam and I stood back to back; we were near the demon's nest. We scanned the area, not seeing anything at first. But before either of us could react, the bastard demon fell from the trees and impaled one of their massive blades through Sam's throat. I held her as she died."

Riley's voice cracked but he kept going in fear that if he stopped now, he wouldn't ever be able to finish. "I freaked out. I rose from the ground and tried to take on the demons by myself. I knew the other guys would be there soon, but I was consumed with my goal to make those beasts pay. I killed about four of them until one got a lucky shot in." He stopped and pointed to the scar on his face. "Another one got me in the gut. I barely got out of there."

"My men had to pull me away from my wife's body. I wouldn't let go, and I didn't. As the soldiers dragged my body through the forest in escape, I dragged Sam's. When we got back to the base, it was dark. I went into my tent and took Sam with me. After that, everything is a blur. The trip home, the funeral, the next few weeks after that I can't remember well. Next thing I know, I'm on boarding a plane to Los Angeles and then taking the bus to good ol' Sunnydale."

"I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't mean to hurt you, threaten you. Dammit! I had a gun pointed at someone! I wish I could tell you why, but I lost control of myself. I never wanted to hurt you, or anyone who's ummm…close… to you. I'm so sorry."

Dear God that was a heart wrenching story. That loss…it's something people shouldn't have to go through. What Riley almost did could have been catastrophic, but the circumstances were...well it at least makes it easier to try and forgive him.

"So, Riley, I'm trying this thing, called forgiveness, I hear it's good for the soul and keeps you pores clean. It's ok Big Guy. And I'm sorry for your loss. Just, be ok alright? Try to live again…it's what Sam would want."

Riley's eyes are glued to the floor. He looks…embarrassed? "Thanks Buffy…and again, I AM sorry. I should, I should go…"

"You'll always be special to me, but if you try to hurt her again, I just want you to know, I won't forgive so easily again."

"You really love her don't you Buffy?"

"I do Riley, I really do."

I walk to the bathroom and grab a hand towel and the first aid kit and quickly patch up Riley's wounded hand.

We walk out the door and down the sidewalk a few paces.

"Be safe Riley." I say and give him a brief hug.

"Always," he replies, then walks away down the street.

**(Faith's POV)**

So I'm sitting in here, talking to this new slayer, and I gotta say, this chick kicks ass. Number one, she's from Australia. I've watched Aussie soap operas…nothin' but beauty in that continent.

Number two…within the first three minutes of meeting her, she shot Buffy's ex in the hand, pinned him against he wall, and almost made him piss his pants.

Number three…she's a slayer. That makes her uber cool automatically. Like that was even a question…psh…slayers know how to get it done.

So…my initial observations leave me with a satisfactory feeling. Our new partner in crime will be an excellent addition to the team. Nothing says 'dust' to a vamp like three slayers.

I hear the faint sounds of B and Cap'n Cardboard talkin' it up downstairs. Might as well make conversation with the newbie here.

"So…Davie…how long have you known? That you were a slayer?"

"I've known for the last five years. I mean I didn't become the slayer 'til you ummm…kicked the bucket, but my watcher found me a long time ago. We trained and he taught me stuff. Like how to itch those hard to reach spots." Davie winks at me as she says this last one…and then it clicks in my head.

"You and your watcher…you were ah…close? As in his gopher in your hole?"

"Yep."

Suddenly the disturbing and made-up image of Giles doin' the dirty with B crosses my mind. Puke. Now.

"Umm, he wasn't…uuuhh really old was he? Cuz B's ex-watcher redefines the words 'ancient' and 'history'."

"Blimey! That's a nasty mental image. Nope, my watcher is twenty-six years old. He's something o' a prodigy at the Council. He's the brainy type. But not at all nerdy. We're kinda a thing. And I do miss him terribly." Davie gets a little red in the face. "Wow sorry 'bout all that! I kinda just got all gushy right there."

"It's alright," I start, and I can't stop myself before I say, "I'm the same about B." The words fly out of my mouth and I turn to the wall in slight embarrassment.

"I thought so. You guys just radiate this energy. Those little glances you guys shoot each other… I knew you all of two minutes before I came t' the conclusion that you were a love kinda thing."

I sigh in relief. "She's truly amazing. I'm sure the Council filled you in on all my dark deeds of the past. And the fact that I've changed for the better. After a little bit of initial arguing, B accepted me…and now we're where we are. I couldn't be happier."

"That's good Faith…I'm guessing nothin's more potent than two slay-gals in love. Except maybe this odor I'm letting off right now. I've got a bag in the car…do you think I could crash 'ere tonight?"

"Sure thing. I bet B will let you sleep in her old room. It'll give her a good reason to sleep in my bed tonight." I wink towards Davie and she chuckles.

"Alright, thanks Faith, I'll get my stuff…do you think I could take a bath too? I'm sorry to just come barging in like this, but I've been on a plane for a while and then driving in a gross bus filled with some …interesting people. I haven't felt the luxury of a good soaping in quite a few days."

"It's no biggie. You saved my life…and you are a sister slayer now."

Davie smiles broadly. "Good. Well, I'll see you in a bit I guess."

Miss Aussie walks out of the room and to her car to get her stuff.

I sit on the bed, trying to comprehend what all just happened.

For starters, I almost got killed. I think I need to lie down.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, I hear the water turn on. Davie's taking her bath.

A few minutes after that I hear the front door creak open. I look out the bedroom window and see B give Riley a gentle hug goodbye. Surprisingly, it doesn't make me jealous or angry. B knows what she's doing, and hopefully that overgrown ape won't come back again. I can't help it if B is just naturally kind.

I see B watch Riley leave, and I am mesmerized by the sight of my blonde goddess standing there, the wind whipping her hair around her face, her arms folded across her chest. A small smile forms on her face and she slowly makes her way back to the house.

A loud thumping noise brings me out of my reverie.

It came from the bathroom, where the faucet is still running.

I sprint to the bathroom door and knock lightly. "Davie? Is everything ok in there?"

There's no answer.

I knock a little harder. "Davie! Are you alright!"

All that greets my ears is the monotonous sounds of a bath being filled.

I knock one more time and when there's still no reply, I try the handle.

Luckily the door's unlocked.

I burst in, not caring how naked Davie might be, but just that she's ok.

One glance in the bathroom tells me she's not.

Davie's lying on her side in the tub, her head completely submerged in the bath water.

I pull her out quickly and check for a pulse. It's there, strong, but fading. I place my ear over her mouth and am not surprised to see that she's not breathing.

I try to recall how my watcher taught me to apply CPR. I tip Davie's head up and blow gently into her mouth twice. Check for breathing, and then give her a quick pump on the chest above her sternum.

Still nothing.

I'm faintly aware of a presence behind me, but I need to focus on getting Davie breathing.

I lower my mouth and try again.

**(Buffy's POV)**

Riley's gone again. For good this time I hope. I go back to my house, in desperate need to give Faith a serious case of the smoochies.

When I get inside, I hear bath water running. Thinking it's Faith, I go upstairs and make my way to the bathroom.

When I turn the corner and get my first good glimpse of the scene taking place in the bathroom, I was not prepared.

Nope, not at all.

Faith, with her luscious lips pressing against a naked woman's mouth in a way that looks very much like kissing is one of those things you won't just forget.

**A/N: Sorry about the time it took to update this one! I've got huge finals coming up and about two hundred projects due. But please review! It makes me happy! Feel free to give ideas for anything, I don't mind hearing what you want! Just tell me what you think, both the good and the bad. Every last review helps! Thanks!**


	27. Author's Note: I'm Back!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Wow everybody…I'm so sorry that this story hasn't been updated in such a long time! I could sit here and make up excuses that no one really cares about. But I won't. So here's the deal. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up within the week. It may not be particularly long, but it will be something. So I will do my best to get it out to whoever is even reading this story anymore as soon as possible. Please don't hate me!

fivexfive


	28. What Drowning Does

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! Don't kill me, please! Here's another chapter, and I hope it's to your liking. Sorry again for the wait!**

The Missing Half

Chapter 28 – What Drowning Does

**(Buffy's POV)**

My mouth hangs open…not in the same way that Faith's is. You see, my open mouth is not pressing against some women's lips, while my hands rest on her chest. Her very naked chest.

I feel a deep sadness bubble up in my stomach, making it's way up my throat and out of my mouth. But the sob suppresses itself when I actually stop to think.

Something's wrong. W-R-O-N-G. Wrong. Faith would not be smooching with some woman she's known for less than an hour. She loves me. LOVES me. Faith has made it clear. And my God I love her too. SO much.

I instantly feel guilty as my "Something is wrong" theory confirms itself. Faith takes her lips off of Davie's and pumps her chest a few times.

Alright, so, that looks kinda like CPR.

And it worked. As Faith checks for breathing, Davie expels a lungful of water and immediately starts coughing. Color returns to her cheeks and her eyes open.

Faith looks back at me, a huge expression of relief on her face. Then she turns back to Davie, grabs a towel off the shelf and allows Davie to cover herself.

"Are you ok Davie?" Faith asks, concernedly.

Davie shakes her head slowly. "Yep, never been better. I mean, I almost died an' all. Had water in my lungs. An' just spit it all out. I'm fantastic."

I walk up to Faith and Davie and kneel down to get eye level with her. "I know how that is. Believe me I do. As in, been there done that. The icky feeling in your stomach will pass."

Faith looks a little uncomfortable for a moment. She stood up and walked from the room after giving Davie a slight pat on the shoulder and smiling at her.

"Are you going to be alright?" I inquire of my new fellow slayer.

"Yeah, but once I'm all clean an' fresh, I need to talk t' you girls," Davie says quietly.

A flash of worry crosses my face and Davie catches it. "It's nothing terrible," she adds. "Go after her, I think you need each other right now. I'll be fine." To prove her point, Davie stands up and walks carefully back to the tub. "If you don't mind, I'm gunna get wet an' wild…I'll be down in a bit."

I smile, exit the bathroom, and make my way to Faith.

**(Faith's POV)**

Damn. And damn! That was positively a very scary moment in my life. Poor Davie...if she had been absolutely alone...

She seems ok though, a little shaken up, but already sarcastic again. But B…when she mentioned her prior dealing with drowning…I can't help but let my mind travel.

I hate that she died. That she had to be killed by the Master to kill him. I wish she didn't have to live with that on her shoulders. But at the same time…if she hadn't been killed, where would I be? In Boston still. And I would probably have never met her.

Speak of the devil. B enters my room and sits on the bed next to me, placing a pillow under her back to support herself.

"So Miss Faith. Something is not ok in there right now," B points out as she touches my head.

"It's nothing B, just thinking and stuff. Kinda freaked still. I mean with Beefstick and the gun, then Davie and her passing out thing and then…ahhh nevermind. Just stupid stuff. Worthless, no big deal. Nada. Nothing going on in my head. And please, shut me up."

B smiles sadly and grabs my hand with hers. "Faith. Talk to me. Stop hiding behind a wall of babble. Something is up. And I'm not going to let it go. And don't even try to fight me. I bite."

I chuckle softly. "You know whatB? You suck. You suck so bad. And as much as I'd like for you to bite me—"

"Oh I bet you would," B states sadistically.

"— As much as I'd like for you to bite me," I continue, "Aaah what the Hell. So listen up and here it goes. I was just thinking—"

"That's never good," B butts in again. I swat ather playfully and continue.

"I was thinking about how if things had gone differently, if I would have ever met you. If you hadn't died. If Drusilla was never around to kill Kendra. If I never became a slayer. If I was still stuck in Boston, with a lowlife father, a dead mother, and nobody who cared. If my watcher never came for me. If she hadn't been killed. And if I hadn't run away to Sunnydale."

I stop for a moment and chew my lip, wondering what my mouth was going to spill out next. "B, if I had never met you, my life would have fallen apart. Granted it kinda did for a little while, what with me killing Finch and the volcanologist and all. But still, indirectly, you helped me pick the pieces up with that mess too. And now I'm here with you. Living the dream. Happier than I would have thought was possible." I choke for a second. A tear threatening to make an appearance.

B takes that moment to cut in. "Faith. You listen now. You are my soulmate. It's as simple as that. If the past didn't go down like it did, I think we would have found each other anyway. We were meant for each other. One thing in our lives would have led to the other and we would be together. Things happened the way they did for a reason. So we could be in love. So we would find each other. So we could kiss."

B chose that moment to lean in and kiss me softly. Her hold on my hand tightened and her other hand sought purchase in the sheets of the bed. My hand found it's way up the back her shirt and stroked her shoulder's softly while my other hand grabbed B's head and gently ran it's fingers through her silky blonde tresses. We fell back against the pillows, still kissing, and lay on our sides. Our legs tangled up and our feet rubbed against each other. The kiss grew deeper, and everything disappeared but B and me. I lost myself in her.

* * *

After a good ten minutes of passion smoochies, I came back to reality, slightly dazed and wanting more. But if we didn't quit now, it might never stop until we had no lips left for future kissing. Ok eeew.

I brush B's hair behind one of her perfect ears and look into her green eyes. "I wish that your death wasn't the cause of our meeting each other." I whisper sincerely.

B gaze doesn't waver from my eyes as she whispers back to me.

"I would die a thousand deaths if it meant I got to be with you."

What perfection. Sitting here. Staring. At her. My girl. Nothing could ever ruin this moment—

BAM! Something crashes into our wall at lighting speed followed by another bang and a squeal of pain. B and I shoot off the bed and peer around the corner. The fight is ready in both of us.

As we look around the corner, our raised fists drop down to our sides. We're not going to be fighting Dawn anytime soon.

**(Dawn's POV)**

Ow ow ow ow! Ok so that was dumb. Dumb! Dumb! Dumb!

Buffy and Faith stand over me with an amused glare evident on their faces. Buffy actually looks ready to burst into laughter. She hiccups as she suppresses a giggle. I can only imagine how pathetic and retarded I look. Sitting on the floor, holding my pinkie toe in one both hands, having just slammed it into the wall beside Faith's room.

Buffy finally relents and erupts into laughter. I look at her, anger burning in my eyes. That stupid ogre. She is getting a piece of my mind. A big piece.

I open my mouth and prepare to rant. "I-I-I ARGH! And you…you're a big…UGH!"

Well that went well.

Faith locks eyes with Buffy. "Hey B, I thought Squirt learned how to talk, like what, a decade ago or so?"

Buffy's mouth quirks up into another smile. "Yeah we also taught her how to walk, but apparently she has trouble with that too."

The stupid slayers give each other a high five and start laughing again.

I stay in my spot on the ground, trying to will the pain out of my little toe. "Yeah I'm just fine…I mean I only smacked my foot into a wall going about three trillion miles an hour. I mean, who needs sympathy or medical attention anyway? Certainty not me. You guys are superheroes and all. You know how to deal with pain. And I'm the sister of a superhero…so that makes me what? The sister of a superhero! NOT A SUPERHERO! As in my tolerance for pain isn't that high! So…OUCH! And OW! Help me you mindless dummies!"

Yay. Points for me. I put those dense losers in their rightful places. Sure did. I would pat myself on the back if I wasn't currently holding my poor toe in agony. Faith and Buffy's faces flicker with concern for a whole three seconds.

Wait…what? Three seconds that's all I get? I hate these slayers! I gather up all of my strength and stand up, putting all my weight on my uninjured foot.

"Screw you guys, I'm going to my room."

I hobble down the hallway, doing my best to exaggerate my limp to get the sympathy I deserve. I hear the patter of their feet as they scramble to catch up. I smile in victory, but the smile fades when I feel four strong arms lift me off the floor. The two lovebirds have scooped me up and run down the stairs. I don't even contemplate demanding that they set me down because they never listen to me anyway. Jerks.

We reach the kitchen and the two numskulls plop me into one of the chairs.

They start reaching into the cabinet and freezer and pulling sweets off the shelves.

Ok, talk about a complete turnaround.

So Buffy plops down a box of cookies in front of me, and Faith comes to the table carrying the ice cream container, a bowl, and chocolate chips. She starts scooping ice cream into the bowl as Buffy crumbles cookies into it.

"That's better," I say, satisfied with their actions.

"Eat up," the two slayers say in unison. They sit down next to me and start to make goo-goo eyes at each other. Blech.

"Hey guys. I'm trying to eat here. Save the mental sex for later!"

Buffy whips her head towards me with a disbelieving look of shock. Faith shakes her head and laughs.

"I love you kid," Faith states in approval.

I shove my face with more ice cream and only look up from my bowl when I sense another presence in the room. I look up and see a curly blonde haired, slightly wet female glancing in my direction.

The blonde stares at me and says, "An' who's this little lovely?" My mouth hangs open in shock. Who is this woman and where did she come from? I open my mouth in surprise, unable to comprehend this woman's presence. IS she dangerous? Hello! Buffy, Faith! Time to kick some butt!

Just when I am about to have a major flip out, the woman walks over to me and grabs one of my hands in hers.

"I'm Davie, slayer number three. I'm 'ere to fight the baddies and save lil' cuties like you."

Oh she thinks I'm a cutie! It's great to FINALLY get some appreciation around here.

Davie looks over at Buffy and Faith with her bright blue eyes. "Isn't she adorable guys? Especially with that smudge of ice cream on 'er face." Davie winks at them and they laugh like huge goons. Which they SO are.

I groan, wipe the dribble of ice cream off my face, and choose to ignore their evil banter. Because I am the bigger one here. Always have been. I am the real grownup, that's me…so mature I can –

CRAP! I quick glance to my watch tells me that I am five minutes late to my appointment with the TV. I hastily run to the couch and flip on my favorite cartoon.

**(Faith's POV)**

So after Little D rushes out to the TV room, us three slayers are left to chat amongst ourselves.

Davie motions for us to sit down at the table and we do.

"So guys...that was umm intense back there. In the bathroom," Davie begins.

"Are you ok? What happened anyway?" B questions. "You said there was something you needed to tell us."

Davie clears her throat. "Right-o. So here's the thing, I didn't really slip in the bathroom. I mean I did, but not because I'm a klutz." Davie pauses and looks uncomfortable for the first time since she arrived here. "Slaying isn't my only occupation. I'm a seer too." She stops and waits for our reactions.

Whoa. Now that's not what I was expecting.

B pipes up first. "Ok, so you have visions and stuff. I can deal."

I wait for Davie to perk up. I don't know why she was so worried about us accepting that aspect of her.

However, her face stays solemn. "That's not the bad part. The vision I had made me slip, I drowned momentarily, even though Faith saved me. I died guys."

WHAT! No, but, but…. "Davie I saved you though. I mean, you only stopped breathing for a few seconds!"

Davie shakes her head sadly. "If I know my slayer history, Buffy was only incapacitated for a few seconds as well."

B nods in agreement. "I wasn't out long, but it was long enough."

I'm confused still. "Ok still not seeing the bad here. I mean this means we get a new slayer right? As much as dying sucks, itdoes have itsperks."

B smiles my way, having remembered our earlier conversation. She grasps my hand under the table and squeezes it briefly. I look over at Davie, and surprisingly, her expression is still unhappy.

"You didn't see what I saw," she says quietly.

"Davie, what did you see in your vision?" B asks apprehensively.

Davie hesitates a moment, then replies. "I saw the new slayer, and let's just say she's not exactly playing on our side."

**(No one's POV)**

A young Hispanic woman enters the mouth of a cavern deep under the ground of Baja California. After a few minutes of walking through the curves of the cave, she pulls a small pocket-knife from her pants and slices a small slit in her palm, letting the blood drip into a small bowl hidden by shadows and sharp rocks.

After the bowl collects a small amount of the sticky red substance, a deep rumbling is heard from a few yards away. The Hispanic woman walks briskly and confidently to the shifting rock and pushes through, effectively pushing the rock out of her way.

She takes a few steps inside and kneels on the ground in front of an ancient looking throne.

"Speak," a deep voice calmly asks.

The woman lifts her head, a dark gleam apparent in her eyes.

"Sir, my names is Savanna. The death of a slayer has called me forth. Asa slayer, my strength and abilities are yours. I am for you, Lord Aldinach."

**A/N: Well, it's been a while; I hope I still got it in me. Review it please! I hope people are still reading this story. Let me know if you are and what you think of it! It is greatly appreciated!**


	29. AN 2: For What it is Worth

Hey…is anybody out there?

Well, I suppose I have some explaining to do. I had writer's block. The size of Mt. Olympus. But I have had some time to brainstorm and figure out where I want to story to go. Because I'm not too sure I liked where it was heading. So by next week I should have another chapter up. Expect fluffiness. But still some plot line. To anyone who is still reading the story, I'm REALLY sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I will **not** leave this story hanging. As long as there are readers out there, I'll keep it going. But I honestly wouldn't be shocked if nobody really cared for this one anymore. Nevertheless, I will be posting again shortly. And suggestions and criticism are welcome.

Thank you and I love you all! I just re-read reviews and could not be happier with the feedback and care most of you have given me. I absolutely love criticism and advice, so never hesitate to give it.

Thanks again!

Fivexfive


	30. Crabs Anyone?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Buffy related. I don't own the TV show "Bones." Snippets are used from the "Bad Girls" episode. Not mine either. Jeez, do I own anything:)

**A/N: And here it is. Sorry about that long wait guys. Thanks for not losing hope! Don't hate me please! I'll try and get the next one out sooner!**

Chapter 29 – Crabs anyone?

The Missing Half

**(Faith's POV)**

Another slayer? Oh jeez. That is just not good at all. I mean normally that would be great and all, if they are cheering for the right team…but damn. An evil slayer? I know too well what fighting another slayer is like. It's all "ow" with the fists and kicks that hurt more than they should. As in mega-hurt. Me and B are pretty even matches. Three months in jail certainty didn't give my reflexes a chance to get cat-like at all, but I'm getting it all back. B's an amazing slayer. Poetry in motion for lack of better words. Each kick is delicate and planned but full of brute strength a karate master only wishes he could have. And those legs just go everywhere. Sweeping other legs out form under them, splitting lips, getting tangled with my own under the sheets…

Whoa, getting' a little carried away there Faithy.

So where was I before my fantasy became a part of my assessment of the new slayer? Oh right. The new slayer. Well, let's all hope that the little twerp likes a good fist in her face. I have this little feeling that she might grow accustomed to that feeling.

**(Buffy's POV)**

So I try to imagine myself getting feisty with the fists in this new slayers face...but it would probably help if I knew what she looked like. Because I don't want her playing peek-a-boo with us with a knife in the back just because we don't know.

"So Davie, wanna give us the four-one-one on this fantastic new addition to the ever-growing slayer clan?" Faith asks as she bounces on the balls of her feet ever so slightly. It seems that the idea of a new fight is getting my girl all riled up. I love it when she gets like that.

Davie soaks in the sight of the exuberant Faith with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well mate…how about you choke down a bottle o' Ritalin and calm your nerves down. I have this bad feelin' that you're gunna put a hole through the bleedin' ceiling!" Faith stops her bouncing and flashes a bright smile at Davie. "Good puppy," Davie approves.

Faith gets an indignant look on her face. "I am so not a puppy. I mean, yeah, dogs…cute. But I am not cute." She ends her argument with a slight pout that makes her lower lip jut out in the most tantalizing way.

I move myself to eye level with my girl. "I'm pretty sure that naughty lower lip isn't helping your case at all. Mind if I tame it?"

Faith's eyes get that sultry look in them that get my panties into a twist. "I dunno babe…can you tame a dragon?"

"Give me a whip and chains and we'll see…" I trail off as I grab her lip in between my teeth and pull gently.

The sound of a throat clearing itself comes from two directions. Davie chuckles lightly as we stop our nibbling and remember that there are more people in the house than just us.

Dawn bellows at us from the living room. "Could you guys keep the loud porn-fest to a more acceptable level? As in not at all?"

Davie snorts. Faith and I just stand there looking slightly embarrassed.

"Anyways…as I was sayin' ladies, before I was so rudely interrupted by the lovely 'porn-fest' I was just about t' tell you ever'thin' I know 'bout our lovely new slayer." Davie pauses for dramatic effect. "So our newest gal is sporting the lovely shade of near black for hair color. It's about this length." Davie puts her hand level to the bottom of her earlobes. "I'm pretty sure she's of Spanish descent. And height? Not on her side. We've got ourselves someone the approximate height of Buffy. As in short."

"Ex-cuse me?" I protest. Did she really just call me short? "I am not short—"

"Are too!" Dawn yells again from the living room. "I'm supposed to be your little sister. But that's only fifty percent true. I'm taller than you."

"Dawn Summers!" I scream in my most threatening I'm-so-gunna-kick-your-ass kind of voice. "Be careful who you call short! Slayer powers remember? I could easily flatten you to the height of a pancake."

"Ooh tremble in fear at the mighty Buffy. She's as strong as Arnold Short-inator."

Faith was biting the lip I had so dutifully called naughty only moments before. I gave her a death glare and she burst into laughter.

"Sorry B…" Faith starts.

"Whatever…" I say. I hate these people.

Davie looks like she is trying not to laugh. But for my sake, she keeps it in. "Once again, if I could please continue what I was tryin' to tell you guys, I would be eternally grateful." We all look at Davie with earnest expressions. I owe it to her for not laughing at me. "Alright. So this slayer, she's pretty decently built. Looks like she's got a nice left hook."

Faith looks excited to fight again. "Strong left hook? Good we'll see how strong it is when I duck under it and her and give her a good one-two...ouch" Faith was air-boxing but quickly stopped when she stretched her ribs and other sore muscles too far.

"Sorry t' tell you Faith, but I think it might be a while until you go all Million Dollar Baby on her," Davie looks at Faith apologetically. "What happened to you anyway?"

Faith looks at her feet. I know I don't want to relive what happened to her again. Faith picks her head up slowly but resolutely. "Aldinach took over this vamp's body. Knocked me out and dragged me to his crypt. Basically he got a few good hits in and sent me through the crypt. I got buried under a pile of rubble and snow. That's why you're here."

Davie gets a genuinely sorry look on her face while cringing in sympathy pains. "We'll get him Faith. You, me, and Buffy."

**(Faith's POV)**

So here's the thing. Amidst all of this demon talk and new slayer crap, all I can think about is B. How she looks so beautiful right now. And I'm standing here with a cast on my arm and the face of a train crash victim. How completely unpretty could you get? I bet I could even turn Xander off right now.

But hey…no more moaning about this. We've got us a slayer to catch.

* * *

The three of us and Dawnie sat around all day, trying to come up with a game plan for this. We have no idea how strong this girl is. Or if she's actually gotten a hold of the Big Ugly. We decide that we should go visit our favorite neutered vampire. See if we can pump him for information. 

"We'll be back in a while D. Don't burn the house down!" I yell to Dawn as we walk out of the door. We're all dressed to kill. Literally. Davie is sporting what seems to be a Slayers favorite uniform. Black leather pants with a white tank top. And damn, that girl has a body.

But nothing can compare to my little B in her low cute swoop neck maroon T-shirt and tight beige pants. She looks wonderful as always.

So we walk to the graveyard where Mr. Peroxide himself "lives".

"So who exactly is this Spike guy? I mean he's a vamp right? Oh no…don't tell me one of you got all bumpy in the sack with him…" Davie theorizes out loud.

B gets and incredibly "eew" face on. "Yucky. That is really gross. That piece of undead meat is sooo not my type."

Davie smirks my way. "Is it the presence of a penis that makes him not your type? Or is he really that repulsive?"

"I'll have you know, Fai is the only girl I've been with." I smile proudly at this. "And she's going to be the last one too." Her hand reaches for mine and we link together.

Davie gets this really satisfied look on her face. "Aww you guys are just so bloody cute. The absolute epitome of a Kodak moment. What about you Faith? Any other girls in your past?"

I think about it. Steve? Klepto. Ronnie? Deadbeat. Kenny? Drummer. My only other three meaningful relationships and out of those only one with female anatomy…

"Ronnie. Veronica actually. Went out with her for three months at the end of my high school career. Cute little thing. Blonde hair blue eyes; what can I say I'm a sucker for your American girl," I say flashing a teasing smile at B. "She turned out to be a total waste of my time. She was using me to make her boyfriend jealous. After that I enlisted help from my 'get some get gone policy'."

B face has a quick flash of worry. "But don't worry B. I can't 'get gone' on you yet. I gotta get some first." B squeezes my hand. "Besides I love you, remember?"

B pecks my lips. "Love ya too babe."

Before I know it the three of us are barging into Spike's cold crypt. It is really drafty in here. Seeing as there is a giant hole in the wall. Where I went through it.

B stops suddenly. Her body is rigid and tense. Her gaze is held to a spot on the floor. I follow her line of vision and see what she's staring at. My blood. On the floor. Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

I walk close to B and put my hand on her cheek, gently turning her away from the red stain. Her lip quivers slightly and water fills up her eyes, threatening to spill over onto her baby soft cheeks.

"I'm gunna kill this bastard Faith. I'm gunna kill him." I brush a strand of her golden crown behind her ear.

"I know B. I know you will."

**(Davie's POV) **

Those two lovebirds never stop. It's quite sickening actually. In a completely adorable kind of way. Those two are going to be in it together for a long time. I've really never seen to people in deeper love than them. All I can see is complete sincere trust in the other's eyes. And my God the way they look at each other! I would never dare separate the two. I would fear for my life.

I want to kill Aldinach for them and cease this Hell they've been living in. And I am going to do everything I can to do just that. I'm gong to—

—My train of thought is pushed completely off its track as a man enters the room. Bleach blonde hair. Stunning bright eyes. Skinny little guy, but oddly lean and well muscled. His left eyebrow boasts a dangerous and strangely sexy looking scar.

" 'ello Slayers. Who might this lovely woman be?" He asks. Of all things Divine and heavenly…that accent!

"The name's Davie. Slayer extraodinaire," I say and flash a devilish grin his way.

Lust at first sight anyone?

**(Faith's POV)**

You have got to be kidding me! Spike saunters into the room. And all eyes go to him. Mine and B's are tainted with disapproval. But Davie's eyes…

Her eyes light up in a similar fashion as those of a toddler opening up his shiny red bike he just got on Christmas morning. Spike looks Davie up and down and I can almost hear his man-hood talking to him. _'Look at that piece of wonderfully scrumptious woman meat. I bet she's a wonderful lay' _it says to Spike.

I'm so wrapped up in my observations I barely notice Spike and Davie's greetings for each other until their over and we're all standing around uncomfortably.

Bleach boy and Miss Aussie begin an intimate and disturbingly flirtatious conversation. I look over at B who's surveying this madness with a slightly amused and confused smirk on her face. I try to immerse myself in thoughts of B but my eyes are suddenly caught on her chest. I didn't realize it before but that shirt accentuates her body nicely. Very nicely.

I notice a lull in the two new lust bunnies' conversation as they finally acknowledge that there are two more souls in the room. I tear myself away from B's body and blush in the embarrassment of being caught ogling my girlfriend's goods. Note to self: stop staring at B's breasts in public.

B leans in and whispers in my ear. "There will be plenty of time for that later," she teases.

The four of us finally come to an unspoken consensus that we should talk about this whole Aldinach issue.

B clears her throat and begins the discussion. "So Spike, after being so stupidly possessed by an ancient Egyptian Beast, do you have any idea where we could find him and destroy him? Anything that could make you worth something in the eyes of us Goddess-like Slayers?" B asks, adding in the last bit, hoping to provide him with some inspiration to aid us in our quest to kill the killer.

Spike looks up at the ceiling and taps the side of his head as if deep in thought. "Well, I know where his hideout is. Is tha' considered useful? And if I told you where it was, d' you suppose you could le' me borrow Davie here for the night?"

A wicked grin spreads on Davie's face. "What do ya think girls? Fair trade? I say so."

I glance at B who nods her head. "Spill it Spike."

Spike smiles like he just won the lottery. And with a girl like Davie, I suppose he did. "His little hidey-hole is in Weatherly Park. In the eastern corner."

Bam. We got him. "Hey B, can we go check it out? Maybe do a little snooping around the place? Nothing dangerous...we can save the serious pummeling for tomorrow night. When we got Lover-girl back." Davie sticks her tongue out at me. B nods her head.

"Alright babe, sounds like a plan. You gunna be ok here Davie?"

Davie gets a mischievous glint in her eye and flicks her head towards the blonde vampire. "I'll be ok and little more."

I roll my eyes and tug on B's sleeve. "Let's bounce."

"Bye guys," B and I say together to the giggling pair.

"Have fun," Davie says. As B and I walk out of the crypt, we hear Davie mumble. "I know I will."

* * *

Half an hour later we've checked in with Dawn who was zoned out watching TV. "Bones" was on and we knew better than to disrupt her while she was drooling over Special Agent Booth. We quickly continued on to Weatherly Park. 

We were making our way towards the eastern edge when we saw movement in the distance. B and I speed up our pace and sneakily hide behind a few bushes watching from afar. We see two dark figures with their backs turned to us.

"Do you think it's them?" B asks me. "Aldinach and the evil slayer?"

"I dunno," I whisper back. I squint harder and see something shiny in the larger figure's hand. "He's got something B."

"Sacrificial knife? Lethal sword?" B questions.

I force myself to make out the item in the shadow's hand. I had seen enough of them in my past to figure out what it was. "Nope," I respond. "Completely innocent beer can," I answer. The two figures step into a brighter patch and we see that the two ominous shadows are nothing more than two homeless men.

B looks up at me, laughter in her eyes. "You know Faith, that could have been a weapon of mass destruction," B justifies her quick jump to conclusion that the mystery item in the bum's hand was dangerous. We stand up and decide to turn back and go home. Looks like this was bust. B keeps on talking as we turn around. "Besides, alcohol is not exactly 'innocent'. Beer bad. This one time—"

Whack! B's cut off as a giant claw smashes into the side of her head, sending her crashing into me. We both go tumbling to the ground. I look up in time to see another claw cutting air coming at us again. I wrap my arms around B and roll us out of harms' way. We both spring to our feet.

I shoot a glance towards B who's shaking her head. Her temple has already turned a deep purple.

I look forward in front of us and see a small army of demons that resemble a cross between a spider and a crab. Eeew. I hate spiders.

"Party time boys," I say and get into a fighting stance, knowing that I am not gunna be able to kick the crap out of these guys very easily.

"On the count of three," I say. "One…"

B jumps into action punching and kicking a crab creature. "_Three" _I mumble to myself. Then I jump into the fray.

I throw a right hook at a demon's head. He ducks but I have a knee ready to smash his face in. He bends over in pain and bellows a loud roar. I kick him towards the trees and run to follow him. Tearing a thick branch off a nearby tree trunk, I thrust the oversized twig into the demon's eye and am pleased to see him fall to the ground motionless less than three seconds later.

Just that little fight left me winded. I look at B, who's faring much better having broken the necks of two beasts and impaling another on it's own claw.

I scuttle back to the action, taking a demon's head in my hands. In one quick motion I've broken his neck. _'That was easy'_ I say to myself.

There's about four demons left. One spots me and rushes. We engage in a fierce battle. I deliver three punishing hits to his head as he kicks out at my legs. The kick lands on my knee and I hear a slight pop.

Oh man...that really kills. I pick a rock up off the ground as I bend over, feigning pain, and the demon uses this chance to come sweeping in on me. When he gets close to me I smash his skull with the rock. I feel the bone give away and soon he's a dead demon. I quickly pop my knee back into place and see that B is finishing off two of the remaining beasts. I look around for the fourth demon and am greeted by a claw that catches me behind my ear knocking me down again. His claw comes at me again and I raise my left arm in defense forgetting that it's broken. His claw collides with my cast and it hurts like a bitch, but it saves my arm from being chopped in two.

I hear the dying wails of the two demons B was fighting. The last guy and I are in a deadlock, his claw making a "T" with my plastered arm. I can't hold on much longer.

Luckily I don't have to because a claw slices through the ugly bastards head and he dies. B's standing there, looking a little worse for the wear holding a severed demon claw up like a battle-ax.

I look at her and the dead creatures surrounding us. B helps me up to my feet.

"Nicely diverted F," she says smirking.

"Diverted? That was me fighting for my life miss Attention Span," I say laughing as I remember her uttering those words to me long ago when we fought some vamps in a cemetery. Before things went bad.

We slipped back into the old roles. B smiles at me pulling me close. "This isn't a Tupperware Party," she huskily says to me. "It's a little hard to plan."

"The count of three isn't a plan. It's Sesame Street," I respond.

She leans in kissing me. We dissolve into laughter a few seconds later. "So B, you craving a non-fat yogurt?"

"I'm definitely not craving crab," she answers, a look of disgust wrinkling up her features.

Then it hits me. "Spike set us up B. There's no Aldinach here. Just a lovely welcoming party of ugly crusty creatures."

"I'm gunna kill him Faith! He played us!" B yells full of fury.

Another alarming thought creeps into my mind. I can feel myself pale visibly.

"What's wrong baby?" B asks concernedly. "Besides the obvious I mean."

We have to get back to the crypt. "If Spike's bad or being manipulated again, he's got something else to hurt us with," B looks at me, worry evident all over her face. "Davie. She's alone with Spike."

**A/N: What do you think? I love feedback, positive or negative. Anything helps!**


	31. Care to Join Me?

**Chapter 30 – Care to Join me?**

**(Faith's POV)**

Run run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me you stupid crab man. I'm still all icked out by those scuttling buffoons…what kinda crazy jokes were those demons? I mean, they seem liked something cooked straight outta a wacked out comic book, the kind I used to read when I was just a little Bostonian with no money and too much time on my hands.

Me and B are hightailing it back to Spike's crypt, that vamp is going to have a little piece of Hell coming his way if there's not some good explanation for this. Did he really set B and I up to get pummeled by some spidery creepsters from planet Ewww? And Davie…I gotta stop worrying, she's a Slayer, she can take on one measly vamp, even if he is William the Bloody. My god the way they were looking at each other, all googly eyed. What is Davie thinking? She's an Amazon of a slayer, she can do much better than our pal Bleach Boy…gosh this is a longer run than I remember.

"B, how're ya holding up?" I pant out to her. "You took a few good hits from those nasties back there." Worry is evident in my voice, even with all the heavy breathing. Can't let anything happen to my one and only.

"I'm alright I think, Big Uglies did a number on my head. But I can take it. Besides, a good throbbin' is alright once in awhile, lets you know you're still here." B slows alongside me as we make it up to the crypt door.

"Ready B?" I ask tentatively. I'm not sure what I'm more worried to find, Davie dead, or Davie boinking the dead.

"As ready as I'll ever be, F," B responds without skipping a beat, although I can feel the worry emanating off her. With those words, B swings the door of the crypt open without knocking, though I'm kinda wishing she did.

**(Buffy's POV)**

With a loud bang, the stone door to Spike's "home" bursts open. I'm pretty sure I would choose blindness over this sight anyday. No exaggeration. My eyes instantly blink shut, tight. I hear Faith groan, gasp, and yelp all at the same time.

A full fifteen seconds pass before either of us is willing to make a sound.

"What the hell?" Faith finally bellows. And what the hell indeed.

Spike on the floor, looking at us with a shamed puppy look in his eyes, as if we just caught him taking a wee on our new carpet in the corner of the room. Spike on the floor, in a full on handstand mixed with a spread eagle, arms straining from his weight, veins on his forehead bulging from the pressure. Spike, legs splayed wide open, naked as the day he was born.

"B, B please take me back to the crab people," Faith pleads. "Take me back to the crab people and let them pluck my eyes out. Then bring me back." At this point, I'm ready to do anything to just get out of here. This is ultimately the most awkward thing that has ever, ever happened to me, and that's including the time I threw a cheerleader across the gym when some witch put the super spell of all spells on me. And the time when I went all cave Buffy on Sunnydale. And the time when…Faith's hand on my arm shakes me out of my reverie.

"B," she whispers. "B, please please make it go away." Faith continues to plead, jutting her jaw out. I take a quick glance back at Spike, the shock of us catching him in his strange act wearing off. His arms shake and he tumbles to the floor in a heap of vampiric nakedness.

"I'm jus' goin' to…oh bloody hell." Spike throws his arms up in desperation. "Wha' the hell do ya wan' me t' tell you wankers? I was jus' doin' my yoga…yes William the Bloody does yoga…in the nude! I was in the comfort of my own crypt…an' you two come bargin' on in 'ere…" The bleached vampire darts over to the corner of his room where he peels the shirt lying on the ground from its spot and puts it on hurriedly.

My mouth and vocal chords finally remember what they were made for and I am able to talk again. "Yoga? Yoga?! Faith and I were just battling crabs in a park! Nasty crawly crabs in the same park that YOU sent us to. Explanation? Now?"

Faith sets her eyes and mouth in picturesque grim determination. "Yeah! And those were some scary ass mother fu—"

I elbow Faith before she finishes her statement. Spike was just about to open his undead mouth and tell us what in the Hell just went down.

"Well," he begins. "I honestly thought tha' you two were supposed t' go there. Seems Aldinach the Asshole planted some information in me head when he went on his little acid trip body-stealing campaign. Sorry 'bout that."

Spike looked so authentically apologetic that I felt like I could actually believe him. I look over at Faith and I can tell she's feeling the same thing. She let's out a barely audible sigh, a sigh that I am sure she was holding in in case she had to kick Spike's vampire butt back to tomorrow.

Faith clears her voice. "So then Spikey boy, where's Davie? Last I saw her she looked like she was going to boink the unliving hell out of you. What happen? She take one look at your jingle balls and run, laughing all the way?"

I snort at Faith's blatantly demeaning comment. She really isn't fond of him.

Spike feigned a hurt gasp. "Actually, our little Aussie slay-gal got one o' those visions of hers and bolted. Said somethin' 'bout an evil slayer, which in my opinion really could be any o' you lot. Bunch o' bloody wankers if you ask me."

"If we wanted your opinion Spike, well we…we just don't want your opinion." I stutter out. Evil slayer. Great. "C'mon Faith we better get back to the house. Davie's probably there."

"Sure thing B. I don't think I can I can stand half naked ugliness anymore."

Within fifteen minutes were home, the trip taking a little longer than I would have liked. My head is throbbing pretty badly, and Faith is cradling her hand closer to her body.

"You ok babe?" I ask her.

"Fine and dandy. Just wanna get home and stick a ruler down this thing," Faith responds, referencing her cast.

"Your wrist getting down with the itchy?" I ask, Faith sticks out her lower lip and nods her head. "Aww my poor little Slayer. We better get you home fast before the itch monster does away with your beautiful arm. How in the world would we get down and nasty without it?"

Faith's head shoots up, a big grin on her face. "Aww B I love it when you talk dirty. So dirty that we need to take a nice bath when we get home."

"Mmm you're going to look so damn sexy with a plastic bag sealed around your cast. So so sexy," I state as I open the door to our humble abode.

"Sexy eh? Like a little sexy dance?" Faith asks and jiggles her hips a little, then grimaces a little in pain. "Ok ok maybe no sexy dance, but maybe just a little sexy—"

"EW! Can you guys please stop talking now!" Dawn screams from her perch on the living room couch. "I mean c'mon guys…first of all we have a guest!" Dawnie points to Davie sitting safe and sound on the armchair across from her. "And second of all, back to the original statement of 'EW!' Can't you guys just quit the 'me so horny' bit for one minute? Or is that asking too much? A second? A fraction of a second?"

Faith is chortling in the doorway, giving my sister one of those "Do you really think anything you have to say is going to stop us?" kind of looks. Oh but Dawn isn't finished just yet.

"You guys have no consideration for anybody around here. You talk all huskily to each other at the table, practically boinking each other with every word. And just when I think you're done, you come up with some nasty ew-ism to say again and it makes me want to puke everywhere! And to top it all off, Faith ate all the ice cream!"

Faith puts her hands up in defense. "Pint-size, you know that slaying gives me a nasty case of the H and H's. Apparently you are aware of how I take care of the horny bit; but did you honestly think that ice cream goodness was safe from the hungry side?"

I'm grinning from ear to ear at the exchange going on between my girl and Dawn, and Davie seems eager to jump in on the action.

"Right-o Dawnie. Sounds like your just a bit jealous that they have someone to let it all hang out with if ya know wha' mean." Davie ends her statement with a sly wink at Dawn, then turns to us as we take a seat on the couch. "But on more serious note. Seems that Aldinach has got himself his own little Slayer pet. Hey, figure three of us to her one little measly self…that'll tell her to 'get stuffed'," Davie finishes.

I turn to face Faith. She seems deep in thought. Wonder what's going on in her gorgeous head?

**(Faith's POV)**

So another rogue slayer…maybe we can have some better luck talking her down than we did when I went over to the dark side? It's one of those things that I think about a lot. What had happened if good ol' Wesley hadn't stuck his obnoxious self into the situation and screwed everything to Hell in a hand-basket with the Council.

I feel B's eyes on me and decide to voice my thoughts. "Wonder if we can maybe do a rogue Slayer exorcism on her. I mean, has there ever even been a Slayer that just started off on the wrong side of the tracks? Aren't we supposed to be like, innately good?"

Dawn snorts. "Yeah maybe, but you didn't grow up with Buffy. While I was a perfect little princess, Buffy was busy stealing all my stuff and flushing it down toilets."

B glares at her kid sister. "And if you don't shut up I'm going to flush you down a toilet."

Davie just looks back and forth shaking her head, smiling to herself. I decide to end this conversation before it gets bad.

"Anyways, I'm going to go up and take a bath. I've got crabs." Dawn and Davie jerk their heads over to me, clearly taken by surprise. "Er rather, I smell like one. B and I fought some nasty shell creatures back in Weatherly Park. Eck…and I thought the Dawnster's dirty laundry smelled bad."

With that last jab I took off upstairs and to the bathroom. I turned the water on extra steamy and poured some bubble bath mix into the flow. Walking over to the cabinet in the bathroom, I began to peel off my clothes, dirty layer by dirty layer until I'm stark naked. I bend over to look for a plastic bag under the sink to wrap my cast in.

I'm shuffling around the products, my ass pointed in the air when I hear the door open swiftly.

B.

**(Buffy's POV)**

My god she has a nice butt.

I walk into the bathroom to help Faith wrap her cast, but apparently she's beat me to the task and is looking for a bag already, giving me clear view of her perfectly shaped behind.

"Like what you see?" Faith asks in her sultry voice from under the sink.

"Oh I love what I see," I respond as I begin to remove my clothes, first peeling off my jacket, then my dirt-streaked top until I'm standing in nothing but my bra and jeans.

Faith pulls herself out of the cabinet and begins to layer her cast with the two plastic grocery bags she found. She beams, pleased with herself for sealing the bags shut.

Then she saunters over to the tub, cuts off the flow of water and lowers herself into the steaming water.

She looks over at me with those big brown eyes, dark with desire.

"Care to join me?"

**AN: First of all, I just wanted to apologize for the LONG time it has taken me to update. Other things had to take precedent in my life and this story took its place on the backburner. But now, hopefully I can get this story moving again. Second, I will finish this fic if it's the last thing I do! I was perusing other stories out there and was upset when I found a great one and saw that it had ended in the middle of a "What is going to happen?!" moment. Not that I'm saying this is great fic, just that I will end it, no matter how long it takes :]**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and sticking with this story. I hope you're ready for more.**

**Oh yes, and please review! Since it's been so long, I would like to know if it's going in the right direction, or if there's something in particular you'd like to see. I might be able to make it happen.**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
